Apartamento 617
by ProtaDarnell
Summary: AU. Comedia. ¿Qué pasaría si Mako, Korra, Bolin, Iroh y Asami vivieran todos juntos en un apartamento de Nueva York? ¿Y si fueran juntos a la universidad? ¿En cuantos líos podrán meterse antes de que todo explote? ¡Vive las experiencias de la vida real del equipo avatar cuando no están salvando al mundo! -Gracias por leer!
1. La Suite Presidencial

**HOOOLA! :) Bueno esta idea vino a mi porque hay un fic parecido pero con los miembros del aquipo del avatar Aang, yo quise hacer uno del team Korra. Bueno este fic será AU de comedia. Todos aún tendrán sus poderes pero vivirán en el mundo real y moderno. No existe tal cosa como el avatar.**

**Yo he escrito otras novelas de comedia realmente espero que este fic al menos les saque una sonrisa, depende de si les gusta o no lo continúo..**

**Bueno disfruten! Dejen sus reviews please!**

* * *

**Apartamento 617**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Suite Presidencial**

* * *

_Parque Town High..._

Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro mientras yacía sentado a los pies de un gran árbol que arrojaba sombra a sus pies. Él, de ojos dorados, cejas arqueadas, alto y delgado, susurraba las palabras que leía del libro tratando de concentrarse, pero ruidos como los de un taladro abriendo huecos en la carretera y muchas risas de niños retumbaban en los oídos de aquel chico. De pronto, este escuchó que uno de esos chicos le gritaba apresuradamente...

- Mako, CUIDADO! -el chico de ojos dorados reacciona de inmediato y se asusta al ver una gran roca venir hacia él a toda velocidad. Pero con grandes reflejos él se aparta de golpe y la piedra golpea el árbol tan fuertemente que logra doblarlo y a punto de venirse abajo- ¡BOLIN! -gritó este chico a otro un poco más rechoncho de ojos verdes y más joven, pero este pone cara de asustado y comienza a silbar haciéndose el distraído-

- Ah, hola Mako jejeje -dice Bolin mientras se hallaba rojo de la pena- ¿Cómo está tu día? ¿Terminaste tu libro?

- Te dije que jugarás a lanzar rocas bien lejos de mi

- Yo estaba lejos de ti, la que casi te golpea fue la piedra

- Grrr... Iba por la mejor parte del libro... A Kristen le estaban sacando los sesos en medio de una nave espacial que iba rumbo a Marte

- ¿Qué tiene de bueno eso?

- Los sesos, Bolin, los sesos... -replicó Mako. En ese momento pasa un sujeto con un carrito de helados haciendo sonar la musiquita cursi y aguda para atraer a los niños. A Bolin parecieron salírsele los ojos y poniendo carita de perro regañado mira a Mako como tratando de convencerlo de comprarle algo costoso, sabroso y cubierto de chocolate. Mako sólo torció los ojos y exclamó-

- Sabes que yo no tengo sentimientos, no?

- No puedes decirle que no a un chico lindo como yo poniendo cara de perrito regañado...

- Le dije que no a una pobre ancianita ciega que me pidió ayuda para cruzar la calle, créeme, puedo contigo -sonrió Mako-

- Pero por favooooor... haré lo que sea... LO QUE SEA! -rogó Bolin poniéndose de rodillas-

- Urrff! -se golpeó la frente con la mano- está bien... pero harás lo que te pida...

- Si cualquier cosa menos vestirme de mujer e ir a bailar tango por dinero en las calles de Central Park -Mako se extraña-

- ¿Por qué habría de...? ¡Olvídalo! ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas para el helado?

- 50 dólares con 97 centavos y medio...

- ¿QUUUUEEEE!? -gritó incrédulo- ¿Cuántos te vas a comer? -entonces Bolin quien tenía la boca llena de helado y varios potecitos vacíos en sus manos, responde-

- En realidad ya me los comí... los debo.. jejeje -sonríe apenado al momento que un gran hombre negro de casi dos metros de alto camina hacia los hermanos remangándose la camisa y con el ceño fruncido-

- ¿Dónde está mi dinero? -pregunta el hombre-

- ¡BOLIN! ¿Qué hiciste? -gritó Mako- no tengo tanto dinero... tengo sólo 25 dólares -Al escuchar esto el hombre arranca el dinero de las manos y gruñendo como un gorila, exclama-

- Faltan 25 dólares y 97 centavos y medio

- Oiga, señorsote -lo llamó Bolin sacando una especie de papelitos rosados que simulaban dinero y diciendo- ¿no acepta estos 30 ridicudólares aceptados en todas las ridicutiendas participantes?

- NO -grita el sujeto muy molesto- PERO ACEPTARÍA TUS ÓRGANOS COMO PAGO

- Corre Bolin Corre! -gritó Mako a lo cual ambos hermanos salieron disparados de allí mientras aquel hombre inmenso los perseguía, pero los hermanos eran más rápidos y lograron perderse entre la gente, empujándo a los que se atravesaban en su camino y tirando muchas cosas al suelo-

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Ehh... seeh.. ese chico que está corriendo soy yo... el guapo ok? el otro es mi hermano. Me llamo Bolin por cierto, tengo 18 años y vivo con mi hermano en L.A.

Mako es mi hermano mayor, él tiene 20 años y bueno... es oscuro y anda amargado la mayor parte del tiempo por cosas que yo no entiendo porque no tengo su edad... bueno.. eso dice él. Mako es el chico popular de la escuela, las mujeres se mueren por él y él disfruta la atención.

Yo soy más sencillo, si tengo helado, televisión por cable y mucho papel higiénico estaré bien.

Entonces supongo que.. esta es nuestra historia.. Hola, a todos

* * *

**Casa de Mako y Bolin...**

* * *

Los hermanos abren la puerta con rapidez y entran tirando la misma. Una vez a salvo se dejaron caer al sofá con respiraciones aceleradas y muy acalorados. Entonces de la cocina sale una señora mayor de cabello blanco, luciendo un delantal de cocina y viniendo sosteniendo una bandeja de galletitas.

- Hola chicos -dice la mujer-

- Hola abuela -responden ambos-

- Qué les pasó? se ven terribles!

- No es nada abuela -responde Mako-

- Si, no es nada... -completa Bolin- estamos bien, sólo corríamos de un hombre que medía como 2 metros de alto y quería matarnos, así que nos metimos rápidamente en el mercado de la ciudad para tratar de despistarlo pero por error caí sobre un tarantín de pescado, entonces el hombre que atendía el tarantín comenzó a perseguirnos también con dos grandes y filosas cuchillas que pretende usar para desgarrar nuestros cuellos y luego tirar nuestros cuerpos a un basurero para que nunca más vuelvas a saber o oír de nosotros... -terminó aquello con una sonrisa inocente, pero la abuela estaba fría y en shock por lo que acababa de oír. Entonces Mako, con una cara de sarcasmo exclama-

- ¿Bolin?

- Si, hermanito?

- CAAAALLAAATEEEE! -El ojos verdes se encoje de hombros apenado- No le prestes atención abuela, él tiene mucha imaginación... ¿cómo va tu día? -preguntó nervioso-

- No tan emocionante como el de ustedes, la espalda está matándome ¡Pero ahí voy! por cierto el apuesto cartero vino y les dejó unas cartas, están sobre la mesa

- Oh oh, ya habrá llegado mi masajeador de cráneos? -preguntó Bolin emocionado, Mako revisando las cartas, respondió-

- No, vienen de la Universidad de Belfire... -Bolin recordó que el mes anterior ambos habían metido una solicitud por internet para ver si los aceptaban, tal parece que era la respuesta a su petición-

- Eh... si sobre eso... he decidido que me tomaré un año sabático!

- Ni lo sueñes!

- No se vale tú tomaste dos años sabáticos! -reclama Bolin-

- Es que tomé por los jejeje y ya déjame ver que dice -entonces Mako comienza a leer la carta en voz alta- "Respondiendo a su solicitud bla bla bla, nuestra gran institución bla bla bla... la más calificada aún más bla bla... Nos alegra informarles que fueron aceptados" OH POR DIOS NO ACEPTARON! -celebró Mako- SIIIIIII...

- Oh seeh.. -dijo triste Bolin- adiós a mi año sabático.

De pronto la puerta de la casa de los hermanos se abre de golpe y un chico vestido con una camisa roja, de cabello corto castaño claro y ojos dorados igual apareció en escena al lado de una bella chica de cabellos negros ondulados. El chico entró a la casa diciendo...

- ¿Ya recibieron sus respuestas para la universidad? porque estos bebés si... Y NOS ACEPTARON YEAH!

- Oh genial Iroh y Asami -sonrió Mako mientras todos se saludaban-

-Ahora seré linda y universitaria a la vez... -dijo Asami- eso merece celebrarse

- Oigan y... ¿Dónde está Korra? -pregunta Bolin confundido. Pero de pronto la ventana de la sala se rompe al momento que una chica morena entra en medio de una acrobacia destrozando los vidrios y cayendo en medio de la sala con una voltereta bien practicada. Todos miran extasiados mientras ella levanta las manos emocionada y dice-

- Así es cómo entras a una casa con estilo! -Molesto Mako tomó una factura y entregándosela a Korra replica-

- Asegúrate de pagar los daños con estilo también... toma la factura!

- Alguien no aprecia el arte por aquí -refunfuña Korra-

- Oigan chicos, esperen un momento -exclama Asami pensativa- si a todos nos aceptaron y la universidad de Belfire queda en Nueva York... significa que tendremos que mudarnos?

- Oh.. no había pensado en eso -dijo Bolin- ok lo intentamos... para la próxima jajajaja

- No, esperen! -intervino Iroh- como líder de esta turba de chicos, por 'turba de chicos' me refiero a ustedes y por 'Líder' me refiero a mi -hizo paréntesis con algo de chocancia- ya he pensado en eso y he rentado un espectacular apartamento a unas calles de Nueva York... lo sé... soy genial.. Que me caigan alabanzas!

- Oh en serio? -dijo Asami emocionada mientras besaba en la mejilla a Iroh- eres lo máximo...

- Bueno, entonces está decidido... NOS VAMOS A NY! -todos celebran-

* * *

**Confesionario****: Mako..**

Ir a la universidad será genial, habrá adolescentes promedio todos metidos en una habitación con aire acondicionado fingiendo que aprenden cosas pero en realidad las ignoran, hasta que lleguen los exámenes de lapso y todos lloremos como niñas simplonas a los pies de los profesores... yeah... ya puedo sentir en el ambiente el olor a carne y estrés

* * *

**La mañana siguiente...**

* * *

Mako estaba desayunando en la cocina de la casa mientras su abuela aún preparaba cosas allí mismo en la cocina, Bolin aún no había bajado y ese día se iban a marchar al nuevo lugar donde vivirían.

- ¿Está buena la comida cariño? -preguntó la abuela-

- Te lo diré cuando vaya al baño.. es ahí cuando uno sabe si la comida fue buena o no jajajajaja -ríe estúpidamente mientras recibía miradas amenazadoras de la abuela, a lo cual el chico se puso serio y sólo respondió con voz de regañado- si está rico abuela..

- ¿Por qué Bolin no ha bajado? ¿Se ha quedado dormido otra vez?

- No te preocupes, instalé una trampa en su cuarto anoche... son las 7:29 AM, se debería estar despertando en 3...2...1...

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH -gritó Bolin desde su habitación mientras sonaba como si vidrios se rompieran y se estrellaran muchas cosas en el suelo. Mako apenas pudo aguantar las risas cuando Bolin apareció en la cocina con la ropa algo calcinada pero bañado en un aceite pegostoso y cubierto de plumas- ¿QUUUIIIEEEEEN HIZO ESTOOOOO!? -gritó alterado. Muy relajado, Mako solo volteó su cara diciendo-

- Yo no fui...

Más tarde, cuando ya estaban a punto de irse, a los hermanos solo les faltaba despedirse de su querida abuela.

- Me entristece que se vayan chicos... pero entiendo que deben salirles alas y volar...

- Ohhh abuela, eres taaan tierna -respondió Bolin en una expresión facial ridícula-

- Ehh bueno... me refería a Mako que se porta bien, yo estoy feliz de que te vayas -Bolin queda frío-

- Te vamos a extrañar -responde el chico de cejas arqueadas mientras se unen junto a su abuela en un triple abraza amoroso. En eso apareció Iroh junto a las otras dos chicas tocando la corneta de su hermoso auto rojo con flamas pintadas de los lados-

- Oigan chicos muévanse... hay cosas que aprender y chicas que embarazar! -la abuela se queda en shock al oír eso-

- Ya vamos... -responde Bolin- adiós abuela.. gracias por todo

- Igualmente niños... que les vaya bien.. no olviden visitarme...

Con eso los chicos se dan la vuelta y suben sus maletas al auto del chico Iroh que iba conduciendo y Asami iba de copiloto. Los hermanos se sentaron en los puestos de atrás junto a Korra.

- Muy bien -dijo Iroh- listos para algo emocionante?

- ¿Arrollarás a alguien? -preguntó Korra emocionada-

- Emm... no... solo era una frase ingeniosa antes de arrancar el auto, se suponía que todos dirían "Siii" como adolescentes tontos sin cerebro..

- Ah ok.. -dicen todos y aclaran la garganta- SIIIII..

Entonces el auto arrancó y los chicos salieron disparados en un largo viaje hacia su destino. Bolin iba en el medio de los asientos de atrás, Korra iba a su izquierda y Mako a la derecha. Ninguno de los tres decía nada pero constantemente la morena miraba al ojos dorados y este a ella, pero cuando cruzaban miradas dejaban de verse. Bolin suspira aburrido.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Pongámoslo así... Mako y yo hemos salido otras veces pero no ha funcionado... él dice que yo soy poco femenina y algo problemática.. y yo digo que él es un emo quejumbroso. Sin embargo tuvimos un romance muy avivado el año pasado y aún no hemos aceptado que en esta nueva etapa de "amigos" ya no puedo meterle mi lengua hasta las amígdalas...

* * *

Luego de tres horas de viaje. Los chicos se detuvieron en una estación de trenes, aún tenían que tomar un ferrocarril para llegar a Nueva York. El auto lo enviarían unos días después.

El clan hacía la cola para entregar los boletos en la recepción del ferroviario y poder subir al tren. Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Iroh comenzó a revisarse algo preocupado antes de pasar a la recepción...

- ¿Qué ocurre Iroh? -preguntó Asami-

- Bueno jejeje -rió nervioso- es algo muy divertido de hecho... todos nos reiremos de este momento cuando seamos mayores y vivamos los cinco en un hogar de retiro...

- Perdiste los boletos verdad? -preguntó Mako aburrido-

- Algo así! -respondió mientras Korra se golpeaba la frente con la mano- peeeeero la buena noticia es, que acabo de encontrar un chicle rancio en mi bolsillo del pantalón... lo buscaba hace meses!

- En serio? Dámelo! -se lo arrebata Bolin-

- IROH ERES UN IDIOTA! -grita Korra-

- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer sin los boletos? ¡No podemos comprar otros! -replicó Asami-

- Bueno pero tranquilos, yo resuelvo... -entonces señalando a la mujer que atendía la recepción, una mujer gorda, morena y con el cabello recogido que parecía muy amable, Iroh prosiguió- miren lo dulce, sonriente y comprensiva que se ve esa señora... es obvio que la palabra 'No' no está en su disco duro

- ¡NO! -gritó la mujer al hombre frente a ella tan fuerte que todos pudieron oírla. Los chicos se asustaron- Este boleto venció hace 15 minutos, deberás pagar una multa de 100 dólares o 45 latigazos en la espalda... tu decides

- ¿Qué? -gritó el señor- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy el alcalde de Villa Encantada!

- Pues yo soy la alcaldesa de esta recepción y te digo que NO vas a subir a ese tren... además no me gusta tu tono amigo.. GUARDIAS.. LLÉVENSELO Y DENLE 46 LATIGAZOS!

- Creí que eran 45!

- Es un bono! -rié la mujer malvadamente- Siguiente! -entonces Iroh y los chicos caminaron a la recepción con algo de nerviosismo. La mujer con voz seria pregunta- Nombre!

- Me llamo Iroh

- Iroh!? -ríe ella- ¿qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese? ¿Eres pirómano o qué? jajajajajaja

- JAJAJAJAJA ESTUVO BUENA ESA -rió Bolin también recibiendo un codazo de parte de Mako- ouch!

- Como sea -dice Iroh algo molesto- queremos tomar el tren a NY

- No me importa... Boletos?

- jejeje... es gracioso, verá es una historia muy larga...

- Adivinaré... -dice la mujer- reservaste los boletos con tiempo y luego llamaste para confirmar, los retiraste responsablemente el día que tocaba y les aseguraste a tus amigos que tenías todo bajo control. Pero en una cruel jugada del destino los perdiste, defraudando la confianza de tus amigos pero ahora tratas de solucionarlo conmoviéndome con una triste historia que me haga cambiar de opinión... ¿no es así?

- Nah, iba a decir que los dejé en el otro pantalón pero si quiere crea eso jajajaja...

- Bien, si no traen los boletos serán 225 latigazos!

- QUUUEEE!? -gritó Asami- ¿por qué?

- No sabes contar? ustedes son 5 personas y son 45 latigazos para cada uno!

- Y no hay descuento de grupo? -preguntó Korra-

- No! -responde la mujer- pero yo generosamente entrego bonos... quieren un bono? lo quieren?

- Ok -dice Bolin poniéndose frente a la mujer- debe haber una manera más fácil de solucionar esto... ¿Qué tal si le doy 30 ridicudólares aceptados en todas las ridícutiendas participantes?

- Bolin deja de ofrecer ese dinero falso de esa ridicutienda de bromas! -reclama Mako-

- Oh... hagamos algo chiquitín -dijo la mujer en tono sensualoso- dame el número telefónico de ese chico apuesto de allá -señalando a Mako- y los dejaré pasar

- EW! -exclama el cejas arqueadas-

- Con gusto -ríe Bolin malvadamente mientras comienza a dictarle el número de telefónico de su hermano a esa recepcionista gorda-

- ¿Qué diablos haces Bolin!?

- Tú querías ir a esa universidad, no Mako? -sonrió-

- Grrr... me las pagarás!

- Muy bien, pueden pasar -dijo la mujer- buen viaje bombón... muack! -exclamó arrojándole un beso a Mako-

- Voy a vomitar!

* * *

**Confecionario: Iroh**

Pues bien yo soy el líder del grupo, ellos no lo saben pero generalmente yo soy el que les salva el pellejo... o arruina sus vidas... es igual!

Aunque esta vez debo admitir que ese Bolin salvó nuestro viaje

* * *

- Traen armas o tienen antecedentes penales? -preguntó el hombre que recibió a los chicos antes de subir a bordo del tren-

- ¿Antecedentes cerrados o todavía en investigación? -preguntó Korra confundida-

- En investigación...!

- Ah entonces no jejeje -sonrió Korra mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

- Disfruten su viaje..

Los chicos subieron al tren y buscaron asiento en una esquina donde se sentaron los cinco a esperar a que llegaran a su destino... una vez más Bolin pudo notar la incomodidad que había entre Mako y Korra quienes ahora estaban sentados juntos...

- Y cuéntame Korra -sonrió malvadillo el Bolin- ¿Cómo has superado la ruptura con Mako? -ambos se ponen rojos como manzanas al escuchar al indiscreto chico preguntar eso-

- Eh.. bueno yo... yo -titubea Korra-

- Porque Mako ya te ha superado -continúa Bolin- ya incluso superó la fase de llorar en el baño por horas y gastar el papel higiénico secándose las lágrimas, ahora solo ve películas románticas de los años 80 de vez en cuando...

- CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! -grita Mako- jejeje no tengo idea de que habla -traga saliva nervioso-

- En cambio tú Korra sigues pareciendo afectada por la ruptura con Mako... Quizás necesites un hombro musculoso como el mío donde puedas llorar a gusto! -exclamó Bo con picardía-

- Bolin, no te ofendas pero yo...

- ¿Sabes que estaba pensando el otro día? que cuando estabas con Mako, ambos hacían un MAKORRA... ¿sabes que es mejor que un MAKORRA? -pregunta Bolin en su insistencia de parecer irresistible para Korra-

- Emm.. qué? -preguntó incómoda la morena-

- Un BORRA jejeje ¿entiendes? por Bolin y Korra

- Mejor BORRA eso de tu mente hermano -replicó Mako- porque eso no sucederá

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami..**

Este viaje se está poniendo algo incómodo, se respira tensión en el aire, espero que lleguemos pronto para instalarme en nuestro nuevo y totalmente increíble apartamento. Estoy muy emocionada de esta nueva etapa en nuestras vidas.

* * *

Luego de finalmente llegar a Nueva York, los chicos tomaron un taxi que los dejaría justo en frente de lo que sería su nuevo apartamento. Todos estaban muy felices de estar allí...

- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas del apartamento que nos conseguiste, eh Iroh? -pregunta Korra retadora-

- Saben que yo soy todo un genio en eso de conseguir lugares donde vivir, y déjenme decirles que nos conseguí una increíble suite de lujo en uno de los edificios de apartamentos más céntrico de NY y como les dije, queda a unas calles del instituto. Tiene varios dormitorios, dos baños, una increíble sala con televisor por cable y jacuzzi

- ooooohhhh... -dicen todos asombrados menos Korra quien seguía de brazos cruzados-

- Cuando lo vea lo creeré -argumentó la morena-

- Ya hemos llegado -dice el hombre que manejaba el taxi. Entonces los chicos sacan la cabeza por la ventana y ven un increíble y grande edificio de cristal que tenía el nombre de "Forum Aparment" escrito en luces de neón. Ellos realmente se sorprendieron.-

- Gracias por traernos señor -dice Asami que iba de copiloto mientras comenzaba a bajarse-

- ¿Dónde está mi paga? -pregunta el hombre, Asami señala a Mako en el asiento de atrás y responde-

- Él la tiene! -entonces Mako se baja del auto señalando a Iroh-

-Él la tiene! -Iroh se baja y señala a Korra-

- Ella la tiene! -Korra se baja señalando a Bolin-

- Él la tiene -Algo nervioso, y quedando sólo, Bolin sonríe y exclama-

- ¿Aceptas ridicudólares?

- FUEEEERA! -gritó el hombre sacando a patadas al maestro tierra y tirándolo al suelo. Entonces limpiándose las manos entró en su carro nuevamente y arrancó molesto. Mako ayuda a su hermano a pararse algo dolorido diciendo-

- Vaya, no entiendo por qué me trató así... ¡Se llevó mis ridicudólares!

- Chicos, es hora de que vean lo que será nuestro nuevo e increíble apartamento -exclamó Iroh entrando al edificio. Con mucho estilo y confianza, el maestro fuego entra caminando con un tumbao envidiable y deteniéndose en la recepción donde una chica morena muy bonita atendía una llamada telefónica. Esta cuelga y atiende al engreído chico-

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

- Si puedes primor, verás reservé una habitación, la suite presidencial y hemos venido a ocuparla...

- ¿Nombre?

- Iroh -dice él con picardía, ella revisa en el sistema y luego con una sonrisa algo seca responde-

- Si aquí lo tengo... enviaré al botones a que lo lleve a su residencia!

- Jejeje ¿vieron? -sonrió Iroh a los chicos- soy el mejor apartamentero, o como se le diga al que reserva apartamentos -en eso un chico moreno muy parecido a la recepcionista vino con cara de pocos amigos y tomando las maletas de los chicos exclamó-

- Vengan conmigo, yo los llevaré a la suite!

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

SII... SEEH! ¿una suite? es mejor de lo que esperaba.. tal vez no fue del todo mal venir aquí a NY a "estudiar"

* * *

Luego de subir 35 pisos en escaleras los chicos ya estaban realmente cansados y agotados. Sin embargo el botones tenía esa misma expresión de 'No me importa' en su rostro.

- ¿Sin ascensores? -replica Korra- Ya me lo suponía, un plan arreglado por Iroh nunca sale tan bien...

- ¿Cuantos pisos faltan? -lloriqueó Asami- traigo tacones de aguja por dios.. mis piernas me matan!

- ¿Oiga y qué ocurre con los ascensores? -pregunta Mako. Entonces el moreno le responde en su voz aburrida y fría-

- Se averió porque unos estúpidos niños se pusieron a marcar todos los pisos a la vez dañando el sistema... ahora mismo lo están reparando... "El 'Forum Apartment' no se hace responsable ni le importa una mierda el trato que reciban los huéspedes luego de que paguen por sus habitaciones, si no les gusta, deberán lidiar con eso" -dijo en su aburrida voz, aún así sonó a amenaza memorizada- lo siento -dijo el moreno- es lo que nos hacen decirle a los que vienen aquí

- Ooohh.. señor botones -exclamó Bolin sonriente a lo cual el seco botones volteó a verlo sin ganas- yo solía hacer eso cuando vivíamos en otro apartamento... ¿no es una linda coincidencia?

- No me importa señor!

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

¿Son ideas mías o este chico es más aburrido que un maratón de torneos de golf en domingo?

* * *

- Aquí está su apartamento señor! -exclamó el botones mientras señalaba una puerta de madera común y corriente, no se veía nada lujosa, más bien parecía que adentro iban a conseguir un apartamento muy pequeño. Entonces el botones abrió la puerta y un olor a perro muerto salió hacia afuera impactando a los chicos en la forma de un asqueroso humo verde. Entonces todos vieron horrorizados como un salón chiquitito se abría ante ellos. La cocina era una pequeña pieza cuadrada donde había una nevera diminuta al lado de una cocina de estufera vieja. En la sala había un sofá de porquería con los resortes sueltos y frente a este había una televisioncita de unas 10 pulgadas sobre un polvoriento cenicero. ¿Y el baño? Era un excusado puesto en un rincón de la sala. Los chicos no podían creer lo que veían...

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Asami...**

- ¿Qué es esto? No, de ninguna manera

**Mako...**

- ¿Estás jugando, verdad?

**Bolin...**

- ¿Es idea mía o hay una poceta en la sala de estar?

**Iroh...**

- Es acogedor... al menos!

**Korra...**

- ¿Qué put# mie%& es esta!?

* * *

- Disfruten su estadía

- Yo no voy a vivir en un montón de basura -replicó Korra- Arréglalo tarado!

- Oiga, debe haber un error -dijo Iroh al botones- Se supone que yo renté ESA habitación.. -dijo mientras señalaba el apartamento de al frente, con puertas grandes y doradas, decoraciones preciosa hechas en oro y plata y realmente muy grande, la verdadera suite presidencial- La habitación 618!

- Lo siento señor, pero usted ordenó el apartamento que está al lado de la suite, el apartamento 617!

- Maldición... -exclamó Mako- ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de esto?

- Bueno no fue mi culpa yo...

- CLARO QUE FUE TU CULPA, MENUDO IMBÉCIL QUE ERES -balbuceó Korra molesta-

- ¿Y qué es ese terrible olor que sale de allí? -reclama Asami tapándose la nariz-

- Es una combinación de olores -responde con su voz aburrida el botones- está el olor de las aguas negras que pasa por el apartamento y los cuerpos descompuestos que murieron aquí a causa de respirar el olor de las aguas negras que pasa por el apartamento...

- Ok ok ok... -dijo Mako- no hay manera de que nosotros vayamos a vivir aquí... ni siquiera es higiénico... nosotros queremos ESA habitación, la 618!

- Con gusto moveremos su mobiliaria hacia aquel departamento luego de que paguen por él

- Ajá ¿Y cuánto vale el maldito apartamento? -refunfuñó el maestro fuego- ¿How Much?

- Vale Un millón seiscientos sesenta y cinco dólares con cuarenta y cuatro céntimos y medio... Si no desean comprarlo sino alquilarlo pagarán 1580 dólares al mes... ¿Hacemos el cambio? -todos miran molestos a Iroh y este abriendo los brazos excusativo respondió-

- Qué? Al menos es acogedor!

A los chicos no les quedó más remedio que aceptar vivir por un tiempo en esa habitación. Pues ya la habían comprado y no tenían dinero para irse a otro lugar. Mako se sentó en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos mientras Korra caía a manotones al televisor para que este enfocara aunque sea un canal. Asami caminaba de puntitas para no tocar el asqueroso suelo de ese sitio y Iroh y Bolin estaban explorando...

- ¿No se ve ahí? -pregunta Korra a Mako-

- No! llevamos 20 minutos tratando de hacer que ese televisor de mierda sintonice algo y nada... esto apesta!

- Oigan chicos miren lo que encontré -dijo Bolin mientras sostenía un abrigo algo viejo y sucio-

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso Bo? -preguntó su hermano-

- Ah, se lo quité al cadáver que duerme en la cama de una de las habitaciones.. -de pronto Asami grita desde dentro de la otra habitación y sale horrorizada hacia la sala-

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- HAY UN VAGABUNDO DURMIENDO EN UNA DE LAS CAMAS AAAHHHH! -de pronto un hombre sucio, gordo y con el cabello largo sale corriendo de aquella habitación rumbo a la salida no evitando nalguear a Asami al hacerlo. Entonces salió del apartamento y se perdió. Todos estaban fríos y conmocionados de ver aquello...

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

¿Espera... Qué!?

* * *

- Este sin duda tiene que ser el PEOR apartamento del mundo -replica Asami. Pero entonces Mako aplaude emocionado-

- ALLÍ... QUÉDATE ALLÍ... -dijo a Korra- YA SINTONIZÓ UN CANAL! -La morena, con la antena del televisor levantada con su mano derecha como la estatua de la libertad dijo con el ceño fruncido-

- ¿No puedo moverme o se va la señal cierto?

- Exacto... y uuhh.. está comenzando un juego de pelota... vas a estar allí parada un buen rato jejeje

- BUENO EQUIPO -aparece Iroh sin camisa y vistiendo unos shorts muy cortos mientras se estiraba en la sala a la vista de todos- creo que seré el primero en usar el baño público jajaja ¿entienden? porque está a mitad de la sala...

- Pensándolo bien Korra... mejor vámonos de aquí! -entonces todos los chicos salen disparados de aquel apartamento cerrando la puerta con fuerza y dejando al maestro fuego solo y confundido rascándose la nuca-

- SI VAN A LA FUENTE DE SODAS TRÁIGANME ALGO SI? ¡MUERO DE HAMBRE! -gritó pero no recibió respuesta-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno y... ¿Les gustó? Por fin llegaron al Apartamento 617 y no era lo que esperaban... ¿Qué harán ahora? Realmente espero les haya gustado o al menos sacado una sonrisa... Me cuentan en sus reviews eh?**


	2. Apartamento 618 Vs Apartamento 617

**HOLA DE NUEVO! Bueno aquí estoy con el segundo episodio, espero les guste.. Gracias por sus anteriores reviews me animan :) **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: 618 Vs. 617!**

* * *

Eran casi las 8 de la mañana y todos los chicos estaban dormidos en sus respectivos lugares. Asami dormía sobre una pila de periódicos que estaban sobre una cama, no importa cuánto le dijeran lo contrario, ella no tocaría esas asquerosas sábanas. Korra roncaba y babeaba en la otra cama del dormitorio de las chicas como un megáfono prendido.

En el dormitorio de los chicos solamente dormía Bolin bocarriba roncando fuertemente, la otra cama yacía vacía. Mientras, en la sala, durmiendo en el polvoriento sofá se encontraba Iroh, con el pie levantado en el espaldar y con la cabeza colgando en el aire. De pronto aparece Mako caminando de puntitas y en silencio con una sonrisita malvada mientras sostenía un bold de lleno de bolitas explosivas.

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Hoy es nuestro primer día en el apartamento 617 así que estoy planeando un malvado recibimiento al mejor estilo de L.A.. Esto será grandioso bwajajaja

* * *

Mako caminó hacia Iroh y poniéndose cerca de él, tomó con su mano una de las pelotitas y alanzando su brazo la arrojó al suelo y esta al tocar la superficie creó un retumbante sonido de explosión...

- BOOOOOM!

- AAAAAHHHHHH -gritó Iroh despertándose de golpe- NOS ATACAAAN! -El ojos dorados no paraba de reír al ver a Iroh tratando de meterse dentro del sofá para que no le dieran- AAAHH SABRÍA QUE VENDRÍA POR MI.. NO PENSÉ QUE TAN PRONTO.. -Casi orinándose de la risa Mako arroja otra bolita creando otro sonido retumbante-

- BOOOOOMMM!

- MAAAADREEE SANTAAAAA -Brinca de un salto Iroh mientras Mako se va de espaldas riendo y aplaudiendo como foca. De pronto aparece Bolin en la sala muy abrumado-

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? AAAHHH UN LADRÓN! -grita al ver al despeinado Iroh así que golpeando el piso le arrojó una roca golpeándolo en el estómago y lanzándolo hasta caerle encima al televisor y destrozar el cenicero-

- Jajajajajajaja basta jajajajajaja -lloraba Mako de la risa-

- BOLIN! SOY IROH! -gritó este tratando de levantarse de los escombros-

- Iroh? OMG perdón... -dijo apenado mientras iba ayudarlo a levantarse y sacudirse el polvo- ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿Qué tú crees? -entonces ambos chicos miran a Mako rodando de un lado al otro del piso sin poder controlar sus risas. En eso aparece Korra sosteniendo un bat de Beisbol en sus manos y con una mirada amenazante gritó-

- ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ!? -los chicos quedaron fríos al ver a la morena con un bigote falso pintado con marcador negro, Bolin se tapa la boca para no reír y Iroh queda en shock- ¿Qué pasa que tengo? -Mako se levanta tomándose el estómago con fuerza por el dolor que le provocaban tantas risas, pero entonces miró a Korra con bigotes y no pudo evitar irse de espaldas otra vez al suelo-

- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

- ¿Qué le pasa a Mako hoy, está idiota?

- AAAAAHHHHH -gritó la voz de Asami mientras salía de aquel cuarto, y se ponía a correr y gritar por toda la sala- TENGO ARAÑAS EN EL CABELLO AAAAHHH... -En medio de sus carreras, Asami tropieza con la poceta a mitad de la sala y se va de boca al suelo golpeándose muy fuerte. Demás está decir que Mako volvió a irse de espaldas. Korra fue a mirarse en el espejo y se dió cuenta de que Mako le había pintado bigotes en el rostro mientras dormía, eso le hacía sospechar que también había puesto las arañas en el cabello de Asami y explotado las bolitas chillonas-

- ERES UN IDIOTA MAKO! -gritó la morena-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que llegamos a un sitio o simplemente porque sí, Mako nos juega otra de sus pesadas bromas. La otra vez usó fuego control y me quemó la mitad de mi cabello. ESTUVE MEDIO CALVA POR 4 MESES..

Él dice que el inmaduro es Bolin, pero Mako es aún más infantil cuando se lo propone

* * *

Mako finalmente logra ponerse de pie secando sus lágrimas pero entonces tuvo que lidiar con las miradas molestas de todos.

- Oigan chicos, no sean dramáticos, solo fue una pequeña broma

- ¿Pequeña? -Replicó Iroh- sufro del corazón amigo no puedes despertarme así!

- Y yo creí que habían ladrones en la casa -continúa Bolin-

- Y tu dibujaste bigotes en mi cara y tapaste mis verdaderos bigotes! -grita Korra-

- Y yo odio las arañas! -replica Asami-

- Y yo me reí hasta ver la luz al final del túnel.. También sufrí, lo superarán! -dijo Mako despreocupado-

- Eres más infantil que Bolin, debería darte vergüenza -dice Iroh-

- Oye! -exclamó Bolin- yo no soy infantil..!

- Esto tiene que acabar! -reclama Asami muy seria haciendo que Mako se sintiera regañado-

- Ok.. lo siento... ustedes no tienen ni una pizca de humor ¿Qué les cuesta reírse de sus propias desgracias? pero para que no estén diciendo que soy infantil ni nada de eso... No haré más bromas a partir de ahora... lo juro! -levantó la mano izquierda pero Korra replicó-

- Es la derecha idiota!

- Yo juro con esta! -Korra tuerce los ojos aburrida y se da la vuelta para regresar al cuarto pero entonces los chicos vieron cómo en la camiseta blanca que cargaba la morena estaban escritas las palabras "SOY UN HOMBRE". Al ver aquello Mako se va de espaldas una vez más y se pone a reírse como un demente. Pero esta vez, a los chicos les pareció divertida la ocurrencia y terminaron riéndose, menos Korra quien no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

* * *

**Apartamento 617**

* * *

- Ok grupo -dijo Iroh en voz mandona mientras todos se hallaban sentados en tubitos volteados en medio de la sala- Reunión del equipo Iroh!

- ¿Equipo Iroh? -exclamó Korra desafiante-

- Seeh! -responde él- ¿creí que ya lo hablamos?

- En serio! -replica la morena-

- Si! en serio... lo pusimos a votación y todo elegimos Equipo Iroh

- Oh si si.. yo lo recuerdo -levantó la mano Bolin-

- Eso nunca pasó bro -le susurra Mako al oído logrando confundir a su hermano-

- Oh... ¿Entonces fue sólo un sueño? -al decir aquello todos voltean a verlo extrañados por el hecho de que Bolin soñara con Iroh-

- Ok el nombre del equipo podemos decidirlo después -interfiere Iroh- el hecho es este... no podemos vivir en este asqueroso apartamento...

- Tienes razón -replica Korra- este lugar es deprimente, mi cama literalmente es una colonia de polillas que pican

- Tienes razón -participa Asami- anoche cuando dormía sentí una cosa caliente caminándome en la pierna, como un animal o algo...

- Ten por seguro que fue un animal jejeje -sonrió Iroh con cara de pervertido-

- ¿Qué tienes pensado Iroh? ¿Vamos a limpiar este desastre o algo? -pregunta Mako-

- Naah, es por eso que no eres el líder niño bonito -se burla el chico- de hecho yo estaba pensando en algo más práctico y fácil de hacer que limpiar todo este lugar.. escuchen... todos conseguiremos trabajo y nos romperemos la espalda hasta que entre todos reunamos el Millón Seiscientos Sesenta y Cinco Mil Cuatrocientos dólares con cuarenta y cinco centavos y medio que piden por la suite del frente, entonces podremos comprarla y darnos la buena vida... ¿QUIÉN ME SECUNDA? -dijo inspirado no recibiendo más respuesta que el sonidito de un grillo a mitad de la sala-

- Seeh creo que lo que dijo Mako es más práctico y fácil de hacer -dice Asami aburrida-

- Ok está decidido entonces... a buscar trabajo! -exclama Iroh contradictoriamente mientras salía de la habitación dejándolos a todos confundidos-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Esto será genial, reuniremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el millón y medio que piden y, por suerte para los chicos, yo soy un as en eso de las ventas... ejem ejem... otra de mis muchas cualidades...

* * *

Iroh va con Bolin hacia otro apartamento en las plantas de abajo y tocando la puerta esperaron a que alguien contestara, entonces el ojos dorados dice al ojos verdes...

- Solo quédate callado y guarda silencio ok?

- Cómo ordene capitán.. uh.. general, general! -En eso sale una mujer con cara de pocos amigos y mirando aburrida a los chicos que con una sonrisa la miraban a ella, Iroh exclamó-

- Hooola! Déjeme presentarme, soy... -entonces la mujer les cierra la puerta en la cara a Iroh callándolo de inmediato-

- WOW... eres increíble Iroh -dijo Bolin muerto de la impresión- encantaste tanto a esa mujer que nos cerró la puerta en la cara seguramente porque no pudo contener la emoción...

- Eh.. seeh.. eso es... -sonríe él mientras van a la puerta de al lado y tocan. Entonces sale otra señora con un rostro un poco más amistoso-

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

- En realidad preciosa.. NOSOTROS venimos a ayudarte a tiiiii... si! verás, cuantas veces te ha pasado que te comes un burrito en mal estado y lleno de moscas antes de un evento importante y luego no puedes dejar de cagar en el baño provocándote dolor e incomodidad? ¿Y que decir de cuando la poceta se tranca? uuff que molestia! PERO NOSOTROS TENEMOS LA SOLUCIÓN A TODOS TUS PROBLEMAS... CONTEMPLA EL INCREÍBLE CHUPONATOR 3000 -Dijo entusiasta mientras sostenía un destapa caños ordinario y algo sucio- ESTE ES EL ÚNICO CHUPÓN DE INODOROS QUE HACE TRES FUNCIONES A LA VEZ... destapa tu poceta del mierdero que le echas, te deja el trasero limpio y reluciente gracias a su aditamento de papel higiénico y además tiene un increíble compartimiento incorporado para perfumar la superficie de la poceta después de cagar... ¿NO ES INCREÍBLE LO QUE PUEDE HACER ESTE BEBÉ?

- Eso se ve como un chupón de inodoros común -dijo la mujer aburrida-

- Pero no lo es.. -dice Iroh- y si no me cree oiga el testimonio de mi fiel compañero Bolin... ¿Bolin?

- Si, -responde él sobreactuado- mi vida era infeliz y miserable, mi vida giraba en torno a comer comida en mal estado y luego cagar sin parar, mi esposa me dejó por mis problemas y mis hijos me odiaron... PEEEERO DESDE QUE TENGO EL CHUPONATOR 3000 MI VIDA HA CAMBIADO! Ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme por tantas cosas porque CHUPONATOR lo hace todo por mi ¡Hasta me limpia el culo!... recuperé a mi esposa y mis hijos...

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntó la mujer confundida-

- Y este maravilloso y NECESARIO destapador de caños puede ser suyo por un increíble bajo precio rebajadísimo gracias a nuestra oferta de hoy, solamente pagará una módica cantidad chiquitíta casi microscópica de... UN MILLÓN SEISCIENTOS SESENTA Y CINCO MIL CUATROCIENTOS DÓLARES Y CUARENTA Y CINCO CENTAVOS Y MEDIO..!

- Ya la tenemos jajajajaja -grita Bolin pero la mujer parecía en shock, incrédula y horrorizada. Esta no dijo nada más y les tiró la puerta en la cara-

- Ok.. no entiendo que pasó... -replica Iroh- era una oferta irresistible!

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el retiro de Ancianos 'A un paso de la muerte'**

* * *

Mako y Korra recibían instrucciones de su jefe inmediato. Hace un momento habían sido contratados para trabajar allí.

- Solo tienen que poner música y bailar con ellos un rato, y tal vez escuchar una de sus repetidas y eternas historias... pero al final del día tendrán una buena paga...

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Pues Korra y yo trabajaremos en un lugar de ancianos. Generalmente los abuelitos me caen bien porque me recuerdan a mi abuela, aunque a los ancianos abusones no me los trago... espero que estos sean dulces y calmados

* * *

- Oigan chicos... -dice el jefe llamando la atención de los abuelitos que estaban todos reunidos en una sala- Les presento a sus cuidadores de hoy, ellos son Mako y Korra!

- Hola.. -saluda Mako mientras la ojos azules hacía explotar una bola de chicle irrespetuosamente-

- Ohh.. Por fin nos traen carne fresca! -dijo una señora como de unos 400 años que tenía los dientes caídos, poco cabello, lentes negros y más arrugada que una pasita- ¿Quién es ese chico guapo de allí? -señala a Mako- ¿No quieres venir a acomodar mi silla amor? -Mako pone su mano en la boca y la tapa rápidamente antes de que devolviera su almuerzo-

- ¿Y quién es la morena? ¡Al fin un poco de azúcar por aquí! -dijo otro anciano-

- ¿Cómo dices abuelo? -replica Korra- NO VUELVAS A... -Mako la detiene-

- Korra, necesitamos el trabajo... no más apartamento 617, piensa en eso! -ella respira profundamente y dice-

- Ok, no más apartamento 617... puedo hacerlo...

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Odio este lugar!

* * *

- Llévale esas galletas a las abuelas hambrientas chico -dijo el jefe dándole una bandeja llena de bizcochos y galletas al ojos dorados. Entonces este se aclara la garganta y comienza a caminar hacia el pelotón de ancianas asquerosas que babeaban al verlo pasar...

- VEN PRIMOR.. VEN! -decían las ancianas-

- Me arrepentiré de eso.. -suspira Mako mientras se acerca a ellas y les extiende la bandeja pero estas en lugar de agarrar las galletas sujetaron a Mako mientras se le iban encima y le toqueteaban las nalgas y trataban de desvestirlo- AAAAAHHHHHH -grita Mako horrorizado- ESTAS VIEJAS QUIEREN PROPASARSE AAAAHHHH

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó un anciano a Korra del otro lado de la sala, ella lo mira algo aburrida y responde-

- Korra!

- ¿Qué?

- Korra!

- ¿QUÉ?

- KORRA!

- NO TE ESCUCHO, HABLA MÁS FUERTE..

- ¡ME LLAMO KORRA VIEJO DE MIERDA! -grita la morena impaciente-

- ¿Korra? -pregunta el anciano-

- QUE SIIII!...

- Oye Korra... ¿Quieres tocar mi pequeño amigo?

- EW.. NO... -entonces el anciano saca una flauta y se la entrega mientras ella comprende que no se trataba de lo que estaba pensando- ah, era una flauta...

- ¿Ahh?

- Que yo pensaba que tu 'pequeño amigo se trataba de otra cosa' -rió-

- NO ESCUCHO, HABLA MÁS FUERTE

- Grrrr... Olvídalo!

- KORRA.. AYÚDAME! AAAHHHH! -gritó Mako desde su lado de la sala, entonces ella voltea y lo ve en el suelo mientras esas ancianas excitadas se le iban encima como leonas hambrientas. Korra sólo pudo estallar en risas-

- Nah, eso te mereces por tu bromita de esa mañana! -respondió con malicia-

* * *

**En la recepción del 'Forum Apartment'**

* * *

Iroh y Bolin encuentran a la bella Asami sentada en la fuente que daba con la entrada del edificio mientras unos tres chicos estaban a sus pies masajeándoselos sonrientes mientras ella parecía relajada y a gusto..

- ¿Asami? ¿Qué haces? -reclama Iroh- se suponía que estarías trabajando para reunir el dinero de la suite 618!

- ¿Trabajar!? ¿YO!? -dijo ella disgustada- uy nu yo no hago eso... Dios me dió belleza para usarla y aprovecharme de los demás... ¿para qué diablos querría trabajar-

- No creo que haya nadie en este mundo que quiera darte su dinero -replica Iroh pero entonces Asami se aclara la garganta y hablándoles dulcemente a los chicos que masajeaban sus pies, la bella chica dijo-

- Oigan chicos lindos... ¡Denme todo su dinero... AHORA! -sonrojados y obedientes ellos sacaron todo el dinero de sus billeteras y entregándoselo a Asami, uno de ellos dijo-

- Si hermosa... de inmediato.. Tómalo todo... -Asami recogió unos 200 dólares y comenzó a contarlos mientras emitía una risita malvada y dejaba a Iroh con la quijada en el suelo-

- Wow Asami.. eres malvada... si fueras una super villana seguramente te llamarías 'Malvadichica!" -dijo Bolin-

- Me halagas bello -sonríe Asami. Decidido y Emocionado a Iroh se le pusieron los ojos como sígnos de dólares y tirando al suelo el chuponator 3000 exclamó a Bolin-

- Olvida el destapa caños, en esto de estafar a la gente usando los atributos naturales está el dinero..! Vamos Bolin, hay gente que estafar...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el Asilo de Ancianos...**

* * *

- Y en mis tiempos... -decía uno de los abuelitos a Korra quien sentada escuchaba una de sus historias algo aburrida- las cosas eran más tranquilas, recuerdo que la gente solía bailar en los establos y pasar la noche ordeñando vacas, las vacas eran la principal fuente de... ehhh... ehh... -pareció pensativo- ¿De qué estábamos hablando? ahh si.. en mis tiempos...-La morena solo golpea su frente abrumada-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Estos tipos están tan viejos que olvidan lo que dicen de repente y luego lo recuerdan y comienzan desde el principio, hasta que se les vuelve a olvidar y comienzan de nuevo.. LLEVO DOS HORAS Y NO PASAMOS DE LAS MALDITAS VACAS!

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la sala Mako estaba amarrado a una silla mientras miraba con nerviosismo a las ancianas frente a él jugando al tomar el té y le lanzaban miradas pervertidas...

- ¿Quiere más té Mr. Guapo?

- ¡En realidad quisiera que la tierra se abriera y me tragara justo ahora! -lloriquea él-

- Ohh.. pero si quieres privacidad para estar con nosotras sólo debiste decirlo Mr. Guapo... Muack! -le lanzó un beso al momento que abriendo la boca se le cayeron los dientes postizos a las piernas de Mako, entonces este pone cara de asco cuando la señora lo recoge y un pegoste de baba le queda impregnado en un pantalón- Oh no.. mis dientes.. debo tenerlos puestos para cuando Mr. Guapo me bese... -mirando el cielo muy asqueado Mako inquirió al aire-

- ¡Help Me!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo en la recepción del 'Forum Apartment'**

* * *

Las puertas de la recepción se abren y aparecen Iroh y Bolin con los rostros moreteados y las ropas rasgadas. Entonces algo encorvados y doloridos caminan hacia Asami quien estaba rodeada por unos 7 chicos que la arreglaban y avanaban como a una princesa.

- Ok.. no fue una buena idea el insinuármele a ese grupo de mujeres -lloriquea Bolin mientras se pone una bolsita de hielo en la cabeza-

- ¿Qué les pasó chicos? -preguntó Asami preocupada-

- Una turba de mujeres nos agarraron a golpes cuando nos quitamos la ropa en el ascensor del edificio del frente -responde Iroh-

- UNA MUJER GORDA ME PISÓ LA GARGANTA -grita Bo horrorizado-

- Uy.. suena doloroso..

- No puedo creer que todos estos chicos simplemente te sirvan voluntariamente... es frustrante -replica Iroh tomándose la cabeza-

- Supongo que les gusto mucho... -dice ella-

- ¿Que... les dices exactamente? -Pregunta Bolin intrigado-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Ya casi acaba el día, los chicos y yo nos vamos a reunir y juntaremos el dinero que reunimos durante el día... esperemos que podamos reunir lo que piden por el apartamento 618.. Porque realmente el 617 APESTA!

* * *

- Muy bien chicos... Mako y yo ponemos 500 dólares de nuestro día de trabajo..-dijo Korra poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa- sepan apreciarlos tuve que escuchar horas y horas de lo mismo sin poder insultar a los vejestorios esos... y las viejas se aprovecharon de Mako -este estaba en posición fetal sin moverse como dentro de un trauma-

- Ok yo aporto 350 dólares que les arrebaté a esos chicos tontos... en realidad fueron 400 dólares pero tomé 50 para almorzar en ese restaurant lujoso que está en la otra cuadra.

- Wow asami -dice Korra- realmente pensé que serías una completa inútil en esto de reunir dinero... veo que te superaste

- Gracias por tu confianza... siempre tan animosa la niña!

- Bueno ¿Cuánto ponen ustedes? -pregunta la morena a Bolin y Iroh, estos revisándose los bolsillos comienzan a sacar cosas diciendo-

- Nosotros colaboraremos con... 1 dólar con 25 centavos... un tornillo doblado, una tuerca y una polilla que se murió en mi pantalón la semana pasada -dijo Iroh siendo seguido por Bolin-

- Y yo colaboro con... esta valiosa pelusa que encontré en mis bolsillos oohh mirenla.. se ve como que es una pelusa muuuy costosa... ¡Podríamos intercambiarla por dinero en una casa de cambio!

- ...O por podrías cambiarla por un NUEVO CEREBRO! -refunfuña la morena-

- Ok son 851 dólares -cuenta Mako- ni siquiera estamos cerca -se lamenta-

- ¿O sea que no podremos comprar la suite 618!? NO PUEDO QUEDARME EN ESTE LUGAR... ES UNA MIERDA... SIN ÁNIMOS DE OFENDER... A LA MIERDA! -grita Asami-

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? -pregunta Bolin- las clases en la universidad comienzan en unos días y necesitaremos un sitio mejor que este chiquero para vivir...

- Oigan chicos tengo una idea -dice Mako- Tal vez no nos alcance el dinero para comprar la suite, pero quizás nos alcance para comprar...

- ¿El cerebro de Bolin? Jajajaja -ríe Korra atontada-

- No, pero por qué no simplemente redecoramos este sitio justo como lo propusimos antes! -continua Mako-

- No, Mako esa es una terrible idea -reclama Iroh- por eso nunca serás el líder... pero ¿Que tal si simplemente redecoramos este sitio justo como lo propusimos antes?

- ESO DIJE MALDICIOOOOON! -grita Mako exasperado-

- Creo que es una buena idea -exclama Asami-

- Estoy con ella... ¿Que más podríamos hacer? -sigue Korra-

- Yo voto porque redecoremos -dijo Mako-

- oigan esperen -dice Bolin- ¿No que me iban a comprar un nuevo cerebro? ¡Mi antiguo cerebro se había emocionado, ya se sentía solo!

- Ooook ignoremos eso -dice Iroh- Redecoremos este lugar! -todos celebran-

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Los chicos decidieron redecorar la casa y compraron varios aparatos... yo sigo pensando que más útil hubiese sido comprarme un cerebro nuevo... PODRÍA PENSAR EN MÁS IDEAS SI TUVIERA DOS...

* * *

- Ok chicos -decía Iroh emocionado mientras, afuera del apartamento, los chicos esperaban ansiosos a ver cómo había quedado luego de que la empresa de remodelación hubiese terminado- ¿preparados para ver cómo quedó?

- Si! -contestaron todos-

- ¿Seguros?

- Siiiii...

- No escucho, más fuerte!

- MUEVETE MARIC#N! -gritó Korra enfadada a lo que Iroh obedece abriendo la puerta.

De pronto un brillo salió desde dentro. Todo estaba cubierto en una linda cerámica clara. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un naranja hermoso, el sofá de era grande y con especio para los cinco y frente a ellos una gran televisión de pantalla plana. Las camas estaban rehechas y todo se veía limpio y pulcro... y lo más ¿importante? El baño ya no estaba en el medio de la sala...

- NO PUEDE SER! -gritó Asami emocionada- esto si es genial.. Ahora el apartamento 617 tiene estilo!

- Ahora si parece una apartamento de verdad -dice Korra- sin cadáveres, aguas negras o vagabundos nalgueros

- Aquí sí se puede vivir -dice Bolin-

- ¿Ven? y todo fue gracias a mi! Qué están esperando para alabarme? -fanfarronea Iroh, entonces Mako le hace una llave a Iroh doblándole las manos detrás de la espalda y sacándolo de un empujón del apartamento, lo echa fuera- Oigan no pueden hacerme eso... soy el inventor del CHUPONATOR... ¿Puedo entrar?

- NOOO! -gritan todos a lo cual Mako cierra la puerta de golpe dejando al pobre maestro fuego solo y abandonado-

- Diablos... como quieran... ellos son los que se pierden el disfrutar de mi presencia -se digo así mismo orgulloso. Pero entonces cinco minutos después, razonó- A quién engaño... -rápidamente se pone a golpear y lloriquear en la puerta diciendo- DEJEEEENME ENTRAAAR WAAAAAA YO ME PORTO BIEEEN... ME DA MIEDITO ESTAR SOOOLOOO AAAARRRGGHH!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**jajajajaja ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustad? tal parece que al pobre Iroh siempre lo sacan o excluyen al final :)**

**Dejen sus reviews y díganme qué parte les gustó más...**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**The Power to Choose: ¿A favoritos tan rápido? GRAAACIAS! me alegra tanto que les guste :) gracias por comentar!**

**MtezPS: jajajaja me reí con lo que dijiste me lo imagino y muero de risa jajajaja de verdad leíste en el trabajo :O Me encanta que te guste, gracias gracias amiga MtezPS!**

**Jrosass: jejeje Al parecer lo de BORRA eso de tu mente fue lo mejor del capítulo anterior jejeje se me ocurrió inmediatamente cuando me enteré que Bolin y Korra hacen un BORRA jajaja ¿Qué te gustó de este episodio amiga Jessi?**

**Joseini123: Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayas leído este episodio!**


	3. El Día Libre

**OK BUENO AQUÍ ESTAMOS.. me han estado pidiendo mucho que actualice este fic y aunque he estado un poco hasta el cuello he trabajado duro para complacerlos... Porque amo sus reviews... Gracias de antemano.. Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Día Libre**

Era una mañana tranquila y silenciosa. Mako se encontraba muy relajado sentado sobre aquel sillón azul de la sala a gusto leyendo su libro favorito "¡Cómo mandar a la gente al caraj#!" sólo junto a la tranquilidad de esa mañana veraniega.

- Uh-huh... este libro es genial -decía para sí mientras pasaba la página. Pero de pronto apareció Iroh en escena y sin siquiera saludar a su compañero se sentó a su lado en el sofá luego de prender el TV y la consola de juegos y comenzó a jugar un videojuego violento y escandaloso. Los bajos retumbaron en las paredes y los tiros si sirenas policiales del realista juego hacían que fuera imposible de leer para Mako.-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Entonces cuando estaba leyendo mi libro favorito e iba por mi mejor parte... aparece Iroh del más allá con su rostro lleno de descaro a poner ese escándalo delante de mi... Increíble... en el mal sentido!

* * *

- Iroh? -lo llama Mako aún con voz calmada. Este pausa el juego y le responde-

- Si, amigo? -Mako levanta el libro para que él lo viera y prosigue-

- Estoy leyendo... te importa?

- Bueno, no te iba a decir nada... pero ya que lo preguntas... si.. mejor vete a leer a otro lado!

- QUUUUEEEEE YOOO ME VAYAAAA!? -gritó horrorizado dejando pensativo a Iroh-

- Ok, bueno quédate... ya qué! -en eso pone en marcha el juego de nuevo y comienza a disparar como demente haciendo mucho ruido- MUEEEREEEE! -vencido y exasperado Mako se levanta y va a la cocina sentándose en los banquitos sobre la barra a leer su libro. En eso baja Korra con un look terrible, despeinada, lagañosa, desarreglada y con mal olor corporal debido a sudar durante la noche. La morena pasa al lado del cejas arqueadas y abriendo la nevera lo saluda diciendo-

- Buenos días afeminado!

- Buenos días marimacha! -responde Mako. Korra ríe y se sienta a su lado, entonces le echa una miradita al libro que leía él y suelta una carcajada. Intrigado, Mako preguntó- ¿Qué te da risa?

- Qué leas un libro con ese título teniéndome a mi... yo soy buenísima mandando a la gente al caraj#simo! -En eso aparece Asami vestida con bata de dormir, aún así lucía arreglada y lozana, muy diferente de Korra que se tragaba la leche directo del cartón como toda una damita-

- Buenos días -dice Asami-

- Buenos días -responden ambos- ¿alguien sabe cuál es el problema de Iroh? ¿Por qué diablos pone ese escándalo tan temprano? Es tan molesto...

- Deee hecho linda -pausa el juego el susodicho y camina hacia la cocina a participar en la plática- deberías agradecerme, estoy librando la tierra de los malignos cyburbians que pretenden destruir la tierra y sumirla en oscuridad, pero como el príncipe del alba tengo el poder de la espada de la luz para ponerle fin al ataque si llego a tiempo a la montaña de la libertad cruzando el río de las penas perdidas y el risco de la muerte encumbrada -al finalizar aquel discurso todos los chicos parecían estar sin palabras, sobreabrumados-

- Tú no tienes arreglo verdad? -dice Asami-

De pronto Bolin baja las escaleras pegando gritos mientras, semi desnudo trataba de vestirse mientras corría con dirección a la puerta de salida. Todos lo miraban extrañados...

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

¿Con qué irá a salir este ahora?

* * *

- ¿Qué haces bro? -lo detiene en seco Mako al ver su hermano tan apurado. Este voltea a verlo y algo apresurado responde-

- ¿Oigan qué hacen? ¡Llegaremos tarde a la universidad! ¿Quién llega tarde a su primer día? ¡Hay que apurarse y ustedes ni siquiera están vestido la locuraaaaa!

- Bolin.. -dijo Mako con cara de relax total-

- ¿Qué?

- Es domingo! -completa-

- ¿Qué? pero... ¿Domingo?

- Si -dice Korra- Domingo.. gracias a Dios...

- Hoy es nuestro último día de vagancia antes de comenzar las clases -dice Asami- ¿Qué harán hoy chicos?

- Pues yo -interrumpe Iroh- tengo pensado pasar todo el día luchando contra los cyburbians y su imperio asi que si alguno de ustedes autosintonizó algo en el Directv... sejo!

- ¿Sejo qué?

- Se jodieron jajajajajaja -ríe descaradamente mientras se va a aplastar en el sofá y puso su bulla de nuevo-

- Bueno yo pienso ir a algún lugar pacífico a terminar mi libro -dijo Mako mientras salía del apartamento-

- Korra y yo iremos al centro a recorrer las tiendas... será genial -exclamó Asami-

- ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo? -dijo Korra- yo no he hecho arreglos contigo, el único arreglo que tengo es con mi cama y durará hasta mañana -prosiguió pero Asami le toma la mano y dice-

- Oh ven será divertido! -entonces ambas salen de la casa dejando únicamente a Iroh con su escándalo y a Bolin en el medio de la sala pensativo-

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer hoy Bo? -este se encoge de hombros sin saber qué responder-

- Bueno iba a ver un maratón en zombies en la TV pero ahora que me jodiste supongo que nada...

- Bueno no importa, ven aquí... puedes unirte a mis fuerzas intergalácticas especiales para salvar al universo conocido de los cyburbians

- Naah -rechaza el ojos verdes- eso es muy de niños... iré a hacer algo de machos afuera

- ¿Algo de machos? -pregunta confundido-

- Si, como hacer origami o algo así -con eso este también sale del apartamento.-

.

* * *

**Apartamento 617**

* * *

**.**

**Recepción del Forum Apartment...**

* * *

Mako aparece bajando las escaleras muy concentrado sin despegar el libro que leía de su rostro. Ni siquiera veía por donde caminaba solo avanzaba con el libro tapándole la visión. Entonces entre esa caminadera ciega se tropezó con un hombre y ambos casi se van al suelo...

- OYE IDIOTA NO VES POR DONDE CAMINAS!? ESTOY LEYENDO! -gritó Mako a lo cual el hombre se fue corriendo como una niña-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Este libro es genial, no puedo parar de leerlo, es como si cada página tuviera un encanto propio. Espero poder terminarlo para mañana. Aunque aun me faltan 300 páginas... Así que voy a leer y leer sin descanso este libro, no importa que hasta que lo finalice... he dicho caraj#!

* * *

La recepcionista morena atendía una llamada telefónica cuando ve que el cejas arqueadas se acerca a la recepción y subiéndose muy relajado hasta sentarse sobre su puesto de trabajo, cruzó las piernas y se puso a leer allí. Algo indignada la morena le echa una mirada retrechera y exclama...

- Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- No no, no te preocupes, sólo estoy leyendo... -dice él relajado-

- ¿Encima de mi escritorio? -Mako al parecer no se había dado cuenta así que se mira así mismo sentado irrespetuosamente en la recepción y luego dice con una sonrisa de desfachatez-

- Seeh... sobre TU escritorio jejeje

- No puedes leer encima de mi escritorio, en realidad ni siquiera puedes... uff.. -pareció aturdida- tantas reglas...¿Qué lees?

- Este libro mira -se lo muestra-

- Cómo mandar a la gente al... censurado... -lee ella en voz alta- Wow.. preguntar de qué se trata sería muy tonto

- Pero es un libro genial, hay insultos, groserías, maneras sutiles y rudas de mandar a la gente a lavarse ese culo y demás...

- Si? -dice la morena- ¿Cuál es una manera sutil de mandar a la gente al... censurado-?

- Por ejemplo esta... -se aclara la garganta. Entonces con un tono de voz calmado y delicado, Mako dijo- oye chico, saca horrible rostro de mi presencia, hijo de put

- ¿Y la ruda?

- OYE IDIOTA, SACA TU HORRIBLE ROSTRO DE MI PRESENCIA GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUT ! -gritó a todo pulmón logrando llamar la atención de todos en la recepción. La morena sin embargo parecía asombrada-

- Wow, notable muy notable... -aplaude- bueno yo tengo que lidiar con todo tipo de personas estúpidas en esta recepción, me vendría bien aprender algunos insultos -dicho esto la morena se sube también al escritorio y de una patada arroja el celular al suelo mientras ambos se ponen a leer- Soy Eska, por cierto!

- Mako -estrechan manos-

* * *

**Mientras tanto afuera en la ciudad...**

* * *

- Oh por Dios.. -dice Asami casi perdiendo la cordura al detenerse junto a Korra en una tienda de zapatos- OH POR DIOS!

- ¿Qué ocurre te vino un bajón? -pregunta Korra extrañada-

- Algo así... mira esta increíble tienda.. estoy experimentando un zapatorgásmo ahora mismo... oh yeah si si.. dale dale! -decía de manera estúpida mientras fingía gemidos-

- ¿Podrías callarte Asami? me estás haciendo pasar pena ajena... y qué tienen de especial unos simples zapatos...

- SIIIIIIIIMMMPLLEEEEESSSS!? -gritó Horrorizada- ¿nunca te has puesto un zapato de doble costura y de terciopelo extra suave verdad?

- No pero sí unas chancletas rotas y mal olientes que sacaban mis dedos peludos al aire jajajajaja -ríe Korra pero recibe una mirada seria de parte de Asami- Uff ok no te gustó mi chiste lo entiendo, pero ¿Cuál es el problema? el bajón me está dando a mi ahora al ver esos precios no tenemos dinero...

- Querrás decir... TÚ no tienes dinero -sonríe malvadamente Asami-

- Eh.. no.. estoy segura que tu y yo estamos mamandini! limpias, pelando...

- Así era preciosa, pero mi hermoso papi ya me depositó en mi tarjeta de crédito y vuelvo a tener dinero para gastar sin razón.. no le dije a los chicos porque se iban a antojar

- ¿Así que vamos a entrar? -pregunta Korra con fastidio-

- No solo vamos a entrar... te voy a arreglar y haré que te veas estupenda, te juro que hoy mismo te quitaré esas fachas de machorra despechada que traes...

- OYE MÁS RESPETO! -grita Korra ofendida- DESPECHADA ESTARÁS TÚ!

- Ok... vamos a entrar yeih! -da un brinquito de emoción mientras entran a la tienda-

- Sii yeeiihhh -dijo hipócrita la morena-

* * *

**Apartamento 617...**

* * *

- SIIII jajajajaja toma eso maldito cyburbian -exclamaba excitado Iroh mientras lanzaba tiros y más tiros a los malos en aquel video juego adictivo- TOMA ESO jajajaja Yo soy tu padre jajajajaja... PIU PIU PIU!

En eso la puerta se abre y aparece Bolin con una cara de desgano terrible, el semblante se le caía y parecía que acababan de terminar con él o algo.

- ESTOY ABURRIIIIIIDDOOOOOO! -lloriqueó-

- Pero no seas burro jajajajajaja -se burló Iroh despectivamente-

- Hablo en serio Iroh, ya hice todas las cosas que los MACHOS que se respetan hacen... hice origami, corte flores, observé las nubes, canté la canción de Candy Candy dos veces y lloré de felicidad al contemplar la naturaleza... pero incluso los machos se aburren...

- Ok Bolin... primero... eres gay! -objetó Iroh- y segundo.. ven, únete a mi y juguemos este increíble video juego ya verás como te divertirás...

- Está bien... pero quuueeee queeeedeee clara una cosa... NO SOY GAY... nada más una vez me sentí atraído a otro hombre... pero era porque tenía un gran sandwich de atún en la mano... -suspiró como enamorado- amé ese sandwich..

- Ok cambio tu status de gay a súper-gay, ahora ven antes de que te golpee

- Voy voy -corrió rapidito a sentarse junto a su amigo y tomando el segundo control pusieron el modo multi-jugador y comenzaron a jugar lanzando tiros por doquier-

- Ves que es divertido? -pregunta Iroh-

- Seeh.. no está mal

- ¿Sabes como hacer que el juego sea aun más divertido?

- ¿Cómo?

- Gritándole improperios al aire mientras juegas.. así.. -se aclara la garganta- TOMA ESO JUEPUT JAJAJAJAJA QUE TE PARECIÓ ESO EH? VE A LAVARLE LAS PANTALETAS GALÁCTICAS A TU MAMÁ JAJAJAJAJA CYBURBIAN YO SOY TU PADRE...

- oh.. genial -dice Bolin- ahora yo... T-TOMA ESO LAMEBOLAS! -gritó con una sonrisita malvada pero Iroh lo ve shockeado y golpeándose la frente con frustración se dió por vencido con él-

- Este será un laaaaargo juego!

* * *

**Recepción del Forum Apartment...**

* * *

- OIGAN.. QUÉ PASA ALLÁ ADELANTE? -gritaba la gente molesta que hacían fila para la recepción del hotel que estaba ya de por sí muuuuy larga- POR QUÉ LA FILA NO SE MUEVE...

¿Qué ocurría? Pues que Mako y Eska estaban muy a gusto acostados sobre el escritorio de manera muy irrespetuosa leyendo el dichoso libro y riendo a carcajadas en vez de estar trabajando. ¿Y la fila? Kilométrica...

- Oiga señorita -dijo brusco el hombre que estaba primero en la fila- ¿podría dejar de reír y hacer su trabajo? ¡QUISIERA HOSPEDARME!

- Escucha anciano -dijo Eska- no molestes estoy en medio de algo, pero si no te gusta puedo bajarme la falda y dejar que beses repetidamente mi negro trasero jajajajaja

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA lo mataste! -choca manos con Mako-

- ¿Qué clase de sitio es este? ¿Es así como tratan a sus clientes? -sin prestarle atención ambos jóvenes se echan otra carcajada al leer algo gracioso del libro. Entonces el hombre muy molesto se fue de aquel lugar seguido de las demás personas que estaban en la fila. En eso aparece el aburrido botones hermano gemelo de Eska preguntando con su aburrido tono de voz-

- ¿Por qué toda esa gente de marcha de manera tan desprolija de este lugar de hospedamiento de personas? ¡Acaso no estás haciendo tu trabajo hermana!?

- Desna, cierra la boca y ven a leer esto... hay insultos geniales... mira este -dice la morena para luego aclarar su garganta y continuar- ERES UN TREMENDO CENSURADO.. DE TU CENSURADO TE VOY A DAR POR EL CENSURADO HASTA QUE... CENSURADO!

Al oír aquello el moreno se queda en shock unos momentos con los ojos bien abiertos, entonces dice...

- Wow, esos insultos son muuuy fuertes... a ver! -dijo un poquiiito más de emoción en su tono de voz-

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Korra y Asami...**

* * *

Ambas chicas se sentaron en un banquito en medio de aquella lujosa zapatería llena de cristales y cosas hermosas. Incluso Korra estaba impresionada. De pronto aparece una de las dueñas del negocio y acercándose a ellas pregunta...

- Hola chicas, ¿les gusta algo?

- Oh por Dios, siiii -replica Asami enloquecida- quiero probarme aquellas sandálias con reflejos cristalinos.. deben ser un guante -señala ella los zapatos- y para mi amiga Korra.. ¿Qué tal esas botas?

- Perfecto... cuánto calzan? -Asami sonrió y dijo-

- Yo calzo 35 y medio...

- ¿Y usted señorita?

- Yo calzo 50! -la mujer de broma no se va de espaldas al escuchar aquello- preferiblemente con cierre alante y atrás.. jejeje

- Ok.. bueno... no sé si tenemos zapatos de semejante tamaño pero intentaré buscar...

- ¿¡QUÉ QUIERE DECIR!? ¿¡QUÉ SOY PATONA!? ¿¡QUE TENGO PATAS DE BARCO!? -gritó Korra casi yéndosele encima pero Asami la detiene-

- Korra por Dios no hagas que nos saquen de aquí..

- Oh claro.. perdón -dice la morena con una sonrisa hipócrita mientras la dueña se va a escoger los zapatos

- Contrólate Korra! -replica Asami-

- ¿Pero no viste lo que me dijo esa perra? Dijo que tengo los pies como un aeropuerto, como un helicoide... del tamaño del planeta júpiter

- En primera.. ella no dijo nada de eso y es increíble que opines eso de ti misma y segundo... tranquila encontrarán un zapato para ti! -sonríe-

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el apartamento 617...**

* * *

- SIII YEEAAHHH TOMA ESO MALDITO MARCIANOOO -gritó Bolin emocionado mientras seguía jugando con Iroh. Llevaban horas en eso y parecían muy emocionados- Wow Iroh... esto de verdad me está gustando...

- ¿Verdad que es genial? y tenemos el apartamento solo para nosotros, el televisor solo para nosotros y el MALDITO DOMINGO para jugaaaar! -de pronto todas las luces se apagaron al momento que en medio de un corto-circuito el edificio entero se quedó sin luz- ¡QQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!? MMAAAALDDIIITAAA SEAAAAAA! -gritó Iroh contristado-

- ¿Se fue la luz? -preguntó Bolin-

- NOOO BOLIN.. SE APAGÓ EL SOL...

- ¿SEEE APAGOO EL SOOL!? UUYY NU ESO ES PEOR!

- CLARO QUE SE FUE LA LUZ INMÉCIL! y yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto -lloriquea mientras se deja caer de nuevo en el sofá como derrotado- necesito seguir jugando ese juego... mis pulgares lo piden!

- Bueno pero ya no podremos hacerlo hasta que vuelva la electricidad... supongo que tendremos que encontrar algo divertido que hacer... estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo pronto para pasar un buen rato-

_15 Minutos Después..._

- NO SE ME OCURRE NADA, ESTOY ABURRRIIIIIDDDOOO! -llora Bolin mientras se deja caer al suelo y comienza a rodar como un demente- EL ABURRIMIENTO ME CARCOOOMEEE...!

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

¿Será que no hay nada remotamente divertido que hacer en este maldito apartamento? ¡Inserte ideas aquí!

* * *

- Ok Bolin tranquilízate!

- ES EL FIN.. EEEL FIINN...

- No es para tanto encontraremos qué hacer! TRANQUILO!

- NO SOBREVIVIRÉ A ESTO WAAAA -Iroh le asesta una fuerte bofetada a Bolin que lo hace reaccionar de inmediato-

- Ok gracias... lo necesitaba

- Ahora... pensemos con claridad -dice Iroh- necesitamos algo que sea divertido y moderno, que nos haga pasar un buen rato pero que no nos aburra... mmm.. veamos... -exclama pensativo- AH YA SÉ! tengo algo en mente pero... no... necesitamos el televisor para eso... -se lamenta- ok déjame seguir pensando... ¿Qué tal si...? ¡Maldición! Para eso también necesitamos el televisor! -Bolin levanta la mano-

- Yo quiero participar YO QUIERO YO QUIERO!

- ¿Bolin? -le da la palabra-

- ¿Qué tal si ponemos TNT y vemos películas violentas?

- mmm... puede ser.. aunque hay un pequeño detallito pequeñito con tu idea..

- ¿Si? ¿Cuál? -pregunta confundido-

- QUEEE NECESITAMOS EL MALDITO TELEVISOR PARA ESO COÑ#! -grita logrando encoger a Bolin de hombros. Entonces derrotados ambos se dejan caer al sofá suspirando al mismo tiempo-

- Es el fin... -dijeron al unísono-

* * *

**Mientras con Korra y Asami...**

* * *

Korra veía horrorizada como en sus pies estaban puestas unas grandes y ridículas botas con una punta muy larga que se enrrollaba entre sí y tenía cositas metálicas a los lados. Además estaba pintada de varios colores... ERA HORRIBLE!

- ¿Qué mierda es esta vale? -exclama la morena-

- Disculpe, son los únicos zapatos talla 50 con cierre alante y atrás que teníamos...

- Parezco una payasa grrr!

- Ahora eres una machorra vaquera-payasa jajajajaja -ríe Asami pero luego se calla al ver la mirada penetrante de Korra hacia ella- ok ok... si te quitas los zapatos solo serás una machorra...

- Esto de venir a comprar no fue una buena idea... el día casi acaba y ni siquiera he podido comprarme nada!

- Bueno que tal si te probamos un vestido?

.

**Minutos después...**

**.**

Korra lucía un laaaaaargo vestido largo de novia con encajes florales sobre la cola rosa y un velo colorido agarrado de su cabello...

- ¡Hermoso! -dice la vendedora aplaudiendo feliz-

- ¿Esto viene con el carruaje y el caballo? -gruñe Korra-

- ¿No te gusta? -pregunta Asami-

- NO, ME ENCANTA... me encanta-ría lanzarlo a la basura -susurra molesta-

- Ok ¿y entonces qué propones? -pregunta aburrida-

- ¿Qué tal algo negro, grande y peludo?

- ¿Quién eres, Kim Kardashian?

- Grrr... sabes que no me refiero a eso! -se queja- me refería más bien a... una camisa negra larga con detalles de calaveras o una leyenda que diga "Te Mataré" o algo así..!

- Korra, queremos hacer que te veas femenina no más masculina de lo que ya eres -reclama Asami-

- ¿Quieres femeneidad? Tengo una vagina y menstruo.. ¿Qué más femenino que eso?

- Justin Bieber tiene pene y es más femenina que tú! -dice Asami provocando las risas de Korra-

- jajajaja ese maric#n es más femenina que muchas jajajajaja

- Oigan -dijo la vendedora- ¿Qué tal si buscamos algo intermedio? Algo que la haga ver más femenina pero que sea fiel a su estilo -dicho esto la mujer toma una fina chaqueta de cuero y una camisa roja con pantalones blancos y lanzándoselo a los brazos de la morena exclama- ponte eso...!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

No estoy muy segura de cómo resultará esto... pero espero que al menos el cambio sea para bien

* * *

Minutos después Korra salió luciendo aquella ropa que realmente no era nada especial. Parecía una turista francesa, pero entonces la vendedora tomó una gran tijera y con una sonrisa malvada, exclamó..

- Fase dos... darle estilo!

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

¿Tijeras? ¡Ahora si estamos hablando el mismo idioma hermana!

* * *

La mujer comenzó a tijeretear una y otra vez destruyendo aquella fina chaqueta, rasgando la parte de arriba de la blusa para que diera una pequeña muestra del sostén de la morena debajo de la misma. Rasgó sus pantalones y le puso unas pequeñas cadenitas con detalles de calaveras en el mango de la correa.

- Listo -dice la vendedora- ¿Qué tal les parece-

- OMG -exclama Asami sorprendida- Korra te ves increíble.. ¡Mírate! ahora pareces una chica con más estilo... eres rebelde y salvaje pero con un toque de femeneidad que me encanta... eres como... la Avril Lavigne negra!

- Ohh yo amo a Avril Lavigne! -dice Korra-

- Entonces... ¿Llevarán esto cierto?

- Eso y también las tijeras!

Las chicas pagaron en caja y salieron entre risas y chistes malvados de aquella tienda sosteniendo las incontables bolsas de las compras que habían hecho...

* * *

**En la recepción del Forum Apartment...**

* * *

Iroh y Bolin bajan con desgano por las escaleras hacia la recepción y quedan algo asombrados al ver a unas 50 personas reunidas allí sentadas en un círculo en el suelo a los pies de Mako quien aún sentado en el escritorio de la recepción leía en voz alta las últimas páginas de su libro...

- "Y por eso es que finalmente, descubriendo todas sus implicaciones y niveles ocultos..." -leía Mako- "Podemos revelar finalmente la fórmula secreta y eficaz, milenariamente cuidada de cómo mandar a la gente al caraj#... por ejemplo... alguien viene y te dice... 'oye amigo, ¿me puedes decir la hora?' y tú comentarás.. 'Nooo.. vete al CARAJ#!'... Fin..." -Bolin y Iroh parecen extrañarse-

- QQUUUUEEEE!? ES.. TODO!? -replica Mako mientras examinaba el libro de pies a cabeza- 450 PÁGINAS PARA SIMPLEMENTE DECIR "VETE AL CARAJ#!?" ESA MIERDA ESTABA EN EL TÍTULO! -muy molesto Mako encendió una llama de fuego en sus manos consumiendo aquel libro en un segundo- Juro que jamás volveré a leer ningún libro en mi vida...

- Si, qué decepción -dice Eska con voz apagada. Pero entonces aparece una especie de cartero caminando entre la gente y deteniéndose frente a Mako entregándole un paquete y diciendo-

- Su encargo de la subscrición de lectura de este mes ha llegado Señor... -Mako se lo arrebata de la mano con molestia diciendo-

- Dame eso... -entonces comienza a desenvolver el paquete y descubre otro libro, al abrir sus páginas, su rostro comenzó a iluminarse al momento que leía en voz alta el título- _"Dejar de ser un gilipollas en 10 sencillos pasos"_ uuuhhh... se ve interesante -dice para sí- Oigan chicos.. -preguntó a la multitud- ¿Quieren leer este? ¡Tiene 1545 páginas!

- SIIIIII! -gritan todo exaltados mientras prorrumpen en aplausos. Bolin parecía emocionado también y jalándole la manga de la camisa a Iroh exclama-

- Oh.. Quedémonos a oír la lectura... si?

- Meeh.. quédate tú si quieres... yo iré a sentarme frente al televisor apagado y fingiré que juego "Batalla Cyburbiana 3" -acto seguido se va dejando a Mako comenzar con su lectura-

- Ok.. el prólogo dice... "Acéptalo, si estás leyendo esto es porque eres un Gilipollas... así que repite.. 'Yo, tu nombre... Soy un tremendo Gilipollas'..."

Pronto todos comenzaron a decir su nombre en voz alta y a admitir cada uno que eran gilipollas, mientras Iroh quién iba subiendo los escalones se golpeó la frente y dijo para sí...

- Yo soy el más gilipollas de todos! -entonces mira hacia arriba el resto de las escaleras que llevaban al Apartamento 617 y con algo de dramatismo y recelo, él exclama- Ok Batalla Cyburbiana 3... tendrás que esperar...

Con eso Iroh se devuelve y sentándose en primera fila en aquel club de lectura, levanta la mano y admite ser un gilipollas

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO ESTE CAPÍTULO LOS HAYA HECHO REÍR BASTANTE JEJEJE ¿LES GUSTÓ? **

**Ahora a recuperar las ideas divertidas porque este capítulo me dejó el cerebro seco... pero cuando se me ocurran más cosas actualizaré...**

**Gracias por sus preciados reviews... A TODOS... en el próximo cap les agradezco personalmente porque ahora mismo voy a salir.. pero gracias por estar allí apoyándome.. :)**

**Nos vemos en el cap 4!**


	4. Pervertidos, Sombríos y Madres Solteras

**Hola de nuevo a todos mis amigos y amigas lectores... :)**

**Pues me puse a ver unas series de comedia y me inspiraron así que aproveché para hacer la conti del fic... sé que quieren saber qué pasará en el primer día de clase... Así que disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Aula B-12: Pervertidos, Sombríos y Madres Solteras**

Mako y Iroh dormían plácidamente sobre sus camas separadas en el cuarto de hombres. Todo era perfecto, cómodas camas, sábanas limpias y un gran domingo de descanso había pasado por ellos. Las sonrisas en sus rostros eran de comodidad y alegría. Estaban durmiendo como troncos secos.

Pero de repente...

- AAAA PARAAAARSEEEE! -gritó Bolin demencialmente mientras golpeaba cucharones contra ollas de metal creando una gran bulla, un gran cacerolazo. Mako y Iroh procedieron a caerse de sus camas sobresaltados de golpe- PARENSE FLOJOS HOY ES LUNES!

- Maldición Bolin son las 4 de la mañana! -gritó Mako furioso-

- Si, pero tenemos mucho que hacer y mucho antes de estar listos

- Si, ¿que tal 8 horas de saludable sueño? -replicó Iroh-

- Nooo no puedes dormir tanto... tenemos que prepararnos mental y físicamente... ABRIRNOS AL ESTUDIO! -dijo de manera ridícula mientras adoptaba una posición inspiradora, pero lo único que logró fue que ambos chicos lo miraran con fastidio y volvieran a acostarse-

- OK! como quieran -regañó- pero cuando falten 5 minutos para salir y no estén listos no me rueguen que los espere y lleve en mi auto! -replicó el ojos verdes pero entonces Iroh habló con la cara pegada a la almohada diciendo-

- Ese auto es mío...

- Como sea.. jum.. -se cruzó de brazos- iré a despertar a las chicas, seguramente ellas apreciarán más que ustedes el don sagrado del primer día de estudio-

Dicho esto Bolin salió de su habitación con sus cacerolas en la mano rumbo al cuarto de las chicas muy emocionado, sabía que ellas eran más responsables que los chicos, sobretodo Asami... Además las mujeres siempre han sido más madrugadoras. Así que con la mayor de las confianzas Bolin se plantó frente a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a llamarlas, la voz de Korra habló desde dentro diciendo...

- Ni lo sueñes Bolin! -amargado y molesto para irse a la fuerza a la cocina para dejar sus cacerolas en medio de pucheros y grititos ahogados-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

Esa mañana, cuando todos hubieron despertado, los chicos desayunaron juntos antes de partir a la uni. Todos tenían sus mejores pintas pero sus semblantes eran normales, sin embargo Bolin estaba más emocionado que de costumbre cantando una canción inventada sobre el día de la semana...

- Lunes.. Lunes.. Lunes.. Es Lunes.. Luuuunes... -cantaba a todo gañote mientras picaba uno de sus huevos fritos para metérselo a la boca-

- ¿Por qué está tan emocionado? -pregunta Asami a Mako- pensé que quería tomarse años sabáticos...

- Bolin nunca actúa de la misma manera dos días seguidos... un día quiere algo y al otro quiere otra cosa...

- Me recuerda tanto a mi cuando estoy en esos días -ríe Korra-

- ¿A poco menstruas machorra? jajajajaja -se burló Iroh-

- PUEDO HACER QUE TU PENE MENSTRUE IMBÉCIL QUIERES VER! -gritó amenazantemente horrorizando un poco a Iroh-

- ok ok.. era solo un chiste...

- ¿Entonces Bolin es bipolar o algo? -preguntó Asami a Mako siguiendo la conversación-

- Quién sabe... pero es posible.. ¿recuerdas que ayer Bolin se hartó hasta más no poder con sirope de chocolate? -dice Mako-

- Ajá..

- Ahora mira esto... Oye Bo -dijo a su hermano-

- Si?

- Por qué no le echas a tus huevos un poco de sirope de chocolate, eh?

- Naah.. no me gusta el chocolate! luunes, es luunes -Asami abre los ojos sorprendida y Mako ríe-

- Te lo dije...

- Lunes.. Lunes... Es.. LUUUUUUNEEEEEEESSSSS...

- CÁLLATE LA BOCA BOLIN! -gritó Korra- SI SIGUES GRITANDO LUNES NO VAS A LLEGAR MARTES!

- Ah vamos, ¿No están emocionados chicos? -preguntó el ojos verdes- hoy, nuestro primer día del resto de nuestras vidas, nos sentaremos a adquirir valiosos conocimientos que nos servirán para un futuro, Hoy, el día decisivo, en que nuestras mentes se fusionarán como una sola... Hoy.. que nosotros...

- CAAAAALLAAAATEEEE!

- Oh.. ok.. aguafiestas..!

- Oigan, se hace tarde -dice Asami- será mejor que vayamos tomando camino

- Iré a encender el auto -exclama Iroh levantándose de la mesa-

- Pero... la universidad está a tres calles de aquí -dijo Mako confundido-

- ¿No lo entiendes verdad? si llegamos sin auto seremos chicos normales... pero si llegamos en un Audi rojo con flamas de los lados y asientos de cuero reforzado eso nos convertiría a nosotros inmediatamente en sex symbols y a las chicas en nuestros objetos sexuales.. -Asami escupe algo de jugo asqueada mientras Korra miraba de muerte a Iroh, entonces este, algo atrevido exclama- aunque bueno... solo Asami sería nuestra esclava.. Korra vendría más bien siendo la guardaespaldas jajajajajaja

- AHORA SIII GGRRRR! -se levanta ella de la silla y sale a corretear a Iroh quien gritaba como una niña melancólica-

* * *

**Universidad de Belfire...**

Un imponente edificio de unos 20 pisos se erigían en forma de una gran torre doble y en el centro una especie de capitolio inmenso con las palabras "Belfire" grabadas en una marquesina de concreto brillante. Muchas ventanas adornaban las torres y alrededor de la misma un inmenso jardín con lagos y piscinas para disfrute de los estudiantes. Era realmente hermoso. Desde el primer momento que los chicos llegaron se quedaron sin aliento y aún más al abrir por primera vez las puertas de entrada.

- Wow.. -dijeron todos al ver grandes y largos pasillos entrelazados entre sí. Una marea de estudiantes iban y venían apresuradamente como cardumen de peces, pero el ambiente era increíble.

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Cuando entramos todo era súper impresionante, el edificio, los pasillos, el ambiente, ¡TODO! voy a ser popular aquí... lo presiento!

* * *

- Wow esto es graaande! -dijo Bolin con impresión-

- Ok chicos iré a registrarnos, no se diviertan mucho sin mi -dijo Mako para luego irse a la recepción. Bolin inmediatamente ve a Korra con la cara arrugada y de disgusto y le pregunta-

- Oye Korra... ¿esa es la cara o es el culo? ¿por qué pareciera que no te gustara?

- No es eso Bolin -responde ella apretándose el estómago con fuerza- desayuné con dos litros de chocolate y ahora necesito un lujoso baño para hacerlo ver no tan lujoso cuando salga de allí... ¿dónde estará el baño?

- Es nuestro primer día... -responde Asami- ¿por qué no le preguntas amablemente a algún chico que pase por aquí donde queda el baño?

- Sip haré eso.. -entonces Korra tomó fuertemente de la camisa a un chico que pasaba por allí y golpeándolo durísimo contra la pared, le dijo amablemente- OOOYEEEE! ¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁN LOS BAÑOS!?

- Aaahhh.. -gritó horrorizado el chico- están por allá por allá -señaló- pero no me hagas daño... -Korra lo suelta y este cae al suelo-

- Gracias mamasita!

- KORRA! -regaña Asami- te dije que preguntaras amablemente

- FUI AMABLE! -se excusa ella- si no lo hubiese sido lo hubiera golpeado... ahora si me disculpan... -en ese instante Korra sale disparada hacia los baños empujando salvajemente a todo el mundo y quitándolos del medio mientras gritaba- QUIIITEEENSEEE QUE MEEE ESTOY CAGAAAANDO ENCIMAAAA!

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Y pues si... Qué delicada y sutil miss Korra!

* * *

- Ok chicos -dijo Mako acercándose a los demás trayendo unos boletos consigo- nos tocó el aula B-12 con el profesor... Tenzin!

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Tenzin? -replica Iroh- es como el nombre que le darían a un dentífrico o a remedio para prevenir las infecciones vaginales -ríen-

- Ok chicos vamos al aula, ya casi es hora de clase

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

No puedo esperar ¿Cómo será nuestro maestro? ¿amable, regañón, mal humorado, sencillo.. Guapo!?

* * *

**Aula B-12**

Unos cincuenta chicos estaban sentados uno detrás del otro en cinco filas paralelas de 10 asientos. Cuando los chicos entraron al aula lo primero que notaron es que todos conversaban entre sí. Algunos lanzaban cosas a sus compañeros y otros, algunos escuchaban música con sus audífonos y un chico de cabello bonito y aspecto gótico estaba rasguñando su pupitre con sus largas uñas negras y provocando un sonido chillón.

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Cuando llegamos al salón vimos que todos los asientos estaban ocupados excepto los cinco delanteros de cada fila. Me pregunto por qué nadie quiso tomar los asientos vip... ¿será que el profesor tiene mal aliento? ¿Escupe al hablar?

* * *

Los chicos fueron a tomar sus asientos. Asami tomó el primero de la izquierda siendo la más cercana a la puerta, el siguiente puesto estaba vacío porque Korra aún no se presentaba, el puesto del centro fue ocupado por Bolin, a su lado se sentó Mako y en otro extremo yacía Iroh.

Todos se sentaron a esperar a que la clase comenzara y el timbre no tardó en sonar. Inmediatamente un hombre calvo vestido con una camisa de vestir blanca, pullover de cuadros y pantalones de caqui entró al salón con la vista fija en su celular, ni siquiera les dio una mirada a sus estudiantes, sólo entró mirando su celular y se plantó en el medio del salón frente a todos sin decir una sola palabra...

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

¿Y este tipo qué?

* * *

- mmm.. hola profesor -dijo Asami algo apenada llamando la atención del profesor quien levantó la mirada para verla diciendo-

- Hola chicos, esperen un momento... -inmediatamente se puso a ver su teléfono de nuevo mientras respiraba como agitado, sus labios se movían hacia adelante y como que gemía-

- ¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó Iroh confundido-

- Estoy mirando pornografía, un minuto... -todos quedan shockeados al oír aquello-

* * *

**Confesionario:**

**Asami...**

¿Pornografía... en serio?

**Mako...**

No juegues este tipo es un depravado sexual!

**Iroh...**

jajajajaja y ahora su nombre de producto vaginal tiene sentido... ¿Pornografía el primer día de clase? Me está cayendo bien este Tenzin

**Bolin...**

¿Qué es pornografía?

* * *

- ¿Podría por favor dejar eso y prestarnos atención? -replicó Asami un poco indignada, entonces el profesor la miró aburrido y dejando su teléfono se lo metió en el bolsillo, todos siguieron ese movimiento con la mirada y se dieron cuenta de algo asqueroso. El pantalón del profesor estaba que explotaba gracias a una erección producida por el video. Todos pusieron cara de asqueados- Oh Dios Mío! -gritó Asami cubriéndose con la mirada mientras que Mako le tapaba los ojos a su hermano con su mano-

- Muy bien... ya qué!? -replicó Tenzin mientras que fue al pizarrón a escribir su nombre. En ese momento aparece Korra entrando al salón entre carreras, sabía que estaba llegando tarde, lo cual al profesor no pareció importarle mucho. En los zapatos de la morena estaba pegado un poco de papel higiénico que siguió pegado hasta que fue a sentarse en el puesto vacío al lado de Asami-

- Siento llegar tarde... te aseguro que todo el chocolate que comí esta mañana salió completito -Asami arruga la cara- ok ¿qué tal el profesor?

- Mira tú misma!

- Muy bien clase! -dijo volteándose el profesor para mirar a sus estudiantes, pero lo único que Korra pudo observar era la erección masiva que tenía, abriendo los ojos de par en par miró aquello horrorizada-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra...**

Ay no.. otra vez no... ¡No otro profesor adicto al sexo!

* * *

- Mi nombre es Tenzin Cogencio Angarita Martinez

- COGENCIO jajajajajajajajajaja -rió Iroh sin parar contagiando a Mako y Bolin con sus risas-

- No des tu nombre completo Tenzin -se recriminó este avergonzado- siempre pasa lo mismo... bueno como sea... "Bienvenidos a la universidad de Belfire..." y toda esa mierda que ustedes no quieren escuchar y que yo no tengo ganas que repetir...

- Amo a ese hombre -rió Iroh-

- Soy profesor adscrito y acreditado, me gradué en esta misma universidad pagándole a los profesores para que me dejaran salir con mis demás compañeros... soy adicto al sexo y viví en las calles debido a eso... el sexo me lo quitó todo, a mi esposa, a mis hijos y a una habitación de hotel bien pagada en la calle Maine... pero luego una persona de corazón humilde me rescató y me llevó a un círculos de adictos al sexo y más o menos me reformaron... desde ese entonces comencé a trabajar aquí como profesor. Ahora mi única meta en la vida es enseñarlos a ustedes a ser mejores personas y a enseñarles todo lo que las calles me enseñaron, así que espero que sean buenos estudiantes, pero los que no, igual les doy oportunidad de pasar de nivel pagándome la cuota de subscripción a mi larga lista de páginas pornográficas. -Asami tuerce los ojos aburrida-. Tengo un solo interés aquí y es que aprendan.. espero podamos llevarnos bien, así que ya me conocen bastante...

- Oye, niña -dijo una voz masculina y suspirante. Korra voltea hacia atrás y nota la presencia de un chico gótico con los ojos delineados y unas largas uñas negras decirle en voz un poco de amanerado- disculpa amor, pero tu inmenso peinado no me deja ver..

- ¿Lo dice el chico que usa tres latas de laca para hacerte ese ridículo peinado? -replica Korra al chico pero Asami rápidamente interviene diciendo-

- Korra, es nuestro primer día de clase y ya vas a comenzar disputas... sólo haz lo que dice! -el chico sonríe al escuchar eso y Korra con una mirada de desagrado lo mira diciendo-

- Muy bien -entonces ella su mal amarrado de cebolla y se suelta el cabello en los hombros, entonces aún con mirada desafiante, Korra le replica- ¿Estás feliz ahora, Maric#n?

- Cómo lombríz -dice el sombrío con su voz amanerada fingiendo lanzarle un beso. La morena tuerce los ojos y sigue prestando atención a la clase-

- Muy bien chicos -dice Tenzin- los iremos pasando a todos para que se presenten a la clase y nos hablen un poco de ustedes...

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Aquí vamos!

* * *

**.**

**.**

- Hola mi nombre es Asami Sato, tengo 20 años y soy shoppahólica... mm ¿Qué más?.. mi sueño es ser bailarina, cantante, actriz.. lo que salga primero y me haga ganar millones para esclavizar a las personas. Soy alérgica a los perfumes menores de 300 dólares y me considero buena chupando cosas.

Iroh levanta la mano y dice..

- Lo certifico!

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Hola mi nombre es Korra... y si, soy una negra de ojos azules, Bitches! -se burló- mi edad no les importa y tampoco mi pasado... mis amigos me dicen que soy una machorra pero no es cierto, soy una delicada flor hecha de titanio... además generalmente les salvo el pellejo cuando se meten en situaciones difíciles... ¿qué sigue? odio la política, la ciencia y los maratones de programas malos. Salí con el afeminado de allá -señala a Mako apenándolo un poco- y ah... si alguien se mete conmigo morirá de la forma más salvaje e indescriptiblemente posible -sonrió maléficamente asustando a todos-

- Ooook... -exclamó el profesor algo horrorizado- ¿Quién sigue?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi nombre es Bolin y soy un niño rosa... amo la comida y la carne... no tengo nada en contra de los vegetarianos pero considero que los seres humanos no somos vacas para andar comiendo monte... ¿Qué más?... ah si... soy gracioso e ingenuo, la gente suele aprovecharse de mi en ocasiones como esta mañana cuando le di dos dólares a un sujeto que decía conocer mis secretos más oscuros.. no sé a qué se refería -hizo paréntesis- me gustan las comiquitas de antes y uso mucho papel higiénico porque valoro mucho la limpieza del ano. No me gustan las películas de terror, esclavitud o racismo y voté por Obama. Creo que es todo -sonríe-

- Siguiente -ordenó Tenzin-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi nombre es Mako.. ehh.. soy el hermano mayor de Bolin y soy malvado. ¿Qué puedo decir? ahh si.. Soy un maestro fuego así que no necesito ir a la cocina para preparar palomitas. Me gusta la literatura y el anime. Odio las preguntas tontas y las frases preparadas. Hace unos meses salí con Korra pero era tan masculina que tuve que terminar con ella porque comencé a sentir que estaba saliendo con otro hombre jajajajaja -ríe él mientras la morena frunce el ceño molesta- Me gusta aprovecharme de las personas y hacer bromas pesadas, una vez asesiné a un sujeto cuando en mi primera clase de manejo lo arrollé con el auto. Me vale mierda lo que piensen de mi o lo que me puedan hacer, pero si tocan a mi hermano o mis cejas los descuartizaré! -amenazó-

- ¡Muéstranos tu six pack! ¡AAAAHHHH! -gritó una loca al final del salón enamorada del joven de ojos dorados, logrando apenarlo un poco-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me llamo Iroh, tengo 23 años y no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado porque siempre estoy ebrio cuando las cosas interesantes suelen pasarme. Soy pervertido como pocos, me gusta hacer chistes malvados sobre los defectos físicos de las personas y leer pornografía en secreto. No me gustan los programas de chismes o los concursos de belleza pero igual los veo para bucearme a las chicas lindas que salen ahí. No uso viagra porque no lo necesito, tengo una metralleta allí debajo jajajaja. Trabajé como modelo sexy en un bar y masajista en un spa, no tengo nada contagioso pero soy un dios en la cama. Doy clases los sábados por cierto. No tomen muy en serio mis comentarios o se ofenderán muy a menudo.. ¿Qué más puedo decir?.. ah si.. si alguno de ustedes tiene el número de Jennifer Lawrence o su dirección, puedo cambiar esa información por sexo sucio heterosexual... gracias!

- Siguiente...

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Me llamo Tahno y tengo 21 años -dijo el chico gótico que había hablado con Korra antes- pero todos me conocen como 'El Sombrío'... y pues.. como todos pueden ver... Soy Darks... la verdad, no les voy a echar mentiras, Soy Darks...me gusta la música oscura y la sangre derramada sobre alfombras costosas. Me pinto así de negro la boca y los ojos porque soy Darks... Mi mayor influencia es Verónica Rodriguez de la luz del Topo y soy el director de su grupo de admiradores en Facebook y Twitter. Me gustan los hombres y vivo un apasionado romance con un descomunal hombre negro, supérenlo. Dirijo un rito satánico y nuestro principal objetivo es traer la oscuridad al mundo liberando al demonio Lacroux a la tierra. Soy fan de Hitler y de Eric Cartman... creo que es todo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola soy Ginger, tengo 20 años y tres hijos... el primero lo tuve a los 14, el segundo a los 16 y el tercero a los 18... ¡Con el mismo sujeto! -dijo orgullosa- es un buen padre, llama a casa todos los meses a preguntar por ellos y cada 30 semanas les pasa 10 dólares de mesada a cada uno, aunque él no sabe que los dí en adopción así que yo me quedo con el dinero jajajaja sé que iré al infierno así que... qué diablos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi nombre es Jinora, tengo 18 años y amo a Jesús -dijo ella con convicción- he dedicado mi vida a predicar la palabra de Dios y a desenmarañar las tretas del diablo... creo en la sanación y la comunión con Dios.. También creo que si eres Malandro, Borracho, Homosexual o Prostituta serás incinerado en las quintas pailas del infierno. Estoy en un convento religioso anti-darks y luchamos para que Tahno y su rito diabólico no liberen al gran demonio Lacroux. Generalmente soy la presidenta de la clase y esta vez no será la excepción. Si eres mental, moral o físicamente sucio no te acerques a mí a menos que quieras dejar tus malos pasos y encomendarte al señor. Tengo visiones proféticas y a veces entro en trance, si me ven temblando o con los ojos volteados no se asusten ni muevan mi cuerpo de modo que mi espíritu pueda encontrarme otra vez cuando salga del trance. Soy vegetariana y el profesor Tenzin me abandonó al nacer.. seeh, él también irá al infierno, bueno creo que es todo.

Tenzin se aclara la garganta a penado y haciéndose el paisa, declara..

- Next, Next

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minutos más tarde, cuando todos se hubieron presentado, el profesor Tenzin iba a proceder a dar su clase pero el timbre sonó nuevamente dejando saber que era momento del receso. Así que los chicos fueron a la fuente de sodas a comer algo.

- Quiero algo de eso, de eso... y agréguele también algo de aquellito! -señalaba Bolin a la seria y aburrida mujer que servía en la barra de comidas mientras llenando su cucharón de una cosa grumosa y pastosa la lanzó a la bandeja del ojos verdes-

- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

- Es una mezcla de todo lo que sobró ayer, cómetelo!

Derrotado, Bolin fue a sentarse a la mesa con sus amigos donde ya se llevaba a cabo una amena conversación...

- ¿Y qué pensaste de ese tipo rarito? ¡El Darks! -preguntó Korra a Asami-

- Tahno?

- Si, ese.. les dije que era homosexual!

- Por cierto -dijo Iroh- me gustaron las puntas que se tiraron ustedes dos en la presentación eh! Siento la chispa del amor encendida.. ¿Van a volver? -Korra y Mako se miran las caras con disgusto-

- Antes de eso preferiría beberme un buche de clavos que perforen mi garganta y mirar un maratón de 'Violetta' mientras soporto ese dolor. -replicó Korra algo brusca-

- Bueno yo tampoco quiero volver contigo...

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Mako es un idiota, está loco por mi y lo evade. Cree que yo me voy a desmayar a los pies de un chico que se saca las cejas no uniformemente todas las mañanas.. ¡Buen intento, Makito!

* * *

- Lo que aún me pone nerviosa es... el profesor... ¿es apropiado que alguien así dicte clases en una universidad a jóvenes adultos con las hormonas encendidas? -preguntó Asami-

- Te puedo echar unos cuentos de cuando estudiaba en la escuela comunitaria... llegué a encontrar fetos muertos en el baño de caballeros... sí, el de caballeros... -dice Korra-

- ¿Por qué entrabas al baño de caballeros? -inquiere Bolin-

- Porque me gustaba hacer pipí en los urinarios ¿Por qué diablos crees? porque el de chicas siempre está lleno a reventar genio...

- Oye Mako -dijo Iroh llamando su atención y señalando discretamente a una chica pelirroja de cabello corto que estaba a dos mesas de ellos- esa chica está mirándome... ¿dirías que es en tono sexual o netamente normal? -Mako se quedó un poco pensativo y luego dijo-

- En tono sexual definitivamente, esa es Ginger, se presentó en la clase antes ¿no prestaste atención?

- Naah -dice Iroh- estaba drogándome con la borra del lápiz jajajaja

- Ohh.. yo solía oler pega blanca, me gustaba su olor -intervino Bolin-

- En serio? ¿tienes un poco de eso ahora? -exclamó Iroh inmediatamente-

- Bueno este lugar definitivamente no es lo que esperaba -dice Asami- todos parecen ser especiales y locamente únicos... me pregunto... ¿habrá un grupo de chicos populares al que pueda entrar por aquí?

- Si lo hay, lo encontraré por ti.. créeme -ríe Korra-

- Bueno chicos -dice Mako- hay que prometer algo aquí y ahora... esta es una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas y somos adultos ahora. Estudiamos y vivimos juntos, debemos prometer que todos nos apoyaremos y nos ayudaremos el uno al otro y que pase lo que pase seremos lo suficientemente maduros como para conservar la mejor cosa que tenemos... nuestra amistad!

Dicho esto todos se toman las manos emocionados mientras se veían con una sonrisa. Entonces lo prometieron sin chistar. En ese momento suena el timbre de nuevo anunciando el segundo tiempo del período de clases, así que los chicos se levantaron de sus mesas y entrelazando sus brazos con los de los demás formaron una cadena de 5 mientras caminaban sonrientes una vez más al aula de clases, Bolin no pudo resistir a dejar en claro lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante.

- ¿Saben lo que pienso? Qué somos el grupo de amigos más extraño de la historia, la machorra, el payaso, el afeminado, la delicada y el pervertido ¡Tenemos para todos los gustos!

Los chicos ríen ante el comentario del ojos verdes y abrazados se dirigen juntos al salón de clases...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado.. ¿Qué personaje les gustó más? ¿Cuál presentación les dió más risa? Me comentan abajito en sus reviews jejeje  
**

**PD. No se vayan a tomar muy en serio las bromas pesadas de este fic, no son de verdad.. si eres Vegetariano, Religoso, Homosexual o Fan de Justin Bieber (Capítulo Anterior) por favor no te ofendas, no es mi intención...**

**Bueno dicho esto quiero agradecer sus increíbles reviews a...**

**KorraxMako Lover: jajajaja Avril Lavigne negra ¿Qué cosas no? a mi también me fascina ella, la amo.. qué bueno que te gustara el cap.. me alegro!**

**MtezPS: Amiga te hice caso y metí en el fic a Ginger, Tahno y Jinora jajajaja ¿Qué opinaste de cada uno de ellos? Y pues si, Eska y Desna trabajan en el forum apartmen... los seguiré poniendo, no los saqué del fic tranquila jajaja**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: GRACIAS por pasarte por mi fic muchas gracias... que bueno que digas que te gustó aunque no es tan bueno como tu fic eh? Y pues si... Iroh no quedó solito ni en el cap anterior ni en este.. espero te halla gustado :)**

**Jrosass:: jajajaja ¿comediante? pues muchas gracias, te dije que yo era el payaso de mi grupo jejeje si esos libros que lee Mako son únicos, Korra es una patona y Iroh es un loquillo jajajaja Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado... Tenzin es un depravado jajajaja me sigo riendo :)**

** : Hola, gracias por leer mi fic... quise subir este capítulo para agradecerte por pasarte por este humilde y retorcido fic... me dices si te gustó en review?**

**Muy bien gracias a todos por sus reviews son lo máximo...! Nos leemos!**


	5. El Arte de Chupar

**Perfecto aquí estamos... SORRY por la tarzanda pero se me seca el cerebro de escribir tanta comedia... aún así espero que lo disfruten...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El Arte de Chupar**

* * *

**Universidad Belfire...**

* * *

Los chicos estaban todos reunidos en el salón de clases esa aburrida mañana de jueves. El profe Tenzin había llegado algo tarde así que por un momento los chicos pensaron que no tendrían clase, pero luego sus sueños se rompieron frenéticamente como el vidrio de la ventana del vecino luego de un partido de beisbol cuando el profe apareció por la puerta.

- Muy bien chicos... hoy hablaremos de...

- ¿Ciencias? -preguntó Asami interrumpiendo-

- ¿Matemáticas?

- ¿Historia?

- ¿Contabilidad? -preguntaron Ginger, Mako y Tahno respectivamente no dejando terminar de hablar al profesor, quien algo molesto dijo-

- Doble sentido!

- ¿Qué? -exclamaron todos confundidos-

- Si, chicos.. hoy hablaremos del doble sentido.. cosas que parecen normales pero que en realidad son obscenas secretamente.

- Todos aquí sabemos lo que 'doble sentido' significa bobo -replicó Korra- dijimos 'Qué' porque no entendemos por qué nos quieres hablar de eso en la clase de hoy...

- POR QUÉ ES IMPORTANTE! -grita Tenzin- y no más interrupciones... bueno como les decía, el doble sentido es crucial para el desarrollo humano, de hecho este país está fundado en el doble sentido y la doble moral.

- ¡Cómo por ejemplo! -Señala Mako al profesor provocando las risas de todos-

- Ja já -dijo con hipocresía- Algunos lo llaman malas palabras, otros chinazos.. el hecho es que hoy vamos a ver una gratificante clase sobre eso...

- Por mi está bien -respondió emocionado Iroh, luego el profesor prosigue-

- He preparado un video con imágenes y mensajes subliminales para ver tan sucia están sus mentes... primero vean esta imagen!

En ese momento Tenzin dio play al video en el televisor del salón y comenzó a enfocarse una mano agarrando una salchicha común y en la otra mano se sostenía una rosquilla. Pausó y se dirigió a los alumnos...

- ¿Qué se les viene a la mente al ver esa imagen? -Tahno es el primero en levantar la mano y el profe le cede la palabra-

- A mi me hace pensar en el gratificante deseo carnal y humano de llenarse de placer mutuamente mediante la unión de algo rígido y duro en un hoyo divino -exclamó dejando a todos extasiados, pero Iroh interrumpió diciendo-

- A mí eso me recuerda el sexo sucio, asqueroso y contranatural que tuvimos Asami y yo anoche jejeje

- Tú y yo no tuvimos sexo degenerado! -grita ella horrorizada-

- ¿A ver, Korra tu qué piensas? -preguntó Tenzin a la morena-

- Bueno yo...

- yoooo responderé a eso -inquiere Mako corta nota interrumpiendo a Korra con una risita malvada- lo que Korra debe pensar al ver esa foto es a cuando ella hace el amor consigo misma... tiene la salchicha y el hoyo para divertirse ella sola-

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy hermafrodita imbécil? -gruñe esta con una mirada fulminante mientras Mako reía y chocaba manos con Iroh-

- Bueno -dice Tenzin- al parecer las mentes de estos cuatro son bastante cochinas.. Preguntémosle a alguien más inocente.. Bolin ¿Qué se te viene a la mente cuando ves una salchicha y una rosquilla juntas?

- Qué tengo haaaaaambre! -babea este. Tenzin se golpea la frente exasperado y toma el control-

- Mejor veamos la siguiente imagen!

Le da play y aparece un video de un ferrocarril entrando a toda velocidad por un túnel oscuro metiéndose adentro con frenetismo...

- OH SI ESO SI ME ENCANTA! -gritó Ginger desde atrás, al momento que Jinora se levantó de su silla y juntando sus manos comenzó a rezar-

- Señor perdona a este montón de pecadores que piensan cosas cochinas y aviesas.. permite que recapaciten y entren a tu reino.. Amén

- Volviendo al tema... -dice Iroh mientras miraba a Asami- ¿Eso explica lo que sentiste anoche verdad, preciosa?

- GGRRRR.. DEJA DE METERTE CONMIGO IROH! -gritó ella-

- Ok ok ok no peleen -intervino Tenzin- veamos otra imagen entonces...

Entonces se reprodujo otro video en la televisión en el cual se presentaba una especie de noticiero con una chica bonita hablando y relatando sus noticias mientras el sonido estaba cortado. Pero en el fondo se podía ver dos perros apareándose entre sí con desenfreno en un vaivén de perros. Asami, Korra y muchos otros arrugaron su rostro en desagrado.

- Qué hermoso verdad? -pregunta Tenzin siendo observado con miradas de odio de parte de sus estudiantes-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Muy bien este profesor es absolutamente desagradable... ¿tengo que soportar 3 semestres de clases con este lunático que todo el tiempo está excitado o pensando en sexo?

* * *

Entonces el timbre de receso suena y los chicos comienzan a recoger sus cosas para ir a comer, pero entonces el profesor les comenzó a recordar la tarea antes de irse...

- Chicos no olviden que para el segundo periodo tienen que componer un poema lírico libre, debe tener, emoción, sentimiento y tensión sexual... eh.. eso último es opcional jejeje

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Escuchen chicos, como soy tan creativo, inteligente y profundo les puedo decir exactamente qué pasa por la cabeza de ese profesor todo el tiempo... "Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo" jajajajajajajaja

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

**Más Tarde en el área de los casilleros...**

* * *

- Oye hermano -le dice Bolin a Mako quien guardaba algunos libros en su locker- ¿tienes algún libro poemario por allí que no estés utilizando? -Mako lo mira con una sonrisita capciosa y pregunta con la intención de probarlo-

- ¿Cómo para que bro?

- Meeh.. resulta que me he vuelto fan de la poesía

- ¿De repente?

- Si.. ¿no es curioso? -Mako sonríe-

- Lo siento Bolin, pero no tengo ningún poemario

- Maldición... tendré que ir a ver si hay alguno en la biblioteca.. nos vemos!

Con eso el chico de ojos verdes sale de aquel lugar y va a paso apurado rumbo a la biblioteca que quedaba en los pisos de arriba, así que tarareando una cancioncita subió las escaleras y dobló la esquina pero al hacerlo tropezó sin querer con un sujeto grandote y pinta de matón yéndose los dos al suelo...

- Ay, lo siento... fue mi culpa -dice Bolin apenado mientras el matón lo mira con ojos fulminante-

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TACLEARME?

- Yo no te tacleé fue un accidente...

- AHORA TENDRÉ QUE GOLPEARTE SIN PARAR HASTA QUE SANGRES..

- ¿Ahhhhhhh? -dijo Bolin miedoso con una voz aguda-

- Te atreviste a humillarme y como soy el matón de la universidad tengo una reputación que cuidar...

- ¿No puedes solo olvidarlo?

- NO! -gritó- TE VOY A MATAAAAAAR!

- Waaaaa no me mates soy muy joven y apuesto para morir, además el mes que viene me llegan mis tres temporadas de My Little Pony que compré por Amazon -lloriqueó mientras se arrodillaba suplicante-

- ¿My little Pony? -pregunta al borde de la risa aquel matón-

- Dije 'My Little Pony'? -titubeó- ehh.. más bien me refería a... El.. Demonio... de.. las.. cavernas.. 3! si eso... es muuuy sangriento... ahora que sabes que ambos somos hombres malotes ¿me dejas vivir please?

- MAÑANA... TÚ Y YO! AFUERA! -dijo el matón logrando hacer a Bolin temblar de miedo-

- pe-pe-pe-pe-pero...

- PEEEERO NADA..! SI NO TE PRESENTAS TE ENCONTRARÉ Y TE ASESINARÉ A TI Y A TODOS TUS AMIGOS! AHORA VETE DE AQUÍ!

- Aaaaaahhhhhhh -corrió Bolin mientras gritaba como una niña melancólica alejándose de aquel sujeto-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo, en el jardín de Belfire...**

* * *

Iroh, Korra, Asami y Mako se encontraban sentados en el suave y verde pasto disfrutando del receso. Iroh no dejaba de revisar su celular impaciente...

- ¿Qué haces tonto? -preguntó Korra-

- Estoy buscando poemas por internet pero no puedo encontrar ninguno que tenga tensión sexual

- El profesor dijo que eso era opcional -dijo Asami-

- Naah, el mío definitiiiiivamente tendrá tensión sexual! -dijo el ojos dorados-

- ¿De qué van a ser sus poemas? -pregunta Mako-

- Yo escribía poemas antes -dijo Asami- así que es posible que solo busque uno de ellos o tal vez escriba uno especialmente para la tarea..

- Yo obligaré a alguien a que lo haga por mí -sonríe Korra-

- Bien yo estaba pensando...

- MAAAAAAKOOOOO -grita Bolin interrumpiendo a su hermano, entonces todos voltean y lo ven venir entre carreras con los brazos levantados y gritando de manera aguda, como una señorita-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Cuando Bolin hace ese tipo de cosas, me pregunto una y otra vez cómo es que puedo ser amiga de esos dos... -Se golpea la frente con la mano-

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa hermanito? -preguntó Mako algo preocupado-

- Yo sé que ocurre -interrumpe Iroh- no te preocupes Bolin, es normal que a un chico de tu edad le pasen esas cosas... si quieres hablar sobre eso amigo.. estoy a la orden

- ¿De qué habla Iroh? ay no que importa... ESTOY ATERRAAAADOOOO! -gritó Bolin-

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cuando iba rumbo a la biblioteca me tropecé con un sujeto enorme que tenía camisas de calaveras y collares de púas como el perro del vecino... entonces me disculpé pero él dijo que ahora tendría que matarme y algo sobre comerse mis órganos internos... TENGO MIEEEEDOOO!

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién fue ese que te amenazó? -replica Mako- no hay manera que nadie se atreva a amenazar a mi hermano conmigo aquí...

- Te llevaré con él para que lo enfrentes pero es aterrador! -lloriquea Bolin-

- Oh Dios esto vale oro jajajajajaja -rió Korra- ¿Por qué le pides ayuda a Mako teniéndome a mi Bolin? ¿Qué no sabes que cuando se trata de pelear yo soy la más indicada?

- No te ofendas Korra pero... eres una chica y...

- ¿Y qué Bolin? la otra vez los levanté a los tres y me los monté en el hombro después de que se emborracharan en ese bar...

- No necesitamos tu ayuda Korra -dice Mako- yo soy perfectamente capaz de defender a mi hermano.. ahora.. Muéstrame dónde está ese bravucón Bolin!

Acto seguido ambos se levantan y se van. Segundos después los chicos oyeron a alguien hablando por micrófono del otro lado del jardín y al voltear notaron que se trataba de Jinora montada sobre una tarima predicando la palabra...

- ¿Ay esa chica no se cansa? -gruñe Korra fastidiada- te juro... no se puede ser tan santurrón!

- ¿Vamos a ver? -pregunta Iroh con cara de pervertido recibiendo una sonrisa de Asami-

- Si vamos

- Vayan ustedes -dice la morena- yo todavía tengo que obligar a alguien a hacerme un poema... nos vemos!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Entonces Iroh y yo fuimos al otro lado del jardín a escuchar el sermón de Jinora, esa chica que se viste muy raro con cuellos de tortuga todo el tiempo y habla de Jesús. No me malinterpreten, yo creo en Dios y todo pero... ¿No es como mucho?

* * *

- PORQUE SATANÁS FUE ECHADO ABAJO Y PONE UNA VENDA EN LOS OJOS DE LAS PERSONAS.. -gritaba Jinora a todo pulmón mientras los chicos se unían a las otras personas que la escuchaban- ES POR ESO QUE NO NOS DAMOS CUENTA QUE LAS PROPAGANDAS DE CONDONES INCITAN AL PECADO O QUE DISNEY ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS ESPIRITISTA QUE NUNCA CON LA FULANA 'MAGIA'...

- Korra tenía razón, esta chica es una santurrona -dijo Iroh con la ceja levantada- Que no venga a decirme que no ve las comiquitas de Disney.. ¿Qué hace, reza todo el día?

- YOOO REZO TODO EL DÍA AMIGOS! -exclamó ella de repente callándole la boca a Iroh- pidiendo la luz para todos mis amigos... espero que quieran encontrar esa luz conmigo

- La única luz que yo quiero encontrar es la luz del bombillo que aparece sobre mi cabeza cuando se me ocurra una idea para el maldito poema

- ¿Cómo esta chica puede ser tan religiosa con un padre como el que tiene? -pregunta Asami-

- Jajajajajajajajaja si verdad? es tan raro! -ríe Iroh-

- DEJEN QUE ENTRE... DEJEN QUE ENTRE... DEJEN QUE EEEEEENNNNTTRREEEEE!

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Esta chica es una farsa y algún día lo probaré.. ya verán... me le insinuaré a esa chica a ver si es verdad que es tan 'casta y libre de pecado' bwajajajaja si logra resistirse a mis encantos de macho juro que me bautizo... en cerveza!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

- ¿Dónde está ese bravucón hermano? -preguntaba Mako molesto mientras él y Bolin caminaban por los pasillos-

* * *

**Cofesionario: Mako**

NADIE toca a mi hermano carajo... agarraré a ese desgraciado y lo asesinaré de la peor forma. Tengo varias teorías pero la que más me gusta es meterlo en un trompo de batir cemento y llenarlo con objetos filosos y corto punzantes. Entonces encenderlo con él adentro para que comienza a dar vueltas y los objetos filosos desgarren su carne y lo asesinen lenta y dolorosamente... he dicho!

* * *

- Allí está -señaló tímidamente el ojos verdes y su hermano mayor divisó al chico malo hablando con otros sujetos muy temibles, así que arrugando su frente camina hacia el chico y volteándolo bruscamente le dice- HEY!

- ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunta el chico malo-

- Eso no importa, lo único que importa aquí es que te estás metiendo con mi hermano y eso no lo voy a permitir... Él es muy sensible

- ¿Te refieres al cobarde ese que me tropezó antes? -se burló- Si se fue corriendo como una niñita acobardada

- Pues déjame decirte una cosa bravucón...

- ¿Qué? -decía molesto mientras remangándose su camisa el chico malo descubría sus enormes brazos de cañones haciendo callar inmediatamente al maestro fuego que lo vio de pies a cabeza y solo pudo decir-

- Qué brazos tan grandes tienes!

- Dos mil flexiones de pecho todas las mañanas

- WOW... eso es más del promedio de mis respiraciones diarias jajajajaja -reía nervioso-

- ¿Qué pasa Mako? ¡No hables con él! Ese tipo fue el que me amenazó -Mako lo miró miedoso y luego se devolvió a su hermano diciendo-

- ¿Estás seguro de que este honorable sujeto fue el que te amenazó? sólo míralo... ¡Es una dulzura! -entonces ambos lo miran morder el pico de una botella con los dientes y partir los cristales para luego masticarlos y tragarlos como si nada. Los ojos de ambos se pusieron blancos, pero con una sonrisita gastada Mako dice- Solo los más dulces pueden hacer eso

- Estoy seguro de que fue él... me amenazó y dijo que me asesinaría

- Seguro, Seguro, Segurísimo? estás locamente seguro? porque no quiero lastimarlo y que resulte que no sea... UNA peca de más puede marcar la diferencia

- ÉS EL C#Ñ#! -gritó Bolin exasperado para luego taparse la boca- aahhh... dije una grosería... -Acto seguido Mako respira profundo y encara al sujeto-

- Muy bien bravucón... ahora si estoy molesto... pagarás caro tu osadía de amenazar a mi hermanito -amenazaba el maestro fuego mientras estaba en posición de ataque, aún así, el bravucón estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con aburrimiento y una sonrisa- soy cinta negra, verde y puranaranjada en Tai-kuai-chukondo!

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Tai-Kuai- Qué!?

* * *

- Pagarás, lo lamentarás ggrrrrr...

- ¿Vas a atacar algún día niño bonito? -se burló el bravucón-

- Ya va pues están cargándose mis puños de furia!

- Los míos ya están cargados! -dicho esto el bravucón le asesta un fuerte golpe en la quijada al cejas arqueadas que lo envía al suelo inmediatamente-

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH MADREEEEE MIIIIIAAAAAAA... ME SACÓ UN DIENTEEE!

- MAAAAKOOO! -gritó Bolin- ahora sí me has hecho enojar malnacido, oops, otra palabrota...

- TOMA ESTO! -entonces el bravucón le dió una patada en el pecho a Bolin y lo arroja al suelo también. Mako estaba levantándose y de pronto su hermano le cae encima otra vez. Éste lo ve de muerte y el ojos verdes sonríe diciendo-

- Hola Makito.. ¿cómo está tu día?

- Buenísimo, siento que soy el mismísimo balón oficial del mundial, ouch! -se queja. Entonces el matón los toma de la ropa y los alza a los dos en peso y los ve con mirada asesina mientras ambos comienzan a temblar-

- EN LA CARA NO! -gritó Mako y Bolin se le queda viendo- ¿Qué? ¡Es mi gancho!

- Ustedes dos tendrán lo que se merecen! -acto seguido rio malvadamente teniendo planes malvados para malvadamente llevarlos a cabo de una forma... malvada-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aula B-12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- "Creo que nunca viiiii... un chico asiiiiii... como Anthoniiiiiii" -decía Ginger su poema con mucho sentimiento mientras todos y cada uno la miraban con caras de wtf, entre ellos el profesor- "es fuerte, guapo y muy genial... quiero que nos vean pasear... por el centro comercial"

- ¿Eso fue un poema? Pareció una frase que le robaste a Candy Candy jajajajajaja -ríe Iroh provocando la risa de todos-

- ¿De que hablas? mi poema fue hermoso... una señora a la que se lo leí lloró de emoción

- O de dolor en los oídos jajajajajaja -continuó la morena Korra-

- Basta chicos -regañó Tenzin- no importa que tan malo, patético y poco rimoso haya sido ese poema, no nos vamos a reírnos... A QUIÉN ENGAÑAMOS BÚRLENSE TODOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE MIERDA MÁS MAAAALA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -Muy molesta Ginger arrojó su papel con el poema al suelo y fue a sentarse enojada-

- Qué crueles son! -regañó Asami a Iroh-

- Tranquila amor, todos iremos al infierno... -entonces Iroh volteó hacia atrás para mirar a Jinora y picándole el ojo exclama- aunque tal vez me reforme para estar en el cielo contigo primor..!

- Ew.. -dice ella-

- Pasa ahora tú Iroh y dinos tu poema! -ordena Tenzin-

- Si Iroh pasa y dinos tu increíble poema que es tan perfecto que no provocará la risa de nadie -refunfuñó Asami-

- De hecho preciosa incluso Benjamin Franklin me dio la mano al escuchar mi poema, así de bueno estuvo

- Benjamin Franklin no era poeta... NI SIQUIERA ESTÁ VIVO!

- A callar! voy a leer mi poema -ordena y la ojos verdes tuerce los ojos. Entonces se aclara la garganta, pasa al frente de la clase y comienza- "No es verdad, ángel de amor... que en esta apartada orilla, levantaste la canilla y te salió el mal olor?" jajajajajajaja -comenzó a reírse él solito- lo siento.. continúo "Mis ojos miraban tu septiembre, así que no seas maluca... porque ya llegó diciembre y no quiero hallaca lo que quiero es..." -les echó una mirada pervertida a todos y Asami le ordena-

- Ni te atrevas a decir esa cochinada!

- Uy que aburridos... -suspiró y fue a sentarse-

- Hermoso! -alabó Tenzin-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

El timbre sonó y los chicos salieron otra vez. La bella Asami caminó junto a Iroh por los pasillos rumbo a los casilleros discutiendo entre sí cuando de pronto...

- Psss... chicos... psss... -dijo una voz susurrante pero ni Asami ni Iroh vieron nada- aquí arriba! -continuó. Entonces ellos levantan sus miradas y ven a Mako y Bolin montados sobre las cabezas de alce en la pared colgando de su ropa interior en un gran y humillante calzón chino en medio de los pasillos-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Resulta que volteamos y vemos allí a Mako y Bolin con los calzones pegados a unos cachos en la pared e inmediatamente pensé ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mi? ¡Es brillante! jejeje

* * *

- ¿Chicos? -dijo Asami horrorizada- ¿Qué les pasó? -Iroh estalla en risas-

- Chicos si querían que los cachearan por atrás me hubieran dicho a mi, mi amigo es más cariñoso que esos cachos jajajajajajajajaja

- IROH BASTA! ¿No puedes estar serio ni un segundo? -regaña Sato-

- Pero amor míralos, están con el culo puesto en los cachos de un animal en la pared... ¿Cómo es que eso no les resulta gracioso?

- YA!

- ay ok... -desvió los ojos fastidiado sin poder evitar sacarles una foto a los chicos disimuladamente-

- Ya los bajo chicos... -con eso ella busca una silla y montándose sobre ella alcanza a los chicos y comienza a desenredarlos de los cachos- Iroh por favor ataja a Bolin, allá te va! -entonces Asami corta el cacho y el ojos verdes comienza a caer al suelo pero Iroh lo deja caer porque estaba revisando su teléfono-

- OOOUUUUCCCHHHH MIS COSTILLAS!

- IROH TE DIJE QUE LOS ATRAPARAAAAS IMBEEEECILL!

- Lo siento... fue culpa mia... estaba mandando un tweet!

- Atrapa a Mako te lo agradezco! -dice exasperada para luego soltar al cejas arqueadas que comenzó a caer. Iroh lo esperaba los brazos abiertos, pero entonces su celu sonó y se desconcentró-

- Ay me respondieron! -cuando vino a ver Mako ya estaba en el suelo-

- MIII CAAARRAAAAA! -Asami le lanza una mirada asesina que fulmina al ojos dorados en un instante, pero este le responde con una sonrisa pícara diciendo-

- Qué sexy te ves cuando te enojas!

- Sólo ignóralo, Asami.. -dice Mako-

- Pero ya en serio ¿Quién les hizo esta horrible.. espantosa... y algo graciosa, cosa? -preguntó Iroh-

- Un matón de último semestre... creo que se llama Marti... -dijo Bolin-

- Con ese nombre no puede ser tan malo! -dice Iroh-

- Es peor! -responde Mako- golpea fuerte y no tiene decencia

- Bueno nadie molesta a mis amigos -exclamó Asami- vamos a decirle a nuestra Korra para que le de su merecido a ese bravucón

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KORRA NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó Mako-

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque el remedio terminará siendo peor que la enfermedad, ella se burlará, me hará morder el polvo por ella y me humillará de maneras insospechables... prefiero quedarme con mi golpiza

- Eso es ridículo, Korra no es para nada burlona -en eso aparece Korra caminando por los pasillos y señalando a una chica con anteojos-

- Oye cuatro ojos... ¿hiciste esos lentes con botellas de refresco? jajajajaja

- ooook... pero con nosotros no es así -continúa Korra-

- ¿Hola chicos que pasa? -se acerca Korra preguntando-

- Nada! -dice Mako- absolutamente nada... volvamos a clase! -con eso se va corriendo jalándole el brazo a Asami-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Si hay algo seguro en esta vida además de la muerte y la pubertad, es que no voy jamás, never ever ever a pedirle ayuda por ínfima que sea a Korra... palabra de maestro fuego!

**Confesionario: Asami**

Pienso que Mako exagera, Korra no es así.. además si se trata de la integridad física de alguno de nosotros ella no dudaría en ayudar... además por Dios es MUSCULOSA... es lo que necesitamos!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aula B-12**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cofesionario: Korra**

Así que allí estaba yo parada frente a la casa leyendo el poema que amablemente le había pedido a alguien que lo hiciera por mi... y si lo pedí amablemente sin herirlo... tanto... ¿por qué no me creen?

* * *

- El cielo es azul, las flores son rosas... y de todas las mujeres del mundo, mi mamá es la más hermosa ¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTA!? -gritó Korra- voy a matar al maric#n que escribió esto!

- Pasa a recitar tu poema Asami -ordena Tenzin. Entonces la bella chica se levanta con su papel y se pone frente a la clase-

- Dos buenos amigos están necesitados, por un matón fueron ultrajados y necesitan ser ayudados -Mako levanta la ceja extrañado, ese no era el poema que ella iba a leer- de Korra requieren ayuda, pero temen si ella los humilla... pero hay que recordar que todos somos amigos así que si tú estás con ella... ella estará contigo! -Asami se quedó callada y Korra volteó sorprendida a ver a los hermanos quienes la vieron apenados, la cara de la morena se llenó de rabia automáticamente-

- ¿Alguien les hizo algo? -ellos no responden por pena, pero Asami prosigue-

- Un matón de último año llamado Marti! -inmediatamente Korra se levanta de su pupitre y sale del salón diciendo-

- Ya va a ver...

- Ok... momento incómodo -dijo Tenzin-

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso Asami? -preguntó Mako-

- Porque no puedo dejar que les hagan esto... si no hacemos algo ahora esto nunca acabará... nadie le hará bullying a mis amigos

- Gracias -sonrieron ambos. Unos minutos después la puerta del salón se reventó con fuerza mientras aquel matón era lanzado dentro y cayó al suelo. Ya estaba moreteado y algo sangrante. La morena le hizo una llave que le provocó dolor y lo apostó frente a los hermanos-

- TOMA ESO BASTARDO... ¿CÓMO LES HACES DAÑO A MIS AMIGOS? ¡PÍDELES DISCULPAS! ¡VAMOS, HAZLO!

- NUNCA! -gritó el matón pero Korra le provocó más dolor con la llave y este soltó un gemido y una lágrima y con voz más aguda que de costumbre, exclamó- perdónenme Mako y Bolin... no quise hacerles daño

- ASÍ ME GUSTA! -le gritó Korra- ahora no quiero verte lastimar a mis amigos otra vez o te asesinaré y te traeré a la vida de nuevo solo para volverte a asesinar ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?

- Si si siiii entendí... -lloriqueaba el chico malo a la vista de todos-

- Chicos -dijo Korra a los hermanos- ¿Quieren sacar la basura? -ellos pusieron cara de malvadillos y continuando la llave de Korra lo sacaron a patadas del salón-

- Y NO VUELVAS A MOLESTARNOS MATÓN! -Marti se fue corriendo y todos los que veían comenzaron a aplaudir y celebrar emocionados. Por fin, luego de muchos años de sufrir Bullying de ese tipo, le habían dado su merecido y no volvería a molestarlos nunca más

* * *

**Apartamento 617...**

* * *

- Korra -la llamó Mako y ella voltea- gracias, por lo que hiciste hoy por mi y por mi hermano... te debo una

- Mako tú eres mi amigo... no me importa, si alguien les hace daño lo haré pagar porque la única que los humilla soy yo... y aún así los protejo... la próxima vez que te molesten a ti o a Bolin deben decirme

- Lo sé, gracias! -se abrazan-

- Pero a ver si vas a un gimnasio debilucho jajajajajaja -comienza a burlarse- dejar que una mujer te salve? PATETICO! -con eso la morena sale del apartamento y dejó al cejas arqueadas batiéndose de ira descontrolada-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**jajajaja quién diría que esta mierda de fic dejaría algo de enseñanza contra el bullying!?**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado... Gracias a todas esas personas que leen mi fic, se los agradezco infinitamente...**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y NO... NO HE ABANDONADO ESTA HISTORIA, NI LO HARÉ! (Solo no es fácil inspirarse tantos chistes juntos en un cap tan largo)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio**


	6. La Audición

**Contiiii Siii...**

**Disfruten xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Audición**

* * *

Era un día tranquilamente normal en Nueva York. Eran las 8 de la mañana y los chicos estaban preparándose para otro día en la universidad. Korra acaparaba la ducha y cantaba fogosamente impregnando con su mala voz todo el apartamento. Asami se maquillaba compulsivamente mientras Iroh moldeaba su cabello con gel con mucho cuidado y determinación.

Bolin por su parte observaba desde los banquitos de la cocina a su hermano preparar el desayuno de ambos. Había tostado panes y freído huevos. Olía delicioso...

- ¿Qué tienes para mi hoy hermano mayor? -preguntó el ojos verdes-

- Estoy haciéndote un sandwich de huevo como te gusta

- Uuuuuhhhh yo amo los sandwich de huevo! -Mako hace una mirada de obviedad y exclama-

- Lo sé!

- ¿Y tú que vas a comer?

- Yo me estoy haciendo mi favorito jejeje... el sandwich triple de jalea, atún, jamón y queso derretido en el tope... es una maldita delicia! -se saborea-

- Ew no me gusta la mermelada -exclama el ojos verdes- es como gelatina descompuesta

- Puedo vivir con eso... aquí está tu comida -se la pone justo al lado del sandwich triple de Mako- espera un momento iré a buscarnos un refresco para beber en la despensa... cuida mi sandwich

- Ok hermano! -dijo Bolin desinteresado para tragarse de un solo mordisco su sandwich de huevo. Entonces gimió de excitación mientras acariciaba su estómago- oh por Dios que bueno estuvo este sandwich de huevo... casi no siento lástima por el pollito que dejaron morir para que yo pudiera disfrutar de este desayuno... aunque aún tengo hambre

* * *

**Confeccionario: Bolin**

Entonces resulta que volteo y allí estaba... el sandwich triple de jalea, atún, jamón y queso derretido en el tope de Mako... Sé que era su favorito y yo ODIO la jalea pero... soy un adulto joven, tengo un gran estómago y las tripas me chillan del hambre... me quedé mirando con deseo el sandwich de Mako y... pasó lo que tenía que pasar

* * *

Mako baja las escaleras con el refresco y ve horrorizado a Bolin dándole un gran mordisco a su sandwich triple, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y dejó caer el refresco...

- BOOOOOLLLLIIIIIINNNNN!

- AAAAHHHHH MAAAAAAKOOOOOO...! -grita como mujercita nerviosa al ser descubierto-

- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡QUÉ HORROR!

- Mako no es lo que parece!

- ¿Me voy un momento y te encuentro en planos románticos con mi sandwich? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HERMANO ERES!?

- PERO TIENES QUE CREERME... ESTO NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA PARA MIIIIII... SOLO FUE UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAAAAAD! -gritó de manera ridícula para luego arrodillársele a su hermano quien estaba horrorizado también-

- NO PUEO CREER QUE ME HICISTE ESO! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE NI PENSAR EN ESO! ¡ES DEMASIADO DOLOROSO! -Exclamó el ojos dorados, sobreactuado como él solo-

- Ay ¿Cuál es la gritadera señoritas? -exclamó Korra apareciendo en bata de baño junto a Iroh quien ya estaba listo para la universidad-

- BOLIN SE COMIÓ MI SAAAANDWICH! -gritó Mako-

- PERO FUE SIN INTENCIOOOON!

- ¿Se comió tu desayuno? ¿Eso es todo? pff... debí saber que se trataba de una tontería -refunfuña Korra- Eres un dramático

- NO SOY NINGÚN DRAMÁTICO... -replica el cejas arqueadas cruzando sus brazos molestos en un muy dramático... puchero-

- Ah por cierto -dijo Iroh levantando la mano- Mako hoy usé tu cepillo de dientes porque no pude encontrar el mío!

- QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!? -gritó casi desmayándose- te cepillaste con mi cepillo de dientes hijo de put#!?

- Si, ¿cuál es el problema?

- Te metes una vagina diferente a la boca todas las noches -replica-

- Ay si pero son vaginas limpias... aunque anoche no estaba pensando con claridad jajajajaja -Mako abrió la llave del lavaplatos y llenándose la boca de agua tomó jabón líquido de fregar y se vació un chorro dentro empezando a hacer gárgaras con aquello, espuma comenzó a salirle mientras todos lo miraban extasiados-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Si así reaccionó por lo del cepillo de dientes... no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hará cuando se entere que me metí su termómetro favorito en el culo... es que... chicos... pensé que era un termómetro rectal!

* * *

- Mako... -dice Bolin acercándosele a Mako con ojitos de perro regañado- ¿me perdonas por aprovecharme de tu pan de jalea y atún? -Mako cruzó los brazos un poco molesto pero luego dijo-

- Pero con una condición...

- ¿Cuál?

- Deberás pasar la pena del refresco agitado!

- OH POR DIOS ESO NO! -dijo nervioso-

- Entonces no te perdono...

- OK lo haré! -Mako pone cara de malvado y toma el refresco y comienza a agitarlo rápidamente haciendo que se tornara en una bomba de tiempo. Entonces se lo dió a su hermano y este con el pulso tembloroso abrió la tapa y un gran chorro de refresco salió disparado hacia la cara de Bolin bañándolo por completo mientras Mako estallaba en risas-

- Oh por Dios son tan infantiles! -refunfuña Korra-

- Chicos ya estamos listos podemos ir... -exclamaba Asami apareciendo en la sala pero se interrumpió a si misma al ver la escena de Bolin llenándose de refresco voluntariamente y Mako riendo en el suelo- Ok ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué sucede -dicho esto sale del apartamento junto a Iroh- Adiós chicos, voy en auto!

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

_**Universidad de Belfire...**_

* * *

- Entonces tomé el crédito, las buenas notas y ni siquiera lo incluí en el trabajo -decía Asami entrando con Iroh a la universidad-

- Y tú ni siquiera hiciste el trabajo!

- Exacto... a veces soy muy mala, pero eso va a cambiar... no lo haré más, trataré con amor, decencia y respeto a las personas -de pronto los chicos se detuvieron al ver a un mar de chicos reunidos todos revisando una cartelera de la recepción. Extrañada Asami pregunta- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que pusieron las planillas para las audiciones de todas las obras escolares que se vienen...

- ¿QQQQUUUUEEEE!? EN SERIO! -gritó como loca-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Ok yo amo los reflectores, soy la talentosa de la familia, canto, bailo, soy bonita... sé redactar cartas y documentos legales, falsificar pasaportes, dibujo muy bien, sé cocinar y controlar la mente de la gente y cuando eso no funciona... PUES SOY BONITA!... duh!

* * *

- ¿Quieres ir a ver los roles? -pregunta Iroh-

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que iré! -inmediatamente Asami comienza a meterse entre la turba y empujar a todos como una lunática gritando- QUIETENSEEEE... VOY PASANDO... QUEEE SEEE QUITEEEEN! -Pronto la bella Sato comienza a revisar los roles muy entusiasmada y luego dice- OH POR DIOS SOY PERFECTA PARA TODAS! ESCUCHENME BIEN BABOSAS NO SE ATREVAN A AUDICIONAR PARA LOS PAPELES PRINCIPALES SON MIIIIIOOOOSSSS! -gritó asustando a todas las chicas quienes salieron corriendo aterradas. Entonces anotó su nombre con su letra bonita poniendo un corazón en la "i" y luego caminando hacia Iroh con una sonrisita-

- Wow... me sorprende el amor, la decencia y el respeto con el que tratas a las personas!

- Te lo dije... soy un pan de Dios... -en ese momento las puertas de la universidad se abren y Iroh y Asami voltean a ver y notan a Korra, Bolin y Mako entrar por allí súper cansados, sudorosos y gimiendo agitados-

- ¿Qué les pasó? Están EMPA-PADOS jajajajaja -se burló Iroh-

- Tuvimos... que caminar... TODO... EL MALDITO CAMINO... A LA UNIVERSIDAD... AAAAA PIIEEEEE! -replica Korra cansada y molesta, más molesta que cansada. Asami los mira confundida y responde-

- Nuestro apartamento está a 4 calles de aquí...

- En serio necesitamos ir al gimnasio -reconoce Bolin mientras se agarra el estómago y se toca algunos cauchitos-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

¿Gimnasio? ¿Para qué un gimnasio? Aún no arreglan los elevadores en el Forum Apartment y cada día tengo que subir y bajar 30 malditos pisos varias veces... mis piernas están casi tan robustas como las de Korra

* * *

En ese momento suena el timbre y los chicos tuvieron que resignarse a asistir al primer periodo de clases con el profe Tenzin... pero.. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? No es como que el profe Tenzin sieeeempre iba a dar clases relacionadas con el sexo... era profesor de INTRODUCCIÓN A LA LITERATURA debía impartir conocimientos líricos, hermosos, poesía... no podía hablar siempre de sexo...

**.**

**Aula B-12...**

**.**

- Hablemos de condones! -dijo Tenzin con una mirada perversa a sus estudiantes que lo miraban con aburrimiento- y cuanto los detesto!

- ¿Usted detesta los condones? -exclama Asami horrorizada- Los condones son PRIMORDIALES para evitar enfermedades de transmisión sexual...

- Si si ya conozco toda esa basura de educación sexual... me hicieron ir a un seminario -se queja Tenzin- aun así sigo odiando los condones... es que... no se siente iguaaaaal cuando uno lo usa!

- ¡No de la forma que yo los uso! -dijo Bolin levantando la mano y sorprendiéndolos a todos. Mako se pone rojito y le susurra-

- Bolin estamos hablando de condones... no de los cordones de los zapatos...

- Aaaaahhhhh... y condones que son?

- Son un lindo impermeable que te pones en tu cosita para evitar que se enferme! -dijo Mako con delicadeza, Bolin al fin pareció entender-

- ¿por qué le hablas como si fuera un niño de 5 años? -recrimina Korra- tienes que decirle las cosas como son... Bolin los condones son sombreritos flexibles de látex que te pones en tu pene para que cuando forniques con una dama no se te ponga feo, gordo, verde o le salga pus sangriento

- OOOHHH POOOORRR DIOOOS QUE HORRORRR! -gritó Bolin espantado-

- KORRA! -la regaña el cejas arqueadas- No puedes ser tan cruda con él... Bolin es muy inocente... aún no sabe que Santa Klaus no es real

- SAAAAANTA KLAAAUUUSSS NO ES REAAAALLL!? -Mako se golpea la frente con la mano sabiendo que habló de más- OH NO... PRIMERO ME HABLAN DE PENES LLENOS DE PUS Y AHORA ME DICEN QUE SANTA KLAUS NO EXISTE..? AAAGGAAARRENMEEE QUE ME DA AAAALGOOOO! -sobreactuaba sofocado-

- Y bueno chicos... -exclamó Tenzin algo perdido en la conversación- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

**Sala de Audiciones para papeles...**

* * *

- Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó una sonriente chica a la bella Asami quien se preparaba para su línea-

- Me llamo Asami... pero los que me conocen me llaman la Marilyn-Street-Jolie de la actuación porque soy tres en una jejeje tengo la pasión de Marilyn Monroe, la experiencia de Meryl Street y si como nuez moscada se me ponen los labios gordos y jugosos como los de la Jolie

- Ooook... eso fue perturbador... aquí está tu línea.. solo ve allá con el actor y práctica

Con eso Asami fue al set de grabación donde estaba el director sentado con una cámara y un chico apuesto con un guion en sus manos. Él tenía el papel principal y Asami quería ser su contrapartida, pero para eso tendría que dar un buen papel...

- ACCIÓN! -dice el director-

- Oh Marbella -dice el actor muy enfocado y concentrado en su papel, lo hacía genial- ¿Por qué ocultais el amor que sentis por mi... solo expresadlo y dejadlo salir antes de que os consuma...

- oH MaRtIdImIlIaNo... -respondió Asami todo machucado y se le iban los gallos- qUe AgOnIIHAA El TeNR Ke EzpERAR AH Ke Meh Amesssss...

- CORTE! -gritó el director al ver que la actuación de Asami era patética, pero ella inmediatamente exclamó-

- Si, Corten... Me leíste la mente porque en realidad no estoy sintiendo estás lineas... ¿Quién escribió esto?

- La escribí yo... -dijo el guapo actor al lado de Asami, ella lo mira de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa ingenua exclama-

- Con razón... eres lindo... No puede ser que también seas un buen escritor... pero no te sientas mal... Los feos dirigen películas, los lindos somos... Lindos!

- No creo que sea por el guión -dijo el director a la ojos verdes- lo diré rápidamente para que no duela tanto... ERES UNA PÉSIMA ACTRIZ...

- P-P-P-P-PEEEERDÓOOON!? -replicó Asami incrédula- lamento llevarle la contraria pero soy una excelente actriz, una vez fingí que estaba enferma para no ir a la escuela y luego fingí sentirme mejor para que no me llevaran al hospital... MIS PADRES SE LO TRAGARON COMPLETITO... soy una veterana, las líneas están mal...

- FUEEEEERAAAAAAA

- Ok ok ok espera... solo dame otra oportunidad si? -rogó Asami- te aseguro que no seré tan sobreabundantemente buena esta vez -el director tuerce los ojos aburrido y exclama-

- Está bien... todos a sus posiciones...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el área de los casilleros...**

* * *

Mako estaba sacando algunos libros de su locker tranquilamente cuando de pronto aparece Iroh mirándolo de manera pícara y pervertida. El cejas arqueadas pone cara de asco por un momento y exclama...

- Lo siento, no me gustan los hombres!

- ¿Qué? Noooo... no te estaba viendo a ti... la estaba viendo a ella -entonces Iroh señala a Jinora que estaba en ese mismo pasillo predicando la palabra de Dios, Mako voltea a verla-

- Y EL SEÑOR SE COMUNICÓ CONMIGO ESTA MAÑANA EN UNA VISIÓN PROFÉTICA Y ME DIJO... "DEBES COMPARTIR EL MENSAJE... DEBES COMPARTIIIIIIRLOOOOOO"

- Deja en paz a esa chica -advierte Mako como un consejo entre amigos, pero Iroh no le hizo mucho caso y siguió viéndola con perversión-

- Hay quienes dicen que ella odia los penes... ¿será cierto?

- Te estás metiendo en aguas turbulentas... -dice Mako- ¿no puedes solo fijarte en otra chica? Esa chica está apartada para Dios... es más santa que nadie

- Y YO LE ENTREGUÉ MI CUERPO A JESÚS ANOCHE Y DEJÉ QUE EL HICIERA LO QUE QUISIERA CONMIGO... -Mako queda frío al oir aquello-

- Nadie es tan devoto y es real -recrimina Iroh- yo voy a descubrir que hay detrás de esa fachada de fanática de Jesús.. ya verás!

- Iroh no...

- Toma nota niño bonito... -con eso el maestro fuego se dirigió hacia la chica predicadora que repartía algunas hojas sueltas y le hablaba a algunos estudiantes, entonces comenzando su numerito, Iroh se aclaró la garganta y dijo- Disculpa linda...

- AY NO TU NOOO... -exclamó Jinora exaltada haciéndose la señal de la cruz varias veces-

- Tranquila no vengo a corromperte ni a burlarme... solo quiero un consejo de las escrituras!

- Has venido al lugar correcto -dice Jinora mientras saca de quién sabe dónde una biblia gigante que pesaba como 10 kilos y tenía como 3000 páginas ilustradas y demás y la montó sobre una mesa jadeando un poco debido al peso del libro. Iroh se sorprende y Mako que los veía desde lejos quedó frío- Dime cuál es tu inquietud

- Quiero saber qué opina Dios sobre copiar en los exámenes! -pregunta Iroh con una sonrisa, entonces Jinora comienza a buscar en el libro inmenso e inmediatamente exclama-

- Bien lo dice 1 Corintios 8:14 "No copiareis en los exameneis finaleis del instituto... porque desagradareis el nombre de Diosreis..."

- Son muchos 'eis' no crees? jajajajajaja -rió Iroh recibiendo como respuesta una mirada fulminante, pero entonces el maestro fuego reaccionó y tirándose al suelo de rodillas comenzó a gritar- OH POR DIOS ME HAS ABIERTO LOS OJOS...

- ¿Qué? -pregunta ella confundida-

- ESE... ESE TEXTO QUE ME LEÍSTE ME LLEGÓ AL CORAZÓN... AHORA ESTOY DISPUESTO A ENMENDAR MI VIDA Y DEDICARME A LOS CAMINOS DE JOSUÉ..

- JESÚS!

- Eso... realmente me gustaría que me enseñaras a reformarme! -prosigue Iroh-

- ¿Realmente quieres aprender lo que dicen las escrituras o solo te estás burlando de mí?

- Yoooo? Burlándome de ti? JAMÁS! yo nunca de los nunca me burlaría de nadie -en ese momento Iroh se distrae al ver a un chico pasar con un ridículo sombrero de colores y sin poder resistir las ganas de hacer un comentario sarcástico, le gritó- BONITO SOMBRERO TARADO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Jinora mira fulminante una vez más a Iroh y este aclara la garganta- OH POR DIOS AHORA SI VEO LA LUZ ESPIRITUAAAAAL... ENSÉÑAMEEEEEE...

- Muy bien... te daré clases privadas en mi apartamento luego de clases...

- Uzuzú... ¿privadas? -dijo de manera pervertida-

- JUNTO CON MI CLUB DE RELIGIÓN BOBO... te quitaré de tu mente esa corrosión diabólica que traes por el poder de Jesús juro que lo haré... ahora aléjate de mi! -Iroh sonríe y vuelve hacia donde estaba Mako frío-

- En serio viejo... sólo olvídate de esta locura

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡La tengo comiendo de mi mano!

- Algo muy malo te va a pasar por burlarte de una predicadora

- SHHHHHH no lo digas muy alto podría escucharte... además... ella no es una predicadora de verdad... ¿clases privadas? ¡ES UNA ZORRITA! Solo necesita un macho alfa como yo para despertar la loba que lleva dentro... por cierto eso de tú y yo juntos parece una buena idea... ¿Reconsiderarías la oferta? -Mako tuerce los ojos y yéndose de ese lugar exclama-

- No tienes remedio

- ¿Qué? eres lindo! -se burló Iroh pero el cejas arqueadas no lo escuchó y se marchó-

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el otro pasillo…**

* * *

- FUEEEEERAAAAAA! -gritó el director mientras Asami era echada del set de grabación y la sacaban a patadas del sitio de las audiciones. Korra iba pasando por allí junto a Bolin y vio a Asami batiéndose de rabia-

- ME LAS PAGARAAAAAN!

- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Bolin extrañado a la ojos verdes-

- Los tipos esos me sacaron del set a patadas y no me dieron el papel principal

- Wow que tragedia... -exclamó Korra sarcástica- el calentamiento global no se compara a esto...

- Hablo en serio Korra... soy una excelente actriz no sé cómo ese sujeto no se dio cuenta... SOY MAGNÍFICA... ¿Quieren ver como improviso una escena trágica donde tenga que llorar y tocar sus corazones?

- No gracias -dijo Korra pero inmediatamente Asami rompió en "llanto" mientras una música triste de violín acompañaba la escena. Pero Asami no parecía estar triste, parecía más bien que le dolía el estómago o algo porque arrugaba el rostro y emitía un chillido muy raro-

- WWWAAAAAAAAA... POOOOR QUUEEEEE ME DEEEEJAAAASTEEEEEE SIIII YO TE AMABAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¿Qué les pareció? -Reaccionó de inmediato- genial no? -Korra la ve fría y exclama-

- Eso fue casi tan perturbador como cuando descubrí que Mako se sacaba las cejas... con una navaja!

- A mí me gustó tu escena sobreactuada, Asami -dijo Bolin con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos-

- Bolin a ti te gusta todo -refunfuña Korra- no existe nada en este mundo que te disguste -Bolin queda pensativo y luego exclama-

- Es cierto, la única cosa que no me gustaba era la jalea y esta mañana me comí el sandwich de jalea de Mako... supongo que ya no odio nada

- Uy nuuuu... no se puede ser tan bueno y optimista en la vida, es enfermizo -exclama Korra-

* * *

**En el Apartamento...**

* * *

- No se puede ser tan bueno y santurrón en la vida, es enfermizo -dice Iroh-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Iroh está obsesionado con corromper a Jinora y tentarla para ver si deja el buen camino, yo creo que Iroh se está metiendo en aguas turbulentas... Yo no he visto a alguien taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan devoto a algo como esa fanática de Jesús... aunque por otro lado... tampoco he visto a nadie tan echado a perder como Iroh... oh por Dios... ES EL APOCALIPSIS!

* * *

- Deja a esa chica en paz -reclama Mako- ¿Por qué no solo construyes un puente... Y LO SUPERAS!?

- ¿por qué te importa tanto? ¿Te gusta, verdad?

- QQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? A MI NO ME GUSTA JINORA ESTÁS LOCO... LA ÚNICA QUE ME GUSTA ES... -se tapó la boca de inmediato para no soltar el nombre de la chica que todavía tenía el corazón del cejas arqueadas en sus manos, aunque era demasiado lógico, incluso Iroh lo deduciría-

- Aaaajaaaaa! "La única que te gusta, eh?" ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Me conoce? ¿Nos hemos acostado? -preguntó con perversión, pero Mako suspiró de que el bobo de Iroh no supiera de quién hablaba-

- No, no te diré quién es... NO la conoces y definitivamente no la tocaría si tú te hubieses acostado con ella -Iroh puso ojitos tiernos y abrazando a su amigo de manera ridícula exclama-

- Awwwww... ¿el código de amigos verdad? No saldrías con una chica con la que yo ya he estado por respeto a mi, no es así?

- Naah... no saldría con una chica con la que tú ya hubieras estado POR RESPETO A MI SALUD... ¿Quién sabe qué cochinadas le harías? y luego ella me contagia tus enfermedades venéreas

- OYE! Yo no tengo enfermedades venéreas -se queja Iroh- a veces solo me pica el escroto pero nada más -Mako lo ve extrañado, entonces poniendo cara de asco, el chico exclama-

- No puedo creer que nos bañemos en el mismo baño y usemos el mismo jabón...

- Seeh sobre eso... te voy a agradecer que no estés dejando tanto pelo pegado al jabón me haces el favor! ok?

- EEEELLL QUEEEE DEJAAAA PELOOO PEGADOOOO AL JABOON ERES TUUUUU GRRRRRR! -grita Mako poniéndose rojo de la ira, entonces Iroh rompe en risas y exclama-

- Jajajajajaja lo sé, solo disfruto ver cómo te frustras

- Oh Dios.. ¿cómo sobreviviré vivir un dos años enteros contigo en el mismo apartamento? -se lamenta finalmente el ojos dorados-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

- ESTOY MOLESTA! -replicó Asami mientras ella, Korra y Bolin salín del campus de la uni rumbo a la casa pensando que los chicos los esperaban para llevarlos a casa-

- Si, ya lo has dicho unas 18.500 veces -dice Bolin-

- Oh por tu put# madre... estos desgraciados se fueron y nos dejaron! -replica Korra al ver que el auto de Iroh no estaba allí y Mako tampoco- Ahora tendré que caminar ooootra vez a pie a casa!? AHORA YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY MOLESTA!

- Solo falta que te molestes tú también Bolin -bromeó Asami-

- Nope... yo soy feliz... no importa lo que pase... he sido feliz y siempre lo seré!

- Cancelaron Power Ranger Megaforce!

- COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!? -exclamó Bolin casi quedándose sin aire- me da algo.. me da aaaaalgo... AHORA ME MOLESTÉ YO TAMBIÉN!

- Vamos a casa chicos noj#da! -dice Korra en un gruñido a lo cual los otros chicos gruñen y comienzan a caminar hacia un chico montado sobre su auto gris, rodean el auto y Korra lo ve con ojos de muerte- BAJATE DEL AUTO AHORA!

- Pero... es mío... -Korra a continuación tomó al sujeto de la ropa, lo cargó en peso y lo arrojó al suelo mientras los demás subían al auto-

- Te lo devolveremos! -sonrió Asami de forma maléfica al momento que Korra arrancaba a toda velocidad llenándole de humo la cara a aquel sujeto que se quedó allí sentado en medio de la autopista en posición fetal y a punto de llorar-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado... :) GRACIAS por sus reviews... son un apoyo para mi... Muchas gracias...**

**¡Me cuentan que les parece!**

**Nos vemos!**


	7. La Religión de los Traseros

**Hola a todos!**

**Uff bueno primero me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve que sentarme en la laptop y escribir sin parar para terminarlo hoy, pero quería que se diviertieran un poco con las ocurrencias de los pervertidos y locos habitantes del A-617..**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La Religión de los Traseros**

* * *

Korra camina hacia la sala desde la cocina sosteniendo una bandeja llena de palomitas de maíz y se detiene en el mueble azul de la sala frente al televisor donde Mako ya estaba sentado rodeado de pizzas y refresco.

- Aquí están las palomitas -dijo Korra mostrándole la bandeja al ojos dorados y luego se dió vuelta y dijo- y este es mi trasero que pasará todo el día aplastado en este sofá...

- PORQUE HOY VEREMOS EL MATARÓN DE 'CELEBRIDADES HACIENDO IDIOTECES', el único programa donde podemos ver a las celebridades... HACIENDO IDIOTECES! ¿Quién lo diría no? jajajajaja -completó Mako emocionado riendo para luego limpiarse una lágrima provocada por sus carcajadas-

- Hemos estado esperando mucho para ver este maratón así que INFORMO QUE NO HARÉ UN C#ÑO HOY OK!? -gritó Korra durísimo para que todos los demás habitantes pudieran escuchar, en eso aparece Iroh caminando a través de la sala, jorungando su teléfono y diciendo-

- Tú no haces un c#ño nunca! -Korra levanta la ceja con sarcasmo-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

¿Perdón? ¿Qué yo no hago un c#ño? Bueno es verdad... pero Iroh hace menos que eso... NO HACE NADA! NADA DE NADA... Creo que se aguanta las ganas de cagar solo para no tomarse la molestia de ir al baño, bajarse los pantalones y luego pujar!

* * *

- ¿Qué hacen chicos? -preguntó Asami apareciendo en la sala-

- Korra y yo vamos a ver un maratón de _'Celebridades Haciendo Idioteces'_, está a punto de comenzar -dijo Mako-

- ¿No es ese el programa ese sin sentido donde ponen videos humillantes de las celebridades haciendo cosas estúpidas y luego ponen risas de fondo como si de verdad fuera gracioso?

- EXACTO! -exclamó Mako excitado- ¿No es genial? ¿Quién puede resistirse a ver a Lindsay Lohan vomitarle a un policía o los perros hambrientos persiguiendo a Lady Gaga y su vestido de carne después de los MTV Music Awards?

- Yo preferiría hacerme acupuntura en los ojos! -responde Asami-

- ¿Tú que vas a hacer hoy princesita? -pregunta Korra-

- Bueno en realidad tendré un día de relax total, contraté a unos sujetos para que me hagan unos masajes y definitivamente no saldré de la cama hoy... -en ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece Bolin sosteniendo un afiche y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

- CHICOS CHICOS CHICOS CHICOS...

- BOLIN BOLIN BOLIN BOLIN... ¿QQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE!? -gruñó la morena-

- No van a creerlo! estaba caminando por ahí y encontré esto! -dice casi pegándole el afiche en la cara a Asami para que lo leyera-

- "Club de Culones, hoy en la plaza asiste" -lee ella horrorizada-

- ¿NO ES LO MÁS GENIAL DEL MUNDO?

- ¿Qué exactamente significa club de culones, Bolin? -pregunta Mako con desconfianza-

- Yo te lo puedo decir, tu hermano se está volviendo gay jejejeje -ríe Korra con malicia-

- Es un evento que harán hoy en la plaza -responde el ojos verdes- todo lo referente al culo... la historia del culo, la etimología detrás de su nombre... TODO! hasta harán actividades interactivas

- ¿Cómo qué? Toquetearte el culo jajajajajaja -ríe Korra-

- NO! hay una actividad súper genial, a las 12 estarán bautizando nuestros traseros, le pondrán un nombre y hasta te darán un certificado de bautizo y todo... ¿no es muy loco?

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Ahora hay imágenes muy perturbadoras en mi mente... necesitaré terapia después de esto!

* * *

- AAAAAAHORA... ¿quién va a acompañarme? -pregunta el emocionado chico-

- Yo no...

- Yo tampoco! -dijeron Korra y Mako inmediatamente-

- ¿Por qué no?

- Estamos muuy ocupados, tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer!

- ¿Cómo qué? a ver!

- van a pasar Jennifer Lawrence cayéndose en la alfombra roja... ESO HAY QUE VERLO!

- ¿Asami? -preguntó desanimado el ojos verdes-

- Lo siento Bolin pero yo quiero relajarme el día entero y además de eso... ¿Quién va a una charla sobre culos? ¡Es extraño e inquietante!

- Oh vamos será divertido... te bautizaremos el culo! -dicho esto Bolin la toma del brazo y comienza a sacarla a la fuerza-

- NOOOO BOLIINN.. NO QUIERO IRRR... CHICOS... AYUDAAAAAAA -rogó a la morena y el ojos dorados quienes no hicieron absolutamente nada. En ese momento comenzó el maratón y ambos comenzaron a celebrar emocionados-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

El timbre suena en aquella casa muy imponente y algo tétrica y una chica vestida con cuellos de tortuga y cabellos cortos va a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con un picarón sujeto blanco, cabello marrón medio despeinado, ojos dorados y una sonrisa de donjuán. Con ojos de aburrimiento y voz un poco floja, la chica reclama...

- Llegas tarde! -Iroh ve su reloj y luego le dice-

- No he llegado tarde, he llegado con un 'elegante retraso' de 2 horas y media...

- Si Cristo hubiese venido dos horas y media tarde al mundo... ¿hubiera podido hacer todo lo que se proponía? -refunfuñó Jinora-

- Es el hijo de Dios, no? hubiera podido llegar 5 minutos antes de que se terminara su tiempo en el mundo y aun así hubiera hecho su tarea... en eso me parezco a Jesús

- ¿PERDÓN!? -bufó horrorizada-

- Yo también llego 5 minutos antes de que se termine la clase... la diferencia es que yo no hago la tarea ni aunque tenga tiempo jajajajajaja -Jinora le clava una mirada seria y Iroh exclama- oye sonríe un poco, si? era solo una bromita!

- Me estoy riendo, estoy muy feliz -dijo. Contradictoriamente, tenía el rostro de piedra-

- Si como no... bueno puedo entrar o deseas oír más chistes malos sobre Jesús! -Jinora abre más la puerta y se aparta diciendo- Pasa... -pero cuando Iroh iba a poner un pie adentro Jinora gritó- NOOOOO PAAAAASEEEEESSSS!

- ¿Entonces?

- QUITATE LOS ZAPATOS PRIMEROS ANIMAAAAAAAAALLLLL!... -inmediatamente después de eso Jinora cruzó sus manos y comenzó a rezar el padrenuestro en medio de susurros y Iroh la ve extrañado-

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- He pecado con la lengua, he perdido los estribos y me he dejado llevar por mis deseos carnales llamándote animal

- Awww linda que tierna eres pero si te dejaras llevar por tus deseos carnales estarías llena de semen por doquier -Jinora ignoró el comentario y caminó hacia la sala que estaba llena de chicas feas con lunares en la cara y aparatos en los dientes, cuellos de tortugas y amarrados de cebolla en la cabeza iban y venían. Iroh casi vomita al ver aquello-

- Chicas, déjenme presentarle a nuestro nuevo hermano... Iroh..? ¿Eres Iroh qué? -interrumpe Jinora-

- Mi nombre es Iroh nada más...

- HOLA IROH NADA MÁS! -dice una de las hermanas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

- Él ha venido a aprender de la palabra del señor ALELUYA! -dijo Jinora con convicción- así que démosle la bienvenida y comencemos a presentarnos-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

¿Dónde te metiste Iroh? Este mujerero es menos atractivo que un choque con muertos en un viernes 13. Y lo peor de todo es que están locas por un hombre y no soy yo... ¡ES JESÚS!

* * *

- Muy bien... -dijo Jinora poniéndose de pie de inmediato- Ahora que todos se conocen, vamos a alabar a Dios... pónganse de pie todos vamos

- ¿No puedo alabar a Dios aquí sentado? -bufó Iroh aburrido-

- SI FUERAS DIOS, ¿TE GUSTARÍA QUE TE ALABARAN SENTADO?

- Si yo fuera Dios no existiría el cáncer... ni Justin Bieber, ni cierto convento loco de fanáticas de Jesús... hasta él necesita un momento de calma

- Deja la pereza y únete en nuestro canto -aclara la garganta- OOOOOOHHHH SEEEEEEEÑOOOOORRRRR POR QUUEEEEEE EREEEEEES TAAAAAAAAN MARAVILLOOOOOSOOOO TOOOOMAMEEE SEÑOOORRR TOOOOMAAAAMEEEEEEE! -gritaba Jinora como si estuviese urgida de sexo-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la plaza...**

* * *

Bolin y Asami llegan a la plaza que estaba llenas de personas de todos los tamaños edades y sexos parados todos frente a una tarima donde un sujeto hablaba al micrófono con convicción y habían otras mesas llenas de recuerditos y cosas didácticas...

- Wow cuantas personas -dice Asami asombrada-

- En realidad la forma correcta de decir es... "Cuantos culos" ¿No te leíste el manual de reglas al dorso del afiche?

- No he leído unas cartas de amor que me envió un sujeto del otro instituto y eso que yo babeaba por él... ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a leer un reglamento sobre culos?

- LES DAMOS UNA CULOBIENVENIDA A TODOS! -dijo el hombre de la tarima-

- Este día será laaaaargo! -rodó los ojos Asami aburrida mientras Bolin corría al frente de la tarima emocionado-

- Bienvenidos a nuestra culoactividad del culodía de hoy...

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

¿Saben? Una vez saqué a pasear a mi perro y la cadena se rompió y él se escapó, metros después me enteré que lo arrolló un camión que transportaba pavos. Ese mismo día un sujeto vomitó en mí y luego me llovió encima. Luego mi casa se incendió debido a un corto circuito y luego me diagnosticaron gastritis... ese fue el peor día de mi vida... pero preferiría vivirlo otra vez que estar parada frente a un montón de posibles depredadores sexuales hablando de culos

* * *

- Comencemos con nuestra culocharla sobre el origen del culo... -con eso el hombre aclaró su garganta y comenzó a decir- El culo fue inventado por Dios en el año...

* * *

**En el apartamento...**

* * *

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA LADY GAGA QUE TOOOONTAAAA! -reía Mako a todo pulmón mientras se retorcía en aquel sillón. Korra también reía de la misma manera-

- ¿CÓMO ES QUE ALGUIEN VA A UN EVENTO CON UN VESTIDO DE CARNE Y LUEGO PASA POR UNA PERRERA? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -carcajeaba al ver a la superestrella en la tv rodeada de perros que mordían su vestido de carne y la dejaban desnuda en medio de la calle-

- ESTO ESTÁ DEMASIADO BUENO, TENGO QUE TUITEARLO! -exclamó Mako mientras tomó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir_- " LadyGaga en CelebridadesEstúpidas... ¡Dale carne para las perras! ¡Dale carne para las perras! jajajajajaja xoxo"_ Enviar!

- Amo este programa, sin duda lo veré toooooodo el día! -de pronto el televisor se apagó y una ráfaga de humo salió desde atrás de este y comenzó a chispear-

- QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE CAAAAARAAAAAAAJ###!?

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Mako**

#%&%$# de tu "%&#! vete a la "$%&" "%#%# televisor de "%&$"

**Korra**

Lo que dijo el de arriba... multiplicado al cubo!

* * *

- ¿Qué ocurrió? -replicó Korra mientras Mako corría a ver el televisor, el enchufe estaba despidiendo chispas. De un tirón el molesto chico lo desenchufa-

- Parece que hubo una subida de corriente y se quemó el televisor

- PUES ARRÉGALO MARIC#N DE MIERDA, TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR VIENDO EL MARATÓN...!

- ¿TENGO CARA DE SER BENJAMIN FRANKLIN NO SÉ ARREGLAR APARATOS ELÉCTRICOS?

- NEEEEEECESITO VEEEEER EL MAAAARATTOOOONNNNN O ME PONDREEE COMO UNA FIEEEERAAAAAA... Pd, aún estoy calmada has algo! -Mako se queda viéndola frío.-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Si eso es calma... que no se agiten estas aguas jajajajaja

* * *

- Ok tengo una ideota -dijo Mako a la desesperada Korra para luego echarse a reír- entiendes... una IDEOTA? jajajajajaja

- NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA BROMAS QUUUUUUEEEEE SE TE OCURRIIIOOO!? -se le fue encima tomándolo de la camisa-

- Ok ok.. esto es un hotel de departamentos tiene que haber un vecino amable y buena gente que nos preste su televisor... alguien tiene que decirnos que sí!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartamento 210**

- NO!

**Apartamento 350**

- NOOOOO

**Apartamento 611**

- VAYANSEEEE DE AQUÍIII

**Apartamento 115**

- GLORIA A DIOOOOSSS!

**Apartamento 590**

- MAMÁAAA... LLEGARON LOS BAILARINES EXÓTICOS! -Mako y Korra se vieron las caras y salieron corriendo de aquel lugar-

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Esto es ridículo -reclama Mako- tiene que haber un lugar donde podamos ver el maldito programa...

- Uuuhhh... En el apartamento 612 no vive una triste y venerable anciana? debe tener un venerable televisor y un venerable sofá para posar nuestros no tan venerables traseros!

- Korra tuviste una gran idea... ¿Hay eclipse lunar o qué?

- Jajajajajaja ¡NO ERES GRACIOSO! ahora vamos...

Con eso los chicos salieron entre carreras subiendo nueeeevamente las infernales escaleras del Forum Apartment. Ya estaban cansados de subir y bajar los malditos pisos pero estaban demasiado estresados y necesitados de ver el maratón que no les importaba mucho tener que hacerlo...

_"Tock tock tock..."_ -tocó suavemente Mako, conservando la compostora-

- AAAAAABBBBRRRRAAAAAA! -gritó Korra dezmesuradamente a lo que segundos después una señora rodeada de gatos abrió la puerta y Mako poniendo cara tristes y llenando sus ojitos ámbar de lágrimas falsas, comenzó a decir-

- Oh Señora... gracias al cielo

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeñines? -pregunta la señora-

- Es que ha pasado algo terrible... me acaban de diagnosticar una enfermedad terminal llamada... llamada... -titubea-

- Car..dio...te...sislatosis múltiple protopolitástica congénita... -completó Korra ayudando a su amigo-

- Uy.. ¿Y qué es eso? -dice la señora horrorizada-

- ¡Qué no me hace señora! No puedo comer, no puedo dormir... los huesos se me quiebran a cada rato, los dientes se me caen solos y en las noches el dolor es insoportable -decía Mako con su show montado mientras un ridículo sonido de violín aparecía de no se dónde-

- Si y debería ver lo que pasa cuando toma agua, se le sale por los ojos -decía Korra inspirada- y hace sus necesidades por la boca ya que su trasero no funciona...

- Korra, creo que ya entendió -dice Mako algo apenado-

- Y cuando va a tener relaciones sexuales, él agarra y...

- YAAAAAAAA! -gritó molesto- ya entendió... el hecho es que estoy muy grave señora, a punto de morir.. el médico dijo que mi única esperanza es que me siente frente a un televisor y ponga el canal 405 y lo vea todo el día sin que nadie me moleste pero OH... ¿Quién tendrá un televisor?

- Yo, yo tengo un televisor -dice la señora de inmediato- además no quiero que te mueras... ¿en serio cagas por la boca?

- ¿Ajá? -bufa sonrojado-

- ¿Y besas a tu madre con esa boca?

- Esssteeee... mi madre murió

- CON RAZÓN! -exclama la señora dejando frío y temblando de rabia al cejas arqueadas pero la morena lo toma del brazo y lo tranquiliza diciendo-

- Comentarios no pensados Mako, tranquilízate sí? además ya tenemos el televisor... mantengamos la calma y la compostura... nada puede hacernos enfadar...

Con eso los chicos entran al apartamento de la señora y se sientan en el venerable sofá gastado con motivo floral y la anciana les da el control remoto. Korra lo toma con una sonrisa 'educada' y enciende la tv y comienza a buscar el canal...

- Es el 405 Korra apresúrate! -presiona Mako-

- Ya lo sé niño bonito pero no lo encuentro... solo hay 12 canales...

- No puede ser!

- OIGA SEÑORA! -llama brusca la morena- ¿USTED NO TIENE DIRECTV?

- Directv..? QUEJESO? -una vena le brotó en la frente a Korra y luego dice-

- Televisión por cable... señora... eso es directv

- Ah si... si tengo televisión por cable...

- ¿DONDE ESTÁ EL CABLE ENTONCES!? -replica siendo ella ahora la que perdía la compostura. La señora muy relajada responde-

- Detrás del televisor tonta, ¿cómo crees que enchufo el aparato sino es con un cable?

- Me da algo...

- Korra cálmate!

- ME DAAAA AAALLLGOOOO... ME DAAAAAAAAA!

- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta la anciana-

- ¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ SUCEDE? -inquiere la morena- ¿QUIÉN MIERDA NO TIENE DIRECTV? AHORA MI AMIGO MORIRÁ POR SU CULPA, LE SALE MIERDA POR LA BOCA CUANDO ESTÁ FRUSTRADO Y AHORA POR SU CAUSA LE PASARÁ OTRA VEZ... ÉL MORIRÁ Y USTED TENDRÁ QUE TENER ESE CARGO DE CONSCIENCIA... GRACIAS POR NADA SEÑORA! -con eso Mako y Korra salen del apartamento, pero la señora algo sorprendida, dice-

- Pero qué es televisión por cable entonces?

- BÚSQUELO POR INTERNET! -gritaron ambos antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. La señora se queda pensativa un rato y luego exclama para sí misma-

- ¿Qué es internet?

* * *

**Casa de Jinora...**

* * *

Iroh estaba totalmente aburrido y estresado mientras aquel culto extraño de fanatismo hacia Jesús tenían montado una tarima de karaoke en plena casa con micrófonos cornetas y todo. Estaban gozando un montón... todas ellas..

- SEEEEEÑÑOOOOORRRR BAAAAAJAAASTEEEE DEL CIEEEEELLOOOO Y ME COMPRAAASTEEEEE... AALLLEEELLLUUUYYAAA! -gritaba Jinora a lo cual otra chica que hacía de corista la siguió-

- Aleluya! -entonces Jinora mira a Iroh algo molesta y le dice-

- Viene tu línea Iroh... ¡Cántala!

- ¡Qué lata das! Ok... qué dice ahí? -preguntó cegatón mientras miraba el televisor que pasaba las letras- Señor... abro mi cuerpo a ti... tómame... tómame todito ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es porno religioso o qué?

- QUE DIJIIIISTE!? -gritó Jinora muy alterada mientras las otras chicas se tapaban los ojos con horror-

- Oh... no lo hizo! -dijo una de ellas-

- ¿Qué dije? -pregunta confundido-

- Te atreviste a llamar nuestras alabanzas porno religioso?

- Ahhh eso... ¿pero es que no se dan cuenta? todo el tiempo _"Señor tómame, tómame"_ esas no son alabanzas, son gritos desesperados por sexo sucio en medio de un salón vacío... deberían ser más considerados con las necesidades sexuales de la gente, satanizan eso como si fuera malo... por eso hay tantas monjas locotas y tantos curas pedófilos...

- ¡Disculpa si difiero 'Señor lo sé todo'! Pero nuestro culto no sataniza el sexo -refuta Jinora- solo se prohibe que dos personas que no estén casadas lo tengan

- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- mmmm déjame pensar... ¡Embarazos no deseados, enfermedades de transmisión sexual, desunión familiar, falta masiva de leche en polvo en los mercados!

- ¿Sabes lo que creo? -dice Iroh acercándose prometedoramente a Jinora y acorralándola contra una pared mientras mostraba una sonrisa pícara- Qué tienes miedo de que te gusten las cosas que puedo ofrecerte y por eso te pones esta careta falsa de adoradora de Jesús

- Tonterías... he sido devota mi vida entera, un recién llegado no me va a hablar así ni va a hacer que mi fe tambalee

- Entonces demuéstramelo preciosa -sonríe Iroh haciéndola dudar- mañana, después de clases tú y yo iremos a tomar un café y a caminar o algo... asegúrate de dejar tu biblia en casa... quiero conocer a la verdadera Jinora, entonces veremos si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caer en mis brazos

- ¡Hecho! -dice ella- pero si no logras hacer que "caiga entre tus brazos" tendrás que convertirte y dejar tus malos pasos, así se salva una vida y todos ganamos... ¿Qué dices?

- Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a todo amor... -con eso Iroh recoge su pequeño bolso y sale de la casa de Jinora diciendo- y te me quitas ese cuello de tortuga espantoso que llevas siempre, quiero ver si tienes pechugas! -con eso él se va de la casa dejando a las adoradoras de Jesús solas y alborotadas-

* * *

**En la plaza...**

* * *

- Aquí tienes tu culocertificado! -decía un hombre negro mientras le entregaba a un papel a Bolin quien tenía el trasero mojado ya que lo acababan de bautizar-

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué nombre le pusieron a tu trasero?

- Yolanda! -dice Bolin orgulloso- ¿No es genial?

- No debería tener un nombre de chicos tu culo? -pregunta Asami extrañada-

- Yolanda no es un nombre unisex!? -inquiere Bolin con horror-

- No lo creo Bo

- Alguien tendrá una explicación que darme grrr! -en eso aparece el hombre negro y le da otro papel a Asami diciendo-

- Aquí está tu culocertificado hermosa

- ¡Al fin! Mi culo ya se estaba enfriando... ¿Qué nombre le pusieron a mi culo?

- Deja ver! -dice Bolin arrancándole el culocertificado- aquí dice que tu trasero se llama... Reverendo Williams?

- ¿Qué mierda? -dice ella- ¿Quien elige los nombres aquí? -replica la bella Sato al hombre que entregaba los certificados-

- Lo siento pero tenemos una lista de 1.000 nombres y los elegimos al azar mediante la página !

- Pues no estoy conforme con el nombre que le dieron a mi trasero!

- Al menos el tuyo es un reverendo -dice Bolin- Yolanda suena a una mujer que se la pasa borracha en los callejones del bajo mundo e intercambia comida por caricias y arrumacos

- A veces das miedito Bolin... -dice la chica- ahora vámonos de aquí este lugar apesta...

- NO! no me iré... estoy culopasando mi mejor culodía de mi toda mi culovida! no me iré jamaaaaaaas!

- Te compro un perro caliente!

- SEE YOU EVERYONE! -dice Bolin mientras sin sentir pesar alguno se iba con Sato de aquel lugar mientras decía- el mío que tenga una salchichota!

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el Forum Apartment...**

* * *

- YA NO RESIIIISTOOOO! -gritaba Korra mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo al suelo en pleno lobby del forum. Mako le cayó encima a la morena, parecían cansados, exhaustos y sin duda alguna estaban dando un mal vistazo de lo que era vivir allí a los clientes que venían a hospedarse. Sabiendo que la reputación de su amado sitio de trabajo corría peligro, Eska, la recepcionista solo pudo verlos, chasquear la lengua y volver a lo suyo... importándole una mierda...

- ¡ESKA! -gritó Mako apareciéndose en la recepción con ojos blancos del desespero- ¡He tenido un día atroz! ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasó?

- No! -dice ella seca-

- Pero es interesante...

- Aún no...

- Te gustará!

- Sigue sin importarme...

- Hay sufrimiento!

- Ok entonces sí -voltea con una mirada siniestra-

- Pues resulta que nuestro televisor se arruinó cuando estábamos viendo el maratón de _'Celebridades Haciendo Estupideces'_, como era nuestro programa favorito tuvimos que buscar por todo el maldito edificio un lugar donde hubiese un televisor por cable pero llevamos todo el día buscando y aún nada...

- Disculpe señorita, quisiera registrarme en el hotel -dijo un cliente-

- ESTOY CONTANDO UNA HISTORIA! TE IMPORTA!? -le gritó al cejas arqueadas a aquel sujeto que permaneció callado y en shock- DIOS QUÉ EGOISTA ES ESE SUJETO, QUERIENDO ACAPARAR TODA LA ATENCIÓN...

- ¡Mako! -dice Eska aburrida-

- ¿Qué?

- Tú acaparas toda mi atención...

- Exacto... tu eres mía en este momento... ese sujeto no puede venir y robar tu atención así como así...

- Si no llegas al punto rápido mi atención se irá a otro lado

- Como sea el hecho es que Korra y yo estamos desesperados porque el maratón está a punto de acabar y nos lo estamos perdiendo...

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

- ¿No es obvio bonita? -replica Korra- ¿tienes una tv disponible para que podamos ver nuestro maratón?

- Ah si... tengo una -los chicos chocan los 5 y celebran alegres-

- Bien donde está!?

- Por allá! -señala Eska-

- Por allá?

- Por allá qué?

- Está?

- Está qué?

- EL TELEVISOR!

- cuál televisor!?

- YO LA MATOOOO! -gritaba Korra mientras se le iba encima al mesón de la recepción pero Mako la agarraba para que no cometiera una locura. Los clientes seguían yéndose espantados al ver aquel alboroto-

- jajajajajaja solo estoy jugando con ustedes -brome Eska- aquí tengo un pequeño televisor -lo saca de debajo de la recepción- es pequeño pero tiene cable y...

- POOON EL CANAAAL YAAAAA MAAAAKOO! -decía desesperada mientras el chico de las cejas arqueadas tomaba el control pero no parecía hacer efecto en la tv. Desesperado, el ojos dorados se voltea y le dice a Korra-

- No funciona!

- Es que está al revés! -responde la morena-

- ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?

- ¡NO LO SÉ AAAAAAHHHH! -gritaron como dos imbéciles para luego ponerse a gritar aterrados. Eska simplemente le dió vuelta al control en las manos del maestro fuego mientras lo veía sintiendo pena ajena. Mako se sonrojó un poco y luego dijo-

- jejejeje claro que sabía qué hacer... -sonreía nervioso- no es que estaba tan presionado y desesperado por ver el programa que no estaba pensando con claridad jejeje porque eso no es lo que me pasó

* * *

**Confesionario: Eska**

¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Digo lo que pienso o hay líneas preparadas? ¿Lo que quiera? ah ok... -hablaba con el director- bueno lo que yo pienso es que... este... bueno... ¡Olvídenlo ya lo olvidé!

* * *

Korra y Mako se tiran al suelo a ver el programa en el televisorcito allí mismo en el lobby del forum apartment cuando llegan Bolin, Asami y Iroh y los ven allí tirados...

- ¿Qué ocurre chicos? ¿Por qué están allí tirados mirando la tv en el lobby? -pregunta Iroh-

- Mi trasero se llama Yolanda! -confiesa Bolin con una sonrisita a sus adentros-

- El televisor se dañó y vivimos una odisea para poder terminar de ver nuestro maratón. -contestó Mako-

- ¿Esperen... el televisor se dañó? -inquirió el ojos dorados con extrañamiento-

- El mío se llama Reverendo Williams -completa Sato con una sonrisa tonta-

- Si, comenzó a dar chispas y se apagó... maldito televisor no sirve! -refunfuñó Korra-

- Saben chicos, el televisor no se dañó... siempre hace eso cuando hay una subida de corriente pero a los 5 minutos se arregla... -afirma Iroh- y ya que ustedes están tan cómodos aquí viendo su tonto programa ¡Pido el televisor para ver el Victoria's Secret! -con eso el chico loquillo sale corriendo hacia las escaleras para llegar primero pero Mako y Korra se levantan y van detrás de él-

- ESPEEEERAAAAA... EL TELEVISOR ES NUESTROOOO!

Con eso Bolin, Asami y Eska se quedaron viendo para los lados en silencio en aquella recepción. Pero entonces Bolin se acerca a la morena y con una sonrisa confiada le dice...

- ¿Qué tal? Mi culo se llama Yolanda... y el tuyo? -Asami se golpea la frente pensando que esa era una frase terrible para decirle a una chica y que Eska lo abofetearía, pero contradictoriamente, la morena sonrió levemente y le dice-

- Alberto... fui a la convención del año pasado -Bolin sonríe de oreja a oreja y poniendo su brazo para apoyarse en la recepción, la mira a los ojos y le dice-

- Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar de maravilla!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? No puedo con estos títulos de capítulos jajajaja **

**Cuéntenme qué opinaron en sus reviews please!**

**Disculpen la tardanza, trataré de actualizar más seguido...**

**Como dijera Bolin... _SEE YOU EVERYONE!_**


	8. Cantos de Ballenas

**Bueno bueno, ProtaDarnell reportándose al oficio...**

**No hay mucho que decir de este loco fic que no tiene ningún sentido más que hacerlos reír...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Cantos de Ballenas**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, Lunes, Martes, Miércoles... quizás Jueves...o Viernes... uno de esos días es hoy y todos los chicos estaban en los últimos minutos de la clase con el profesor Tenzin que había llegado algo 'enfocado' esa mañana, su índice de perversión no estaban tan altos.

- ...Y entonces lo multiplican por esto, lo dividen por aquello y el resultado lo elevan al cuadrado mesopotámico de 15 y lo multidividen por el múltiplo resultante de la ecuación 'A' -finalizó el profesor teniendo el pizarrón lleno de letras y números mientras todos sus estudiantes estaban con los ojos bien abiertos mirando aquello, las letras parecían saltar del pizarrón y moverse... o tal vez sólo era mala visión-

- Maldición, necesito lentes! -dice Asami-

- Bien chicos, resuelvan el otro ejercicio

- Tiene que ser una broma, verdad? -bufa Korra-

- No veo como puede ser una broma... ESTO ES UNA UNIVERSIDAD! -dijo de manera autoritaria y ridícula-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Universidad mi trasero, ese tipo es tan pervertido que va al baño de las CHICAS a hacerse la p"$% y se graba para luego vender los cds quemaditos en la calle del frente. ¿Qué cómo sé que París es lejos? Porque vi el trailer censurado en Youtube.

* * *

- Escuche profesorcito -rió Mako-

- PROFESOR TENZIN PARA TI! -le gritó al cejas arqueadas en toda la cara dejándolo un poco asombrado y con gotas de saliva en sus mejillas-

- Ok dos cosas... -dijo Mako saliendo de su horror- primero, ¿Qué sucede con usted hoy? ¡Está como enojado! y Segundo... ¿Comió pan de ajo? ¡Su aliento está fatal!

- YO NO ESTOY ENOJADO CON NADIE AIIIIYAAAA! -luego de aquello Tenzin le dió un manotón al escritorio destrozándolo por completo frente a los chicos que quedaron sumamente horrorizados-

- Hay un dicho muy popular y sabio que dice, 'Si no eres feliz, fracasaste como lombriz' jajajajajajajaja -carcajeó Iroh- usted es una pésima lombriz!

- SUFICIENTE! -gritó- TODOS VAN A HACER EL EXAMEN Y LO VAN A PRESENTAR AHORA O REPROBARÁN ESTE CURSO! -con eso el profesor salió del salón golpeando la puerta-

- Me gustaba más cuando era pervertido -exclama Mako-

- Oye Mak -llamó Iroh a su amigo- ¿Notaste que tu hermano está dormido y babeando sus cuadernos?

- Ah si, no durmió anoche... de hecho me sorprende que esté durmiendo ahorita, tiene pesadillas espantosas y se despierta gritando y haciendo un alboroto

- ¡Cómo Korra los Lunes! jajajajajajajajaja -se burla Asami-

- Escúchame niña bonita yo...

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH -gritó Bolin mientras se despertaba de un salto y comenzaba a correr a todos lados del salón gritando como niña colegiala- AAAAHAHHHHH MMMAAAAMAAAAHHHHHH -inmediatamente le tomó a Mako con fuerza la camisa y comenzó a gritarle en la cara- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -después corrió hacia el asiento de Iroh y lo volteó con mucha fuerza arrojando al maestro fuego al suelo, más tarde corrió y le picó la nariz a Korra y le arrancó un cabello a Asami todo sin dejar de gritar. Luego abrió la puerta y salió pegando gritos del salón dejando a todo mundo en blanco-

- ¿Guat da faq guas dat? -reclama Korra impresionada, entonces Iroh aún en el suelo ríe y dice-

- I was a caca -todos lo ven extrañados sin entender ni jota de lo que dijo-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Así se dice 'Guasacaca' en inglés ¿Entienden? I-was-a-caca jajajajajajajaja

* * *

- ¿Qué dijiste Iroh? -inquirió Mako extrañado-

- Por supuesto que no lo saben... Soy un cuchillo en inglés! jejeje -presumió-

- Hablando de eso alguien tiene un cuchillo para asesinarlo? -dice Korra- ¿no? bueno, supongo que yo misma tendré que ir a buscarlo a la fuente de sodas -con eso la morena camina fuera del salón sin antes decir- haz tus plegarias Iroh, de hoy no pasas!

Inmediatamente que la morena salió Bolin que venía gritando la tropezó y ambos se cayeron al suelo. Entonces Bolin comenzó a mecerla y golpearla levemente contra el suelo mientras seguía gritando...

- QUUUEEE MIEEEEEDOOO AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

- SUEEEELTAME MARIPOSO! -todos en el salón comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al ver aquel show montado. Mako incluso se limpió una lágrima luego de reír tanto-

- Esta ha sido por lejos la mejor clase que hemos tenido! -choca manos con Iroh y Asami y luego los tres sacan sus teléfonos celulares para grabar en gloriosa calidad HD como Bolin gritaba mientras arrastraba a Korra por los suelos como un coleto-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

El receso llegó rápido y los chicos salieron a comer a la fuente de soda's. Mako, Iroh y Bolin estaban sentados a la mesa cuando Korra llegó toda sucia y despeinada y con mirada asesina. Se sentó frente a ellos mirándolos de muerte, a Bolin por ser el causante de eso y a Mako y Iroh por tener que taparse la boca para no reír...

- Ni una palabra!

- Técnicamente las risas no son palabras así que podemos...

- NIII UNAAAA PALABRAAAAA! -replica callando a los chicos-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Esta es una universidad de locos, primero el profesor pervertido dejó de ser pervertido y ahora es más seco que el desierto del Sahara. Bolin tiene pesadillas y se despierta pegando gritos como mujer y ahora Korra está molesta... este será un laaaargo día

* * *

- Korra? -lo llamó Bolin con ojitos tristes-

- QUUUUUEEEEE!?

- ¿Me perdonas? -Korra no pudo más que quedar sorprendida de la humildad del chico de ojos verdes quien la veía con carita de perro regañado, era demasiada ternuda... ¿Cómo decirle que no?

- ¡NO! -replicó la morena para seguir comiendo-

- ¿Qué ocurre Mak? -preguntó Iroh al ojos dorados luego de verlo suspirar como presionado-

- Estoy nervioso, hoy tengo mi primera clase de manejo en 5 años y estoy ante extrema presión...

- ¿Por qué tan presionado, mujercita? -se burla Korra-

- Yo les diré -intervino Bolin luego de un gran bostezo- hace 5 años Mako presentó su primera clase de manejo, fue un día muy pero muy oscuro... -con eso todos los chicos miran hacia arriba esperando a que el narrador le diera la gana de mandarnos el flash back...

- EL FLASH BACK IDIOTA! -le gritó Korra al narrador-

_"Ah si... voy"_

* * *

**Flash Back...**

Era un día oscuro, oooossscuuurrroooo... ¡Iba a llover! Mako caminó hacia un auto gris con una sombrilla negra y ocupó el asiento del piloto a lo que no mucho tiempo después una mujer gorda de cabellos amarillos, verrugas en la cara y mirada de fastidio entró y se sentó de copiloto teniendo una libreta. Entonces sin siquiera mirar a Mako o dejar de escribir, le pregunta-

- ¿Nombre?

- Mako!

- ¿Cómo se escribe eso?

- ¿No sabe cómo se escribe Mako?

- ¿QUÉ ERES, PROFESOR!? -le gritó la mujer con ínfulas de pelea logrando intimidar un poco al chico-

- Ok ok... se escribe M-A-K-O...

- Más despacio niño no tengo fusiles, tengo dedos -Mako rodó los ojos y prosiguió-

- M...A...K...O...

- ...O... listo! ¡Tienes un extraño e irritante nombre Mako! -dice la mujer haciendo que el chico de cejas arqueadas se extrañe-

- ¿Gracias?... De seguro usted también tiene un lindo nombre... ¿Cuál es?

- ¿QUÉ ERES, ABOGADO!? -gritó de nuevo con intensidad-

- No yo solo... -la mujer le da un golpe con la mano detrás de la cabeza pegándosela del volante y dice-

- Mejor cállate y conduce!

- OUCH! -replica zobándose la frente... y el cerebelo. Entonces tomó el volante con algo de miedo y encendió el auto-

- No tiembles...

- No lo hago por eso... tengo frío! ¡llueve a cantaros!

- Seeh sobre eso... maneja con cuidado niño o arrollarás a alguien -pero Mako no pudo escuchar nada debido a que un rayo retumbó con fuerza haciendo mucho escándalo-

- ¿Qué dijo?

- ¿QUÉ ERES, SORDO!? ¡MEJOR CONDUCE!

- Al instante! -con eso Mako pisa el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas y el carro sale disparado como un misil, la profesora de manejo se puso a gritar como loca-

- NO VAYAS TAN RÁPIDO.. VAS A MATARNOS!

- INTENTO FRENAR... PERO LOS FRENOS NO FUNCIONAN

- QUUUUUUEEEEE!?

- AAAAHHHHH -gritó Mako-

- OOOUUUUHHHHHH -gritó la mujer-

- Espere, sincronicemos nuestros gritos para que halla más armonía -con eso ambos aclararon la garganta y comenzaron a gritar sincronizadamente-

- AAARRRGGGHHHHH MAAAAMAAAAAAHHH -luego de dar varias vueltas y piruetas, Mako arrolló a un pobre anciano y terminaron chocando contra un árbol. Las bolsas de aire se activaron y no pasó a mayores. Al anciano se lo llevaron al hospital. Aún con las caras pegadas a las bolsas de aire, Mako pudo escuchar el gruñido de esa señora, así que para animar las cosas, Mako, aún sin despegar la cara de la bolsa de aire, exclamó-

- ¿Dónde está mi licencia de conducir? jejejeje

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

- Entonces mi hermano quedó con un gran trauma que no ha podido superar desde aquella vez -finaliza Bolin con un bostezo- ay Dios que sueño!

- Esa es la historia más ridícula que he escuchado en toda mi vida

- ¿Qué acaso a ti no te asusta nada? -le recriminó el cejas arqueadas a la morena-

- Naah, una vez vi a mi abuelo desnudo orinando en el monte, fue en una excursión familiar... desde ese momento le perdí el miedo a todo lo demás! -dice ella relajada-

- Iroh ¿me quieres acompañar a hacer mi prueba de manejo? No quiero ir solo... claro, si no tienes nada que hacer!

- Claro que iré contigo, no tengo absolutamente nada que...

- Hola Iroh! -interrumpió Jinora apareciendo frente a los chicos luciendo una blusa azul muy decente pero no era cuello de tortuga y una falda de jean hasta las rodillas. Iroh casi escupe la comida-

- Jinora!

- ¿No ibas a olvidar nuestra cita, verdad?

- No para nada... jejeje lo siento Makito pero tengo una cita con esta mujer de Dios

- ALELUYAAAAHHH! -gritó esta mientras lo jalaba del brazo y se lo llevaba arrastrando de allí-

- Sin embargo -continúa Korra- vivir eso sí podría traumarme...

- ¿Quién me acompaña a hacer mi prueba de manejo? -rogó Mako-

- Ay lo siento chiquito pero no podré ir contigo estoy muuuuy ocupada!

- ¿Haciendo nada verdad?

- Bingo! -dice con gran descaro y una sonrisa en su rostro-

- ¿Qué tal tú Bolin?

- Yo me encerraré en un casillero o algo para tratar de dormir y que no pueda salir cuando me despierte la pesadilla.

- Bien! hagan eso...! increíbles amigos que me gasto! iré a pedirle ayuda a alguien más!

- Que te vaya bien chiquitín! -se burló Korra. Luego de irse ambos chicos apareció Asami corriendo hacia la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

- Olvidalo, no usaré ese vestido que me recomendaste -bufa la ojos azules- los jeans son lo mío...

- De eso hablaremos luego pero... ESTOY FELIZ! -dijo Asami-

- Oh que bien... ¿te sacaste la lotería o algo? ¡Le debo un dinero a "Alguien"! -le susurró de manera fría y sospechosa-

- No, es mejor que sacarse la lotería... -Korra rueda los ojos y bebe un poco de agua- ¡CREO QUE ME GUSTA IROH! -al escuchar aquello Korra escupió toda el agua encima de Asami mojándola en un instante-

- ¿Qué c#ñ$ dijiste?

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Eso estaba en el libreto!? ¡No juegues! ¡Qué asco!

* * *

- Creo que siempre lo he sabido... pero ahora estoy segura, siendo algo por él -Korra parecía impactada-

- Yo también siento algo por él linda, pero es todo menos amor jejeje

- Pero es que él es tan lindo, tan decidido.. tan honesto

- Si, sobretodo decidido y honesto jajajajajajaja te faltó Maduro jajajajajajaja

- Ok ok, se que no es perfecto pero...

- ¿PERFECTO? Iroh ni siquiera es imperfecto, es menos que eso... yo creo que es Anti-imperfecto que es menos que imperfecto y MUCHO menos que perfecto

- ¡YA ENTENDÍ! basta ¿quieres? -le replica-

- ¿Qué le ves a ese tipo? Nunca pensé que te gustaría, es lo contrario a ti, es una mala influencia, no lo permitiré!

- Pero es que sus ojitos son tan lindos, Mako tiene el mismo color de ojos no puedes negar que son hermosos...

- Ehhmmm -titubeó- yo les daría un 7 de 10 ¿Cuál es el punto?

- Que pues me gusta, mi corazón late por él y quiero que me ayudes a conquistarlo.

- ¿Conquistarlo? Ábrele las piernas y listo! es un p#to!

- Por favor por favor por favoooor! -rogó- ayúdame a que se fije en mi y sólo en mi... ¿me ayudas?

- Ay Asami quisiera, pero estoy muy ocupada no tengo absolutamente nada qué hacer!

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues que pasaré todo el día pensando en algo para hacer!

- No tienes qué ya yo te evité esa molestia, vamos! -la tira del brazo y ambas se van de aquel lugar-

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el área de los casilleros...**

* * *

- Hola Tahno -saluda Mako al oscuro chico que prendía algunas velas en su oscuro casillero que no era tan oscuro como la oscura alma de aquel oscuro chico- ¿Cómo estás?

- No tan bien -responde serio- los espíritus están molestos conmigo porque anoche no les sacrifiqué la cabra ceremonial en las montañas del este... -Mako queda frío-

- Nos vemos... -pero luego de dar tres pasos se devuelve con cara de presión- oye.. -le dice- ¿sabes conducir?

- ¡Por supuesto que se conducir! Voy en jeep a las granjas lejanas para robarme las cabras... y además quién no sabe conducir? ¡Solo un tarado, un idiota, un ignorante, un bobo, un sonso, un bueno para nada, un...

- Ok ya entendí no tienes que...

- ...Un cabeza hueca, un estúpido, un...

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritó molesto para luego reír nervioso- el caso es... que tengo una prueba de manejo esta tarde pero estoy algo oxidado con eso de manejar... ¿Me ayudas?

- Ayudar no es mi fuerte -responde Tahno- más bien me gusta esclavizar y subyugar a las personas, condenándolas a un oscuro final de miedo y terror hasta que sus vísceras se salgan del espanto y sus corazones exploten de sangre por la impotencia de estar agonizando lenta y dolorosamente...

- ¿Es un sí?

- Supongo -suspiró aburrido para luego irse de allí-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Ok... sé que me arrepentiré de esto, me súper arrepentiré de esto... pero necesito esa maldita licencia de conducir... NADIE IMPEDIRÁ QUE LA TENGA... ¿En serio ese chico sacrifica cabras?

* * *

- MAKO! -dijo la voz de Bolin de repente- POR AQUÍ... EN EL CASILLERO! -el cejas arqueadas miró por el casillero de al lado y allí estaba su hermano metido-

- Bolin ¡No hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que te meterías allí! ¿verdad?

- No quería hacer berrinche cuando me despertara pero ahora tengo muchas de hacer pipí y no puedo salir... oh no.. espera... Ya no hace falta!

- Ewww -tiembla de asco y se va de allí-

* * *

**Más Tarde en el apartamento...**

* * *

- Ok -decía Korra mientras caminaba en círculos rodeando a Asami quien se encontraba sentada en un sofá de la sala- Si quieres lanzarte a la cacería primero deberás aprender a cazar...

- Wow eso fue tan redundante que no me lo esperaba...

- Me imagino que estás acostumbrada a que los chicos te lluevan...

- Como una interminable lluvia de granizo -completa Sato-

- Pero si tú quieres conquistar a un chico, deberás dar el primer paso... Iroh es un p#to así que llamar su atención no puede ser tan difícil, pero si quiere que te vea como más que un juguete sexual, deberás atraparlo con tus encantos... veamos qué tienes... Yo seré Iroh y tú tratarás de conquistarme

- ¿Ahora?

- Noooohhh ensayemos lo que dirás el día de su boda tonta, claro que ahora!

- Bien, si tú lo dices... -con eso la ojos verdes se puso de pie y Korra comenzó a caminar todo feo con las piernas abiertas, algo jorobada y con una sonrisa cínica, entonces escupe al suelo y se frota la entrepierna-

- Hola lindura... soy Iroh... -escupe de nuevo- amo el sexo y todo lo que me traiga placer

- No hagas eso! -dice Asami asqueada-

- ¿Qué?

- Eso... pararte así, frotarte la entrepierna... es asqueroso!

- Tengo que actuar como un hombre o sino no funcionará... además esto es exactamente lo que él hace siempre

- Pero cuando él lo hace es sexy -se muerde los labios- cuando tu lo haces es perturbador, no me recuerdas a Iroh, me recuerdas a Miley Cyrus

- ¿Vas a conquistarme si o no?

- Bien... -se aclara la garganta- Hola Iroh yo... este... jejeje... quería decirte que...

- Oh Dios estoy taaan excitado, tengo una erección que llega de aquí hasta china, si hubiera alguien que me ayudara con eso...

- Iroh yo... quería... preguntarte... si... querrías salir...

- ¿Salir? ¿Adónde? ¿A un prostíbulo? ¡Oh claro.. eres brillante!

- NO C#Ñ# ESCÚCHAME! YO TE AMO! -Korra queda algo impresionada y luego responde-

- Si le dices eso saldrá corriendo y no volverás a verlo... Debes ser un poco más sutil, atacar lo que le guste, sus puntos débiles, que sienta que estar al estar contigo tiene todo lo que necesita y que nadie más se lo puede dar. Podrías acariciar su rostro con delicadeza, acercarte a él y mirarlo a los ojos... -exclama la morena mientras hacía exactamente aquello que estaba diciendo, entonces Bolin abre la puerta del departamento y se encuentra con que Korra y Asami estaban a punto de besarse, se horrorizó de inmediato y gritó-

- AAAHHH QUÉ ES ESTO!?

- Bolin no es lo que parece! -gritó Asami-

- NOOO... ALÉJENSE DE MI... MUERES IMPURAS AAAAHHHHH! -gritó como idiota para luego salir corriendo de allí

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako y Tahno esperaban en la pista de manejo de la universidad a que llegara la profesora. Mako estaba muy nervioso y Tahno no parecía poder soportar la luz del sol...

- Ok... encender el auto, pisar el embrague, acelerar... no se me debe olvidar! -repetía nervioso-

- Deja ya de estar tan apático cejas bonitas... conducir no es tan complicado, solo imagina que piloteas el espíritu de un dragón negro satánico y tu único móvil es traer la oscuridad y la desgracia al planeta tierra...

- Oh seeh, ahora lo tengo todo muuuy claro! -refunfuña-

- Ve a tomar tu puesto, se que puedes hacerlo... -Mako sonríe y va a tomar su asiento. Entonces Tahno ve al cielo y dice- Bien espíritus malvados, no pueden seguir enojados conmigo, ya hice mi acto bondadoso que me piden cada 4 años -dicho esto el chico se va de allí dejando solo al cejas arqueadas entrando en el auto-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Muy bien aquí voy, estoy un poco nervioso, no quisiera que volviera a pasar el susto que pasé aquella vez. Aunque por otro lado.. eso pasó hace 5 años, estoy en una escuela diferente, tendré un profesor diferente... No está lloviendo, qué podría salir mal?

* * *

- ¿Nombre? -escuchó Mako decir a una voz ronca y desinteresada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espinazo y volteó su mirada lentamente como si no quisiera ver, entonces encontró a la misma mujer gorda de cabello amarillo y arrugas en la cara anotando en el cuaderno. Mako mentó madre en la mente y exclamó-

- AY NO! ¿Usted? -la mujer voltea y lo mira de pies a cabeza-

- Oh no... esas cejas... Yo conozco esas cejas... ¡TÚ!

- Pero usted era la profesora de manejo de la otra escuela, ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Pues me transfirieron aquí.. ¿QUÉ ERES, DETECTIVE!?

- Hay rumores pero no -sonrió-

- Espero que en estos cinco años hayas aprendido a manejar niño bonito porque sino nunca tendrás tu licencia de conducir -de pronto un trueno se dejó escuchar y el cielo se nublo rápidamente-

- Por tu p#%# madre AHORA VA A LLOVER?

- ¿QUÉ ERES, CLIMATÓLOGO?

- No haga eso, quiere!?

- Qué no haga qué? -replicó a la defensiva-

- Eso de andar diciendo ¿Qué eres, Juez!?

- ¿QUÉ ERES, JUEZ!? -Mako queda frío y bufa aburrido-

- ¿Sabe qué? ¡Salgamos de esto de una vez!

Con eso el chico encendió el motor, se abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y respiró profundo. Entonces abrió sus ojos y comenzó a avanzar con mucha delicadeza, rodó unos metros hasta que de pronto se le fue el pie y pisó con mucha fuerza el pedal y el auto salió disparado rompiendo el cerco de la universidad y saliendo a la calle...

- Aquí vamos otra vez -aclaró la mujer su garganta- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MUCHACHO VAS A MATARNOOOOSSS!

- ESTA VEZ... TENDRÉ ESA MALDITA LICENCIA! -acto seguido el chico maniobra luego de salir a la autopista y queda justo en el lado contrario donde los carros venían de frente a toda velocidad-

- PADRENUESTRO QUE ESTÁS EN EL CIELO, SANTIFICADO SEA TU NOMBRE AAAAHHH CUIDADOOOO -gritaba la mujer. Pero Mako parecía confiado, finalmente había superado su temor y como si se tratase de uno de esos juegos de carros en el xbox que tanto jugaba comenzó a girar de aquí para allá evadiendo los autos que venían con mucha maestría. Entonces abrió una afluente y se pasó hacia la otra vía en giro de 180° quedando justo en la posición correcta. Siguió manejando sobrepasando algunos autos y se devolvió a la universidad hasta detenerse sin problemas en el aglomerado estacionamiento sin tocar ningún otro auto-

- SIIIII CARAJ# LO HICE!

- No puedo creerlo -dice la mujer impactada- Si eras tan buen conductor ¿Por qué apestabas en las demás pruebas?

- Supongo que alguna tontería existencial y psicológica como que estuve atrapado a mis miedos y al dejarlos ir pude ceder a la libertad de conducir libremente... O TAL VEZ SEA PORQUE SOY JOD#DAMENTE GENIAL!

- Vale, eres muy humilde

- ¿QUÉ ERES, UNA PREDICADORA!? ¡DAME MI MALDITA LICENCIA! -la mujer le entrega el documento y Mako abre la puerta del auto y comienza a irse entre saltos y demostraciones de fuego control-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Iroh llevó a Jinora a comer en lo que el llamó un 'lujoso restaurant de primera' así que la chica predicadora se esperaba algo de cinco estrellas y, a decir verdad.. Iroh se veía como un chico que tenía un paladar muy exigente y además su perfume olía delicioso, se notaba que era costoso.

* * *

**Confesionario: Jinora**

Bien, este Iroh dijo que me llevaría a un increíble lugar para comer. Según él me voy a divertir como nunca, por su bien espero que sea cierto. Pero mi mayor motivación de aquí es para metérmele por los ojos... CON LA BIBLIA! ese chico se convertirá al culto quiera o no!

* * *

- Y bien... ¡Aquí es! -Jinora voltea emocionada esperando encontrarse con un imponente restaurant carísimo de mariscos con puertas de vidrio rodantes y música de fondo. Pero entonces su semblante decae cuando se da cuenta que frente a ellos lo que había era un sucio callejón sin salida donde estaba un carro de perro calientes y hamburguesas donde la gente comía parada como cerdos y se llenaban la boca de salsa-

- ¡Qué es esto!? -replica Jinora- Dijiste que iríamos el mejor sitio para comer!

- ESTE es el mejor sitio para comer -afirma- además de ser un sitio extremadamente genial sientes la adenalina de luchar por la comida...

- ¿Qué te refieres con...?

- Ven conmigo! -la jala del brazo-

* * *

**Confesionario: Jinora**

Señor... me encomiendo a ti!

* * *

- Oye... Care burro! -llamo Iroh al hombre negro, sudado y sin camisa que cocinaba el dudoso alimento- prepárame un cañón de salchichón que queso extra y una bebida revienta culos gigantes-

- Al instante Iroh!

- Tú que quieres amor? -le preguntó a la horrorizada Jinora-

- ¿Una ensalada? -al oír aquello todo mundo se silenció y la miraron como si fuera una extraterrestre, acto seguido todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y entre ellos Iroh, la predicadora hubiera querido ascender al cielo en ese momento, todo con tal de salir de allí-

- ¿UNA ENSALADA? jajajajajajajajajajaja

- Iroh soy vegetariana

- ¡Tonterías! Es momento de que tengas una iniciación con la CARNE, CARNE jajajaja Oye Care Burro, prepárale una hamburguesa triple a la dama y métele unas hojas de lechuga... es vegetariana...

- ¿Quieres también la bebida revienta culos, Iroh? -le pregunta-

- Naah descuida, el culo se lo rompo yo después jajajajajajaja

* * *

**Confesionario: **

**Jinora**

La estoy pasando FATAL, esta es la peor cita del mundo... bueno, es la primera que he tenido.

**Iroh**

Soy todo un as con las chicas, el corazón de esa chica debe estar impactado de amor por mi. Ahora a conquistarla.

* * *

Los chicos fueron a sentarse en unas cajas para devorar su comida. Iroh parecía una aspiradora acabando con todo con rapidez. Jinora se lumitó a tomar la lechuga, bañarla con refresco para quitarle el exceso de salsa y comenzó a comerla.

- Y... ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

- Sabes que no puedo mentir -dijo ella-

- Lo sé.. ¿Cómo conociste los caminos del Señor? -le pregunta el chico de ojos dorados-

- Me crie en una familia dividida, mi padre me abandonó y tuve que encargarme de mis hermanos porque mi mamá se la pasaba enferma. Tantas preocupaciones y deudas me llevaron a buscar la ayuda divina

- ¿Y eres feliz haciendo lo que haces? -los ojos de la chica se iluminaron de inmediato-

- Me encanta lo que hago... algunos se burlan de mi porque tengo fe, pero es más que eso... Yo creo en Dios y trato de ser una buena persona pero ser una chica entrando en la adultez, teniendo que lidiar con la universidad y apegarse a los temas religiosos no es fácil

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando te conocí la primera vez me pareciste que eras una loca fanática de Jesús -Jinora sonríe-

- ¿Y ahora?

- Me parece que eres una loca fanática de Jesús con motivos para serlo -ella se extraña un poco- De verdad no sabía lo que implicaba... tal vez después de eso, podamos ser buenos amigos

- ¿Sólo amigos? -pregunta ella un poco baja de ánimos-

- Seamos sinceros Jinora, esta cita es una farsa -ella asiente cabizbaja- yo quería solo tentarte para que dejaras tus caminos y tú querías salir conmigo para lograr que yo aprendiera del Señor

- Pero podrías aprender... si quisieras!

- Dios nunca me aceptaría... estoy demasiado echado a perder -con eso Jinora le pone su pequeña y caliente mano sobre la del chico sonrojándolo un poco, entonces lo mira a los ojos y le dice-

- Dios acepta a todos los que quieran cambiar y volverse... No estás echado a perder... bueno si... pero nada que no se pueda arreglar -Iroh sonríe-

- Fue un placer tener esta cita de amigos contigo

- Igualmente...

En ese momento Korra y Asami que buscaban insistentemente al chico en la calle se dirigieron a su lugar de comida favorita en aquel callejón oscuro y allí los vio, Asami. Iroh y Jinora estaban sentados juntos a la mesa, sonriendo, sonrojándose... ¡TOMÁNDOSE DE LAS MANOS!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Oh por Dios... qué demonios es esto!

* * *

- Asami -dijo Korra en voz baja sintiéndose mal por su amiga quien se dió la vuelta y se fue corriendo de aquel lugar llorando, la morena corrió tras de ella y se detuvieron en el banco de un parque-

- No puedo creer que me hiciera esto Korra yo.. yo iba a decirle que lo amo y él... él está con ella?

- Asami pero sabes que él tendría una cita con ella, era solo algo falso e inocente...

- Lo que vimos no fue falso e inocente -replica ella- tal vez tenías razón y Iroh era la persona menos indicada para mi... Tal vez debería dejar de buscarlo

- O... tal vez deberías hacerlo pagar -ríe malvadamente-

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Déjamelo a mi hermosa, yo me encargo! -ambas se ven las caras y dejan salir otra sonrisita malvada-

* * *

**Esa noche en el Forum Apartment...**

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Entré al apartamento y allí estaba todo mundo muy callado, era raro que Iroh no estuviera viendo la televisión nocturna o que Korra no cantara a todo pulmón con su horrible voz mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos. Muuuuy extraño

* * *

- Chicos no van a creerlo tengo mi licencia de conducir… ¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas al entrar al cuarto de los hombres donde estaban todos los chicos reunidos junto a un tranquilo Bolin que estaba acostado sobre la cama-

- Shhhh despertarás a tu hermano, Bobo! -regañó Korra. Asami hacía sonidos raros con su boca como si estuviera tratando de imitar el canto de una ballena-

- OOUUUUHHHH MAAAAOOOOUUUUUU MUUUUIIIIIIAAAAA

- ¿Y a esta ya la enloquecieron? -preguntó el ojos dorados con la ceja levantada-

- No, descubrimos que la manera de hacer que Bolin duerma plácidamente y no tenga pesadillas es si duerme escuchando cantos de ballenas

- Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida... ¿Cantos de ballena? ¿Estás de c#ña?

- Mira lo tranquilo que se ve -Acotó Korra-

- MMMMAAAAAEEEEOOOOOO MUUUUIIIIIAAAAAUUUUU

- Deja de hacer eso, pareciera que te doliera el estómago -ríe Mako- además apartense todos, mi hermano no necesita esos estúpidos sonidos para dormir... solo necesita un beso de buenas noches

- ¿Un qué?

- Viejo, yo no voy a besarlo -acotó Iroh-

- Yo solía besar en la frente a mi hermano cuando mi mamá no estaba y dormía como un bebé.. Observen! -Con eso Mako se acercó a Bolin y Asami ya hacía rato había dejado de emitir los cantos de ballenas, entonces cuando Mako bajó la cabeza para besar en la frente a su hermano, el ojos verdes despierta de inmediato sentándose de golpe y dándole un fuerte cabezazo a su hermano que cae al suelo de inmediato-

- AAAAAHHHHHHH QQUUUUEEEE PESADILLAAAAA! -Gritó Bolin poniéndose a brincar nuevamente por tener otra pesadilla-

- MAAADREEE SAAANTAAA ME DESGRACIÓ LAS CEJAAAAS! -le siguió Mako contorsionándose en el suelo-

- BOLIN CONTRÓLATE! -lo atrapa Korra y lo aprieta con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse, entonces Asami comenzó a cantar otra vez-

- MMMMUUUUUUAAAAA DUUUUEEERRMEEETEEEEEE -el sonido ballenoso de su canto hizo que el chico lentamente cerrara sus ojos otra vez. Lo acostaron en la cama y salieron del cuarto olvidándose del pobre Mako-

- AAAAAHHHH DUEEELEEEE... OIGAN NO SE VAYAN! SI ME DEJAN AQUÍ NO SERÉ MÁS EL CHICO DE LAS CEJAS ARQUEADAS... ¡ESTOY SANGRANDO! -los chicos salieron como si nada dejando a Mako con su dolor en sus inconfundibles cejas-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado :) como pueden ver este episodio lo hice un poquito más largo para aquellos que me pedían que los alargara un poco, a veces se puede, a veces no... hoy se pudo :)**

**Me cuentan que opinaron en sus reviews... Gracias por leer... Bye!**


	9. Cómo Morir en 7 Días!

Pues hola a todos!

Recientemente este fic ha sobrepasado las 1500 visitas y por eso quise celebrarlo con un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todos por siempre leer y dejar sus reviews...

A LEER!

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Cómo Morir en 7 Días**

* * *

Era muy temprano, de madrugada en el Apartamento 617... Como las 3 de la tarde. Todo mundo yacía dormido luego de casi más de 15 horas de sueño que continuaba. Iroh fue el primero en despertarse y bajando a la cocina vistiendo solo un mono negro en sus piernas y extrañamente una corbata suelta en su cuello... ¡Extraño!

El chico bajó bostezando y miró a todos lados para darse cuenta que era el primero en despertar. Gruñó un poco y se apretó el estómago, moría de hambre.

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Bajé a la cocina con las tripas chillándome con insistencia y entonces me di cuenta de que esa cuerda de flojos con los cuales comparto mi apartamento estaban durmiendo todavía... ¡Mierda! Sé que las tres de la tarde es aún temprano pero me gusta desayunar a la hora que es... Grrr

* * *

- Malditos flojos de mierda -refunfuñó mientras caminaba a la gran corneta que tenían en la sala, era casi del tamaño del chico y sonaba a raudales. Tomó el micrófono conectado a la corneta y luego de aclarar su garganta, se acercó el aparato a la boca y gritó- PARENSE DE ESA MIERDA C#Ñ# DE LA MADRE NOJ#DAAAA ¿CUAL ES LA DORMIDERAAAAA!?

La casa tembló por la potencia de los bajos y el ojos dorados sonrió gustoso, caminó a la cocina de nuevo y abrió la nevera sacando varios pedazos de fruta, una pieza fría de pizza, cebolla y otras cosas. Los demás chicos del apartamento no tardaron en salir con caras de zombies muertos de cansancio y muy molestos por despertarlos tan cruelmente.

- ¿QUÉ TE PASA MARIC#N DE MIERDA!? -le gritó Korra de inmediato- ESTABA EN LA MEJOR PARTE DE MI SUEÑO... JOE JONAS ESTABA A PUNTO DE TALADRARME CON SU COSOTA! -replicó sin tapujos algunos dejando a todos fríos y dispersos-

- Te gusta Joe Jonas? -pregunta Asami- a mí me gusta Nolan Gerard Funk.. es un papasito!

- ¿Por qué nos levantas tan temprano Iroh? -gruñó Mako, no se veía nada feliz-

- ¿Temprano dices? ¡SON LAS TRES DE LA TARDE!

- ¿Cuál es el punto? En Australia son como las 2 de la madrugada

- Pero no estamos en Australia, estamos en Nueva York ¡Y SON LAS TRES DE LA TARDE! -gritó desesperado-

- Es un buen punto pero no tiene validez.. no me preguntes por qué, solo no tiene -exclama Mako cruzándose de brazos antes de estornudar muy fuerte, se sonó la nariz y los chicos comenzaron a verle la pinta-

- Uhh no te ves nada bien... ¿estás enfermo? -preguntó Korra-

- Naaah, es maquillaje -contesta sarcástico- no debí salir a mojarme en la lluvia anoche

- ¿Por qué te mojaste en la lluvia? ¿Quién hace eso? -pregunta Bolin en un bostezo-

- ¿Yo les pregunto a ustedes por qué le echan salsa inglesa al pan? ¿Quién hace eso?

- Hablando de mezclas raras, yo haré el desayuno de hoy -dice Iroh a lo que todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados-

- ¿Tú vas a cocinar Candy Candy? Eso hay que verlo! -se burla Korra-

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Iroh? ¿Tostadas? -pregunta Asami-

- Waffles?

- Comida mexicana? -le siguen Mako y Bolin respectivamente-

- Naah, haré algo mucho mejor -responde el chico confiado- tomaré esto y lo mezclaré con esto y esto -decía mientras tomaba la pizza, la fruta, la cebolla y un poco de jugo de naranja y lo metía todo junto en una licuadora- lo licuaré y nos beberemos lo que sea mierda que salga de allí ¿No es ingenioso y creativo?

- Ingenioso y creativo será el golpe que te daré en el rostro si esa basura sabe mal

- No sabrá mal Korra, debes tener un poco más de fe... -sonrió pícaramente y la morena rodó los ojos- ahora... ¿Cómo se usa esta cosa? -preguntó confundido mirando a la licuadora como si se tratara de una sonda espacial, Asami se golpea la frente con su mano y Korra bufa una sonrisa-

- Enciéndela con el poder de tu fe jajajajaja

- Ay por Dios eres tan patético! -replicó Mako para luego prender el artefacto y rápidamente se mezcló todo dejando un jugo espeso y grumoso que Iroh comenzó a servir en vasos y a darle un poco a cada uno-

- Tomen tomen... el desayuno es la comida más importante del día

- Esto se ve como diarrea de caballo enfermo -admite Bolin-

- Pero no lo es -refutó el ojos ámbar- es jugo de pizza con cebolla, frutos secos de calidad dudosa y jugo de naranja algo agrio...

- Wow... ¿tendrás la diarrea del caballo, mejor? -se burló Korra-

- Arrhhh solo tómenlo y ya! -con eso los chicos levantaron sus vasos y comenzaron a tomarse el jugo, luego de varios sorbos, dejaron de beber y un bigote espejo de jugo se les quedó a cada uno en la boca-

- Tiene un sabor raro -dice Bolin- ¡ME GUSTA LO RARO! es delicioso

- No puedo creer que esta mierda sepa bien -dice Korra- y nosotros gastamos cientos de dólares comprando comida fresca todas las semanas? licuemos la mierda que quede en la nevera y esté a punto de podrirse y listo..

- Admítanlo chicos... Soy genial! -fanfarroneó Iroh-

- Los programas de luchas son geniales, tú solo haces algo bueno cuando la luna y el sol tienen sexo

- ¿La luna y el sol tienen sexo? -pregunta Bolin-

- Si, se llama eclipse... -todos la ven extrañados- ay por favor, la luna se pone delante del sol ¿Qué esperaban, besitos?

- Y ahora procederé a devolver mi jugo de pizza con cebolla y frutos secos dudosos -dijo Asami asqueada- con permiso! -con eso la chica se fue de la sala y los demás solo pudieron reír...

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

Asami se encontraba sentada sobre el sofá mientras Korra delante de ella estaba anotando algunas ideas para vengarse de Iroh en una pizarra con marcador lavable. La bella de ojos verdes trataba de prestar atención a lo dicho por la morena...

- Entonces le arrancamos los ojos y hacemos que se coma ese ojo mientras se mira con el otro ojo... ¿No es genial?

- Quiero darle celos no dejarlo tuerto -replicó Asami- Sus ojos son lindos, no se los toques!

- Urrfff eres tan superficial... ¡IROH DEBE SUFRIR! ¿Qué opinas contratar a unos matones para que lo golpeen con tubos gruesos de metal? Por tubos me refiero a mis manos y por matones me refiero a mi...

- ¿Por qué mejor no abres una lata de OLVÍDALO!?

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Allí estaba yo, dándole a Asami mis inocentes y creativas ideas de cómo vengarnos de Iroh y ella, tan tonta no quería ninguna... ¿Qué le sucede?

* * *

- Escucha preciosa, podemos vengarnos de Iroh y hacer que se quede contigo o podemos dejar que salga con otras chicas y tu te quedes sola, vieja y rodeada con un montón de gatos hasta que mueras ¡Tú decides!

- Claro que nos vamos a vengar pero, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos de la manera tradicional y le damos celos y ya?

- ¿Celos? Pff eso es tan tonto y pasado de moda... Se hacía en los 80, hoy todo se resuelve con violencia y destrucción... ¿Qué tal si le arrancamos un brazo? ¡Luego se lo cocemos otra vez y ya! -Asami suspiró derrotada y levantándose de allí exclamó-

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Déjalo así! No me vengaré de nadie... que se quede con sus zorritas si eso prefiere... estoy fuera -con eso la ojos verdes sale del apartamento dejando a Korra algo molesta y trillada. Pero de pronto una mirada psicópata se apoderó de ella y una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios-

- Si tú no te vas a vengar de él... entonces yo lo haré... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA aaahhh... -carraspeó- me tragué un pelo maldita sea!

* * *

**En la universidad...**

* * *

Mako iba caminando por los pasillos de Belfire con cara de aburrimiento cuando se encontró con su hermano Bolin en ese mismo lugar...

- Oh Mako... ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí hoy sábado! Yo estoy aquí porque me castigaron por robar los exámenes de la clase de religión del martes... jejeje ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

- Por acompañarte a robar los exámenes de la clase de religión del martes -contestó con la ceja levantada, conteniéndose para no matarlo-

- ¿No es una linda coincidencia?

- Oh si, estoy conmovido... -en eso aparece Tenzin caminando por los pasillos con rostro algo perplejo y con un poco de miedo-

- Hey, hola profe Tenzin... ¿viendo porno?

- No, estoy trabajando en una tesis curricular

- Una what? -exclama Mako confundido- ¿Oiga qué sucede con usted? Ha estado actuando raro, ya no nos ofrece ver pornografía o dice cosas de doble sentido todo el tiempo o nos habla de su odio hacia los productos de cuidado sexual que podrían salvar su vida... ¿Acaso dejó de ser pervertido?

- OU MAI FAQUIN GAD -gritó Bolin- no me diga que Jinora lo hechizó con su biblia o algo parecido

- Peor aún... -responde Tenzin- chicos no he dejado de ser pervertido, pero no puedo serlo en la escuela

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque nos vigilan... -responde- cada cierto tiempo rotan a los directores de las universidades adscritas al consejo de maestros de C.D, antes estaba Varrick y él era genial, pero según dicen las malas lenguas, esta vez van a enviar a una bruja gruñona para dirigir la escuela, y si ve que los profesores no están haciendo su trabajo como debe ser, nos quedaremos sin empleo y tengo 17 subscripciones a páginas pornográficas que pagar, además dos profesores desertaron al enterarse de la noticia y ahora me asignaron la clase de matemáticas y artes escenicas...

- Aaaahhhhh... entiendo -dijo Bolin- ¿Pero por qué dejó de ser pervertido de repente? -Mako al escuchar eso se golpeó la frente con desespero-

- Finjamos que no escuchamos eso..! entonces.. ¿Quién es la nueva directora?

- Ya verán el lunes cuando vengan a clases! -con eso el profe Tenzin se marchó dejando a los chicos solos, Bolin se rascó la nuca pensativo y luego dijo-

- Aún estoy confundido, el profe Tenzin es pervertido o no?

- Urrff solo camina! -lo empuja de la ropa sin tener ya paciencia-

* * *

**Apartamento...**

* * *

Korra llegó al apartamento con una película de DVD en sus manos, así que encendiendo el televisor y el aparato la puso y luego juntó sus manos al contorno de su boca para gritar...

- IROH... IIIIRRRROOOOHHHHHH! -varios segundos después el susodicho aparece corriendo a la sala en toalla de baño y con el cuerpo lleno de jabón-

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se murió alguien? -preguntó preocupado-

- Emmm... ¿No? Solo quería invitarte a ver una película

- ¿Para eso me llamas? Me estaba... ya tú sabes...

- NO QUIERO SABERLO! -replica asqueada- Y vamos, será genial... esta película es la más aterradora que ha llegado a los cines jamás jamás...

- ¿En serio? es tan aterradora así?

- Temblé cuando la vi...

- ENTONCES HAY QUE VERLA! -dijo emocionado para luego saltar al sofá con Korra quien parecía algo indignada de que aquel chico totalmente desnudo y solo con una superficial toalla estuviese a su lado-

- VE A QUITARTE PRIMERO EL JABÓN IDIOTAAAAA!

- Oh si si claro... por cierto ¿Puedo terminar de...?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -le gritó molesta y Iroh se fue corriendo intimidado por la chica-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Me desagrada Iroh. Casi todo lo que hace me resulta molesto, indignante o muy asqueroso, no puedo esperar a verlo orinarse del miedo con la bromita que le tengo preparada.

* * *

Luego de que Iroh se bañara y vistiera, los chicos se sentaron a ver la película, pero apenas la dejó correr, Korra se ofreció a traer bebidas, dejando solo a Iroh viendo la susodicha, que comenzó con un cartel sangriento que decía en la voz de un narrador sombrío...

-_ "Esta película está basada en una maldición de la vida real. Si la ves, la maldición caerá sobre ti y morirás... NO LA VEAS"_

- Uuuhhh... ya empezó genial está película -sonrió Iroh emocionado- eso fue escalofriante. KORRA APÚRATE O TE PERDERÁS LA PELÍCULA!

- YA VOY ESTOY SIRVIENDO LOS REFRESCOS! -gritó desde la "cocina"-

Inmediatamente imágenes en blanco y negro de una especie de pozo olvidado comenzaron a aparecer en el televisor. Era sombrío y macabro, casi hipnótico. Una niña cubierta de algas, cabello seco tapándole la cara salió de aquel pozo casi al final de la película que fue extremadamente corta y poniendo sus manos sobre la cámara simulaba querer salir del televisor. De pronto la televisión se apagó y el dvd devolvió la película. Iroh solo pudo levantar la ceja horrorizado...

- ¿QUÉ MIER...? -antes de que pudiera completar su oración el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar insistentemente- Oh debe ser Mako con un chisme fresco -el chico se levantó a contestar y en ese momento se cortó la electricidad, Iroh se asustó un poco- ¿Hola? -contestó al teléfono, procedió a escuchar una voz ronca, fea y deformada diciendo-

- 7 días... Morirás en 7 diiiiiias...

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

¡Buen intento! Ya vi por dónde vienen... casi me asustan, pero yo soy demasiado HOMBRE como para que eso pase, aunque quizás les siga el juego

* * *

- Muy gracioso Korra... ¡Tu idea de hablar por teléfono amenazándome de muerte es patética!

- ¿De qué hablas tarado? -salió Korra de la cocina con dos vasos de refresco en su mano, la luz volvió en ese momento y la voz seguía diciéndole a Iroh lo mismo-

- IRÉ A MATARTE EN 7 DÍAS... -Iroh se paraliza-

- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué te dice? -preguntó la morena pero temblando de miedo el chico con la voz quebradiza responde-

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres hablar con Korra, voz escalofriante?

- NO... IRÉ POR TI EN 7 DÍAS!

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MAMAAAAAHHHHH -grita Iroh arrojando el teléfono al suelo y lanzándose al sofá muerto de miedo- ME VAN A MATAAAAAR!

- ¿Te van a matar? ¿En serio? ¿Quién es el bastardo que me quiere quitar el gusto de hacerlo yo misma?

- NOOOO SEEEEH... UNA VOZ TODA RONCA ME DIJO QUE VENDRÍA POR MI EN 7 DÍAS... ES LA PARRRCAAA AAAAHHHHH... -Korra se lleva las manos al mentón pensativa y responde-

- Oops debí hacerle caso al sujeto de la tienda y no comprar esa película, dijo algo sobre una maldición de la vida real... como sea... me saludas a los padres de Mako! -con eso la morena se va dando brinquitos como si nada pasara-

* * *

**El lunes siguiente en Bellfire...**

* * *

- Buenos días chicos -dijo el profe Tenzin apareciéndose de traje y demás a la clase. Los chicos quedaron shockeados-

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? -bufó Tahno aburrido- la constelación de Orión está pasando justo cerca de la vía láctea bendiciéndola y trayendo un periodo de luz al mundo... es taaaaan deprimente!

- ¿Por qué de traje? -se burló Korra-

- Quería verme elegante para recibir a... -en ese momento la puerta del salón se revienta con insistencia en un mar de polvo, entonces una mujer de cabello gris que literalmente vestía una armadura de metal entró con cara de pocos amigos al salón, diciendo-

- BUENOS DÍAS GUSANOS ASQUEROSOS! -todos se asustaron y tuvieron reacciones diferentes. Asami tragó algo de polvo y comenzó a toser, Bolin quedó boquiabierto, Mako rompió su lapiz con sus dedos sin querer, Korra abrió sus ojos como platos y Iroh... bueno Iroh estaba sensible-

- Directora Beifong... -se reverenció Tenzin-

- INCLÍNATE ANTE MI CUANDO ME HABLES TARADO! -le gritó a lo que el profe se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a besarle las botas de metal-

- ¿Quién C#%$ es eslla? -prorrumpió Korra-

- Shhhh... Ella es la nueva directora -susurró Bolin pero inmediatamente la mujer caminó hacia ellos y comenzó a gritarles-

- CALLENSE SILENCIOOOO CALLLEEEENSEEEE CAALLLEEENSEEE LA BOOOCAAA SILENCIOOOO CAAALLLENNNSEEEEEE! -cuando terminó de gritar, ambos chicos estaban cubiertos de baba-

- No estoy sorda, conque lo dijera una vez era suficiente... -dijo Korra mientras se quitaba la baba de encima con agua control-

- Yo soy la nueva directora Lin Beifong -se presentó- maestra tierra, ASESINA. No sé que opinión se estén haciendo de mi pero no me importa una mierda... Tengo un único interés y es que sean los mejores... durante mi estadía en esta universidad haré que ustedes salgan de aquí teniendo las mejores notas del condado o lo harán incinerados luego de largas sesiones de horrible tortura...

- Me llamo Bolin! -levantó la mano sonriente-

- CAAAALLLAAATEEEE CAAAALLLETEEE CIERRA LA BOCAAA CAAAALLLAAATEEEEE!

- Oiga no le grite a mi hermano! -replicó Mako poniéndose de pie, entonces la mujer lo miró de muerte y logró doblegarlo al instante-

- Quiero decir... GRÍTELE, GRÍTELE PARA QUE SE ENSERIE jajajaja -con eso se volvió a sentar-

- Gracias por tu apoyo moral hermanito -se quejó el ojos verdes-

- Muy bien niños, a partir de ahora los estaré vigilando, a ustedes y a los demás cursos, espero no recibir ninguna queja -amenaza Lin- o recibirán la Pena Mayor

- ¿Qué es la "Pena Mayor"? -inquiere Asami confundida-

- Los desnudaré frente a toda la universidad para que todos vean su vergüenza, haremos chistes malvados sobre los defectos físicos que tengan y los sumiremos en una tortuosa humillación que no tendrá fin ni contemplaciones hasta que el dolor y las desesperanza acabe con sus miserables vidas!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

¿Es muy tarde para transferirme de universidad? ¿A Finlandia, Iraq, Alaska? ¡Dónde sea menos aquí!

* * *

- Creo que ya me cayó bien esa directora -sonríe Tahno y levanta la mano para participar-

- ¿Qué vas a decirnos, Marilyn Manson?

- Primero le mando mis saludarks... Segundo, quisiera saber directora ¿Qué opina de un mundo en el que no hayan seres humanos sino almas penando por doquier, donde solo domine la oscuridad y la zozobra por no sé... siempre?

- Ese sería mi más grande sueño -completa Beifong espantando a todos-

- Amo a esa señora! -sonríe Tahno-

- Muy bien creo que todo ya está dicho, iré a atemorizar digo... presentarme a los otros cursos, con permiso profesor! -le dijo mientras le posaba su mirada al calvo Tenzin quien solo pudo reverenciarse atemorizado-

* * *

**Después de Clases**

* * *

El timbre sonó y los chicos salieron de su primer periodo. Korra, Asami y Bolin se fueron a comer. Mako les prometió que los alcanzaría pero que tenía que guardar unos libros primero, así que fue a su casillero para hacer aquello pero se encontró con Iroh bloqueándole el paso...

- Oye viejo, estás tapando mi casillero

- Mako, tienes que ayudarme! -dijo nervioso-

- Con gusto, muévete! -ordenó dándole un empujón y abriendo su casillero, sin embargo lo vió muy inquieto, muy miedoso- ¿Por qué el ataque de pánico? Esa directora es simplemente una vieja regañona que solo quiere asustarnos

- No es por ella que estoy así! -dicho esto Iroh se agarra de la camisa de Mako y comienza a gemir diciéndole- Me voy a morir waaaaaaa

- Todos nos vamos a morir, tarde o temprano ¿cuál es el punto?

- Tú no entiendes -lloriqueó- ayer vi una película de terror que estaba maldita y al terminar de verla una voz aterradora me habló al teléfono del apartamento y dijo _**"You're Gonna Die In Seven Days"**_ -Mako miró aquello perplejo, Iroh sí que estaba loco-

- Genial, ahora me duele la cabeza -se quejó el chico de las cejas arqueadas-

- Pensé que era una especie de broma malvada de Korra, creí que ella hablaba al teléfono pero resulta que no y si era una voz malvada que quiere matarme AYUUUUDAAAAMEEEEEE! -lo jaló de la bufanda-

- Oye oye ¡Cálmate! -le grita luego de arrojarle una bofetada-

- Gracias, lo necesitaba

- Ok, primero lo primero... esa voz te dijo que morirías en 7 días, no?

- Ajá?

- Y eso ocurrió el sábado, correcto?

- Correctísimo!

- Lo que quiere decir que el día de tu muerte será el oootro sábado! ¿No es así?

- Completamente

- EENTONCES POR QUÉ C#Ñ#S ME VIENES A MOLESTAR UN LUNES CAR#JO TE HUBIESES ESPERADO AL JUEVES O VIERNES! ERES TAN ASQUEROSAMENTE DESCONSIDERADO! -replicó Mako molesto dejando frío y en shock al pobre Iroh-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Excuse Me, ¿What?

* * *

- ¿Yo soy el desconsiderado? ¡VOY A MORIRME! ¡J*DER QUE NO ENTIENDES!?

- ¿Sabes una cosa...? Creo que toda esa tontería de morir en 7 días no es más que una farsa.. -Iroh levanta la ceja extrañado- Es más, iré al apartamento, veré esa tonta película y ya verás como no pasa nada el sábado

- ¿Harías eso por mi?

- No por ti, es que tengo demasiado tiempo libre -admite, Iroh asiente y ambos chicos se van de allí-

* * *

**En el apartamento...**

* * *

- Ponla -dijo Mako confiado al tembloroso Iroh quien sostenía la película en sus manos-

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Qué la pongas! -insistió-

- Pero luego no hay vuelta atrás...

- QUUUUEEE POOOONGAAAAS ESA MIEEERDA DE UNA VEEEEEZZZZ! -gritó exasperado y Iroh metió la película en el dvd y salió corriendo a esconderse detrás del sofá. Entonces la cinta comenzó a reproducirse no sin antes mostrar la fulana advertencia de la maldición, Mako rodó los ojos aburrido y comenzó a ver las intrigantes escenas en blanco y negro que pasaban en la película. Mako se cruzó de brazos sin sorprenderse demasiado, no se asustó para nada. Así como la película empezó, así terminó.

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Oh por Dios esto es tan ridículo, eso ni siquiera es una película parece una mala grabación de video con un celular de cámara VGA de los de antes. ¿Y Iroh tiene miedo de esta mierda? ¿Qué sigue, va a sonar el teléfono? jajajajaja

* * *

En ese momento suena el teléfono y las luces comienzan a parpadear. Mako voltea algo nervioso y traga saliva con inquietud.

- ¿Tú... esperas... alguna llamada? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas a Iroh quien estaba escondido detrás del sofá-

- NO... ES LA PARCA AAAAHHHH!

- ¿Qué parca ni que c#ñ#!? -replicó mientras haciéndose el valiente se levantaba de sillón y atendía el celular- ¿SÍ?

- Siete díaaaaas... -dijo la voz ronca y deformada- Vendré por ti en siete días!

- Oye idiota por qué no dejas de molestar y buscas oficio! -regañó Mako al teléfono-

- MAAAAKOOO NO LE HABLES ASÍ A LA PARCA ESTÁS LOOOCCOOO!?

- Sieete diiiiaaass -proseguía la voz-

- ¿Por qué siete? -desafió Mako- vente en seis maric*n!

- En seeiiiss diiiaaass entonnnceeeesss...

- MAKO NO! -gritó Iroh horrorizado-

- Apuesto a que no puedes venir en cinco...

- Ciiincooo diiiaasss

- ¿Quién dijo cuatro? -se burló Mako mientras Iroh casi se arranca la cara del susto-

- MAKO QUE HACES? DETENTE MIERDA!

- SI ERES VALIENTE VENDRÁS MAÑANA MISMO! -sonrió Mako pensando que había ganado pues la voz parecía no contestar, Iroh cae desmayado al suelo en ese instante. Pero de pronto la voz volvió-

- mañaaana vendré por ti fanfarrón hijo de p*ta! Unnn diiiiaaaaa! -con eso colgó-

- Wow... no pensé que contestaría... -dice Mako sorprendido para luego ver a Iroh tirado en el suelo inconsciente, entonces pateándolo levemente para moverlo, le dice- ¿Qué caso tiene que te mueras antes de mañana? ¡Eres tan tonto!

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

* * *

- Buenos días! -bajó Bolin hacia la cocina junto a Mako, Asami y Iroh. Korra ya estaba allí licuando el desayuno-

- Buenos días... OH! Mako y Iroh.. se ven terribles! -dijo Korra asustada al verles unas bolsas en los ojos que colgaban como peras de boxeo-

- LO SABÍA! -musita Iroh- Sabía que no habías podido dormir anoche... ¡Tienes miedo!

- ¿Miedo de qué? -pregunta Asami-

- Iroh y yo vimos una tonta película que supuestamente está maldita y ahora la parca nos viene a llevar esta noche

- ¿No era en siete días? -pregunta Korra confundida mientras servía el desayuno licuado en los vasos de cristal, era verde y grumoso-

- Si, teníamos siete días para resolver algo -dice Iroh- pero a Mako le entró el espíritu de girador de apuestas y ahora la parca nos llevará hoy... EEESSSTTTOOOYYY ASUUUSTADOOOO!

- Iroh me dijo que tú trajiste la película -le dice Mako a Korra- ¿significa que tú también la viste y vas a morir?

- En realidad no la vi, fui a la cocina a buscar refrescos y cuando volví ya la película había acabado y Iroh gritaba como niña... Ahora beban su desayuno -les ofrece las bebidas verdes y todos comienzan a beber. Las reacciones fueron mixtas, Asami luego de unos tragos, preguntó-

- ¿Y esto qué tiene?

- Cilantro, cáscaras de huevo, alcachofas y un pedazo de bistec crudo que le quité al perro de la vecina...

- Mmm... no está mal -dice Bolin testeando la bebida- pero le falta algo, definitivamente no tienes el toque de Iroh

- Acostúmbrate niño, cuando él muera esta noche tendrás que beber los desayunos que yo haga por siempre!

- AAAHHH NO ME LO RECUERDES! -gritó Iroh como niña saliendo entre carreras del apartamento-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra.**

Fue muy divertido ver como Mako y Iroh pasaron todo el día muy paranóicos en la universidad, miraban a todos lados todo el tiempo y cuando caminaban solían voltear hacia atrás para ver si la parca los estaba persiguiendo jajajajajajajajaja que tontos! Pero el mejor momento del día será esta noche cuando la parca se termine de llevar a ese par de manganzones, entonces solo quedará Bolin, se convertirá en travesti y seremos finalmente tres mujeres. Poder femenino Yeah!

* * *

Esa misma noche enel apartamento, Korra se había quedado allí leyendo una revista de adolescentes rebeldes mientras miraba con fascinación como Mako yacía sentado en una silla jugando con sus dedos con impaciencia y Iroh caminaba de aquí para allá a todos lados de la sala.

- No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo -repetía constantemente Iroh, Korra lo miró con una sonrisa y responde-

- Por la manera en la como caminas de un lado a otro con pasos disparejos debido al temblar de tus piernas, yo diría que sí... tienes miedo... ¡Y Mucho!

- OK TENGO MUCHO MIEDO! -lloriqueó-

- Ya deja de ser tan cobarde Iroh, sigo pensando que esto es una farsa -replicó Mako- mira ya la hora que es y no ha venido nadie a llevarnos, estoy comenzando a pensar que solo fue una mala bro... -en ese momento las luces comenzaron a parpadear al momento que un trueno iluminó poderosamente las ventanas con aquella luz cegadora-

- MAAAADREEE SAAANTAAAAA! -gritaron ambos chicos mientras fueron a abrazarse. De debajo de la puerta comenzó a salir humo blanco y segundos después la puerta comenzó a sonar-

- Oww... -dijo Korra levantándose- ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? -entonces la morena vió por el ojo mágico y dirigiendo su mirada hacia los chicos que temblaban de miedo en el suelo, admitió- Oh si, es la parca!

- NO ABRAAAAAAASSSS! -gritó Mako pero ya Korra había abierto la puerta. Entonces otro rayo acompañó la escena en la que una persona totalmente cubierta por una sotana de verdugo aparecía cubierto de aquel humo blanco y sosteniendo una gran hacha sobre sus manos-

- L-L-L-L-L-LAAAAA PAAAARRRCAAAAAA!

- ¿Quiénes son Mako y Iroh? -preguntó el espectro con voz demacrada y ronca, entonces Korra super relajada los señala y dice-

- Son Ellas!

- ¿CÓMO QUE ELLAS!? -reclama Mako-

- MORIRAN! -grita la parca abalanzándoseles encima mientras ellos se abrazaban y gritaban como nunca-

- AAAAAHHHH IROH... -dijo el cejas arqueadas- QUIERO CONFESAR ANTES DE MORIR QUE FUI YO EL QUE ROMPIÓ TU TROFEO DE MEJOR JUGADOR DE SOCCER JUVENIL... NO SE CAYÓ... FUI YO!

- Mako -continúa Iroh- y yo quiero confesar que me metí tu termómetro en el culo una vez porque pensé que se usaba por el recto!

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ COSA!? IROH YO ME MIDO LA TEMPERATURA TODOS LOS DÍAS!

- LO SIENTO!

- MENOS CHARLA Y MÁS MUERTE! -grita la parca levantando sus manos y su gran hacha al aire mientras otro rayo iluminaba la habitación, la parca comenzó a reir con desespero a medida que los chicos se abrazaron con más fuerza y comenzaron a rezar todas las oraciones que se sabían. La parca seguía riendo y la escena era espantosa. Pero la parca seguía riendo y riendo y riendo, los chicos comenzaron a preguntarse por qué no habían muerto. Entonces la parca se cae de espaldas y sigue riendo-

- BUENO VAS A MATARNOS O QUÉ? -reclamó Mako pero entonces la parca se levantó la cachucha y los chicos vieron que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de...-

- ¿AAASAAAMIIII!? -dijeron al unísono. Entonces Korra se le unió y ambas se sumieron en risas-

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó Mako confundido-

- Pues pasó que los asustamos como nunca! jajajajajajajaja debieron ver sus caras! -se burla Korra-

- ¿Por qué mierda nos asustaron? ¡ME ORINÉ EN LOS PANTALONES! -al escuchar eso ambas chicas se fueron al suelo de nuevo entre risas descontroladas. Mako y Iroh en seguida pusieron malas caras y sus venas comenzaron a salirles de sus frentes-

- O sea que ustedes… ustedes siempre tenían planeado esto!? –preguntó Mako súper enojado-

- Totalmente planeado! –sonríe la ojos azules-

- YO LAS MATO! –grita Mako antes de tratar de írseles encima pero Iroh lo detuvo-

- Fue muy divertido -dice Asami- ¿creyeron que de verdad la película estaba maldita? ¡Qué ingenuos son!

- Nos la van a pagar zorritas! -amenazó Iroh-

- Si, suerte con eso, a ver si pueden pegar un ojo en toda la noche -decía Korra mientras se levantaba y sumamente relajada sube junto a Asami a la recámara como si nada hubiese pasado-

- Oh rayos tienen razón, no podré pegar un ojo en toda la noche! -gime Iroh-

- Esto no se puede quedar así

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ellas nos humillaron! -se queja Mako- tenemos que vengarnos

- ¿Hablas de una nueva venganza? ¿Vengarnos de ellas por vengarse de nosotros?

- Suena confuso pero sí... Ellas creen que tienen el poder y que pueden doblegar a los hombres de esta casa, incluso dudan de la sexualidad de mi hermano... PERO YA VERÁN! prepararemos la mejor, más grande y humillante broma de todas y esas chicas van a caer!

Acto seguido ambos chicos se miraron con ojitos malvados y sonrisitas diabólicas mientras un nuevo rayo relampagueaba en toda la habitación, pero esta vez parecía estar a su favor, aquellos chicos, estaban poseídos por el espíritu de chucky, o... como se dice en lenguaje popular... Estaban Enchuckyzados!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O capítulo algo aterrador jejeje ¿les gustó? Espero que haya sido un capítulo que valga la pena para celebrar las 1.500 visitas.**

**PD. Si no era obvio, en este capítulo decidí parodiar a la película el Aro xD ¿La vieron alguna vez?**

**Gracias a los que leen mi fic y comenten y a los que no comentan también.**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS!**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
